Of Lions and Wards: The Lady of Darkness
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: AU Harry has defeated Voldemort in his fifth year, yet Bellatrix Lestrange has taken over where Voldemort left off and with the remaining death eaters plans to take over the world. First things first, she must find a weapon that will make her all powerful
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that, so no I do not make money off this, again it is for fun!_

_Summary:_

_Harry has defeated Voldemort in his fifth year, and Severus Snape is free from Voldemort and his followers are dead, reformed or had been working for either the ministry or the order. Yet Bellatrix Lestrange has taken over where Voldemort left off and with the remaining death eaters plans to take over the world._

_In the last book most of the death eaters followed Lucius Malfoy when he left Voldemort. There are very few that followed Bellatrix but she is still very powerful, the remainder of the werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures that did not give up their evil ways have joined to her. Though the Dementors are largely destroyed that does not mean there are not a few left here and there. _

_This story will deal with the deathly hallows, Bellatrix has found out about them and now she wants them to gain power over the Wizarding world and death. She believes that they can give her that power much as Grindlewald and even Dumbledore still does believe somewhat. A race to stop Bellatrix before she finds them is on the way._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Prologue:

Bellatrix Lestrange hated the summer time, oh she loved the green grass and flowers in bloom all around and the long summer days. That she did not mind at all, but it was what had happened in summer that wounded her to the core. It was summer when she found out she would never be a mother as her husband could not give her seed. It was summer when she was carted off to Azkaban to suffer the Dementors and it was summer when Harry Potter killed her master and lover Voldemort. Oh yes that was the greatest secret of all, she and Voldemort had loved each other, she it was above all others he trusted and she it was who was his comfort and support.

Her long years in Azkaban were bearable for the fact that she knew one day she would be united with him. That their suffering would be over and they would rule as king and queen over the whole world. The only thing standing in the way of course was her husband, she had hoped Azkaban would have killed him but he was made of stronger stuff it seemed. Though she had wished him dead Voldemort had seen he was worth something and kept him around. Voldemort had died before her husband and she hated Rudolphus for that. She cursed the sun, God and the angels and plotted her revenge on the world.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange stepped back from the window and the moon nearing full. The castle was hers now, ancient and blackened from a thousand years of dark magic and bloodshed it had earned the name of Blood castle. She was hardly recognizable anymore, gone was the somber but pretty girl she had been in Hogwarts (already in those tender years she had a heart of evil). Gone too was the crazed woman she had been to the world. Now stood the real woman, beautiful with a terrible beauty she stood looking like some dark angel clad all in black. Her black hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and her white face was dominated by her black soulless eyes. Her gown was of the finest velvet, her bodice of black dragon skin and she radiated evil power throughout the room.

She turned to face those death eaters who pledged loyalty to her as they wished the cause to go forth. No longer would she hide behind the banner of Slytherin, Salazar would not understand why she did what she did. She did not care anymore as she would rule the world as she saw fit with her loyal lieutenants at her side. She surveyed the people here, the Averys, Carrows, McNair, and Nott were all there, even sniveling Peter Pettigrew was here because he was useful in his own way. There were muggles here as well as she had done what she had sworn never to do and she had joined with these muggles as evil and soulless as she to help her take over the world. She had promised them riches and power in their own right for what could they do to her once she ruled completely?

"What news do you have for me?" She asked taking a seat in the same chair that Voldemort had sat in such a short time ago.

"Why are they here?" Nott asked her of the muggles sitting at the table.

"They are my guests, gone is the time we can live in isolation, we must work with all humans if we are to take over the world. As much as I cared for Voldemort he could not see that one day the magical and muggle world would have to work together."

"But muggles hate us." The senior Avery said.

"We do not, we understand you have powers that we do not, we have advanced as far as we can, we need your help now." Thomas Hole the youngest but clearly the leader of the muggles said. "We must work together if we are to take over the world."

"So you would use us?" McNair asked.

"No that way, we want to work with you, if you do not wish our help we will leave." Thomas said.

"What do you have to offer us?" Notts asked.

"We can deliver death and destruction on those who refuse to join with us." Thomas said his gray eyes glinting.

"Please do tell us what you can do." Bellatrix said taking a goblet of wine from her house elf.

Thomas did so and the death eaters here were impressed with what the muggles could offer them. They agreed to accept the help and that is exactly what Bellatrix hoped they would do. She smiled as they left, even if she was captured or hurt the work would go on. She would see the world destroyed or under magical control there was no other way. She had taken the precautions needed to keep her alive, and she planned on being around far longer than her master had been. She would make those that took him from her pay and her reign would be terrible and painful to those who dared oppose her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hours later Bellatrix was resting when her most loyal servant came in. He was tall dark and boorish in looks but smarter than any of her death eaters put together. His name was Darrow Yaxley and he had been high up in the ministry of magic. That is until the last battle with Voldemort and he had fought against the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. He had been listed as dead and as he did not wish to correct that he now worked underground gathering what information he could and reporting to Bellatrix. He did not have news today but Bellatrix could not fault him, she wished to talk to him as he was one of the few that understood her full plan. Over dinner they talked, or she talked and he listened.

"I want that brat Harry Potter." She said to Yaxley.

"So do, I but mostly I wish to kill Severus Snape." Yaxley said. "He has betrayed us all."

"He has sided with the weakest side and will rue the day he ever did so against me." Bellatrix said taking a sip of her blood red wine. "He has dared refuse me as well."

"A thing most unwise." Yaxley said. "He has a brat, a son as well."

"I will see to it that he and the child die." Bellatrix said coldly. "He will watch his son die before his eyes."

"How can we gain the boy when we know not where he is?" Yaxley said.

"Oh I have my ways, I will get my revenge, on him, on my so called sisters and on my dear brother in laws as well. Blood will pour forth and stain the stones of their houses when I am done."

Yaxley knew he had sided with the right woman, the right witch. After all she shared most of his same desires and feelings and he knew what she truly wanted. He of all the death eaters knew she loved the dark lord and he had grieved for her as much as him when he was finally struck down. He would help her get her revenge, he would bled for her and die for her because is that not what one did when they loved another? The world be damned, he had his dark queen and he worshiped her as a dark goddess. Revenge was hers and he was going to help her get it. The Malfoys, Goyles, Crabbes and what remained of the Blacks would feel her wrath before the year was out…

_So let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1: End of Summer

Chapter One: End of Summer:

Grimmauld Place Two Months After The Battle of Hogwarts:

Voldemort was dead, most of the Wizarding world was celebrating this fact. There were so many who had turned from Voldemort that the magical world had much to celebrate. Harry Potter was hailed as the hero of the hour yet he hated that fact. He had not done anything really in his own mind, yes he had killed Voldemort. He knew that was why he was celebrated but he hated it. He looked out the window in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place watching the rain fall in heavy sheets. It matched his mood perfectly as he felt drowned in emotions he could not fully understand. He should be happy but he felt so sad, sad for all the loss and death and he mourned his parents and missed them wishing they could have been here to see him take down Voldemort.

As he watched the rain fall McGonagall came quietly into the room and watched her young cub. She could feel how sad and scared and unhappy he felt and knew while the Wizarding world celebrated he mourned. He had a right to and so many would not understand that, they would expect him to be as happy as they were now Voldemort was dead. After all he had killed him by his own hand. Yet he was just a child, a mere boy and McGonagall walked up to the thin teen and stood by him quietly. The pain of his parent's deaths weighed heavily on him as he now could freely mourn them now he had no threat over him of death by Voldemort. She waited for him to speak as she knew this was best.

"I don't understand why I feel this bad." Harry said still looking out the window. "I mean the man who killed my parents is dead and I should be happy but I am not."

"You have been through so much, it is natural to feel the way you do." McGonagall replied. "You have suffered great loss and have time to mourn now if that is what you need to do. You know I am here for you Harry."

"I know you are, I am grateful for all you have done for me." Harry said.

"Well I did promise your parents to protect you as much as I could."

"You have done that and more and I thank you so much." Harry said.

"You are welcome child." McGonagall said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have had offers for interviews but I cannot face them." Harry said. "I feel badly for that."

"I know I have kept them away." McGonagall said. "You owe them nothing, nothing at all."

"What am I to do now?" Harry asked her. "How do I go on? I am scared professor."

"I know child, I know." McGonagall said going to him and hugging him.

"There are far greater heroes than me. Professor Snape for one and no-one will give him the respect he deserves!" Harry said looking up at McGonagall. "Then there is the order and Neville and his killing the snake, what of all that?"

"I will make sure it is written about." Rita said from the doorway.

Harry turned to see her walk gracefully into the room. It was strange that just a year ago he did not like her at all. He had thought she was a cruel nosy woman who liked to hurt people with her words in _The Daily Prophet_. Yet she had stood up for Harry and had lost her job only to be hired on by _The Quibbler_ an edgy weekly that had gone from being a magazine to be laughed at to one that nearly every magical household read. She had saved Severus Severus's life giving away a secret to the order, she was an Animagmus, a beetle. That and she really was a good woman and only wanted to tell the truth to the world. She was not evil and not just trying for a story she really did care and that was where she could be cruel in what she wrote. She truly had believed she had been doing right, but when she learned the truth about the ministry she turned on them and found a new cause to fight for.

"I promise to interview and write about Mr. Longbottom and even if he refuses the interview write about Severus." Rita said.

"He will love that." Sirius said from the doorway grinning. "When will you be putting out the piece on Severus?"

"Sirius you will be kind to Severus." McGonagall warned him. "He has been through so much and you on top of it…"

"He is too dour, he needs to lighten up." Sirius said.

"Yea and seeing him hex you is funny." Harry said grinning.

"Just who's side are you on Harry?" Sirius said glaring at his godson.

"Come on Sirius you know he needs us to be nice to him." Harry said actually smiling. "It would annoy him to no end."

"Hmm Prongsling you have a point there." Sirius said thoughtfully.

They would have continued this banter but young Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape, Severus Snape's young son came into the room. Just last year no-one had known he existed but for a few people, with his mother's death he had come to live with his father at Grimmauld place as it was the safest place for him. Sirius had allowed it and had kept his word to treat the child well. In fact he was like an uncle to the boy as the boy adored him and he the boy. Max had grown a little bit over the summer and he was six and a half now. He looked very much like his father but his black hair was wavy and very soft and his nose was smaller. He liked to wear his hair tied back and he was clad in jeans, trainers, a red tee shirt and brown hoodie. He saw Harry and ran up to him and Harry picked him up and swung him around causing the boy to squeal in delight. Harry tossed him up gently and caught him carefully on the way down.

"Oh so that is where the Shrimp ran to." Fred said entering the sitting room.

"Oh Harry so good of you to find him for us!" George replied.

"No more tickle!" Max said laughing and squirming in Harry's arms.

"If you wind him up too much he will get sick." McGonagall warned them.

"That is the point." Sirius said smirking. "Wind him up and he spews all over you."

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall snapped at him. "That is disgusting!"

"Okay fine, you know where your dad is Max?" Sirius said.

"He said he was making a potion uncle Siri." Max said trying to look Serous.

"What kind Shrimp?" Fred asked.

"One to turn uncle Siri permanently nice." Max said. "He said it is nearly ready."

"Excuse me for a moment." Sirius said heading to the door. "I need to have a word with a certain vampire."

He left the room and both Fred and George began to count to see how long it took Sirius to get hexed. It was not long at all before they heard raised voices and the sound of running feet. Harry was grinning, Sirius was insane, he really knew how to press every button on Severus. McGonagall did her best (and succeeded) in not smiling at all. She secretly was glad that Sirius was around, Severus needed to be annoyed as much as he annoyed her. They heard the sounds of hexes going off and Sirius ran into the room laughing and Severus ran in after him, his hair all over his face. Severus brushed his hair out of his face and pointed his wand at Sirius who was grinning insanely.

"Hi Severus, having a good break?" Sirius said to Severus.

"You stupid idiotic mutt!" Severus snarled. "Give back that vial I need it!"

"Um what vial?" Sirius said then holding a vial up. "This one? Come get it!"

"Does Sirius have a…" Fred began

"death wish?" George finished.

"Because it looks like…"

"He does bro he does indeed…" George said grinning.

"Let's help." Fred said.

"Now!"

George summoned the vial and Sirius looked at George wide eyed. However Sirius forgot something important, Fred and George loved potions and understood it was not nice to mess with a witch or wizards ingredients for potions. They would however make it up to Sirius later by slipping Severus a sweet to turn his hair purple. Severus took the vial and smiled at his son and then glared at Sirius. Max followed his father out giving Sirius the same look and Harry laughed at this.

"So when are you going to get your school things?" Fred asked Harry.

"Yea you still need to see the shop!" George said.

"Well as long as I am disillusioned whenever your mum wants to go." Harry replied.

"You got to get some of our stuff, you will have so much fun with it in school." Fred grinned.

"Yea, you are going to love it!" George said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week later, a few days before class was to start Harry, under a disalusionment charm went to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. They got a few questions as to where Harry was but were told as he was still overwhelmed with all that had happened he was at home. Harry got new robes, his school books and then with the rest of the family went to the new joke shop. It was not hard to find, one window was full of all kinds of wares that whizzed, popped, spun and made the eyes water. The next had a purple poster with yellow lettering that read: _Celebrate no more you-know-who- with you-no-poo, the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation_. Mrs. Weasley mouthed those words appalled.

"Are they mad?" She said weakly.

"It's brilliant mum!" Ron replied grinning. "Best shop on the alley!"

"I agree with that." Hermione said walking up with Harry walking by her. "So does Phil here."

"That I do." Harry (or Phil as he wanted to be called) said. "Wonder if we can use any of this in school, strictly for research of course."

"Of course Phil of course!" Arthur said walking up and smiling as he knew full well what Harry would use the things in the shop for. "Want to get extra credit in potions then?"

"Something like that sir." Harry replied.

They entered the shop and Harry saw Fred and George at once, behind the counter with Cedric Diggory and all three boys were in neon blue robes with neon purple letters that spelled out the shop name. Harry saw the Skivving Snack Boxes had basically flown off the shelves as only one box was left. There were pigmy puffs in pink, red, lavender, green and yellow and all kinds of other things that Filch was not going to be happy having in the school and probably had already banned. Ginny was there looking over the pigmy puffs and she finally chose a bright pink one.

"Let us show you what we have going on in the back." Fred said quietly.

"Yea we are working on stuff for the Aurors." George said leading Harry back.

"That looks like muggle armor." Harry said examining the vests, and other things here.

"Well yea, we learned that muggles use these kind of vests when they want to stop bullets, they are in layers." Fred said. "Not everyone has access to the shields we used last year at school."  
"So we put shield charms in thin layers and put them together, its' still in the testing process." George said.

"Brilliant! I love your shop!" Harry said. "All of this is just brilliant!"

"Why thank you Harry for that you can have whatever you want for free!" Fred said.

"Hey don't give away the shop!" George said.

"I will pay, I have to help you after all, and no hero discounts either guys." Harry said.

He had a great day and that evening he went back to Grimmauld place tired, wore out but happy. He was looking forward to school, he had so much to look forward to. He had got an owl with a letter and a shiny silver badge fell out of it. He was now the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Maybe, just maybe he could shake some of this fame and be known as just plan Harry Potter and not the boy-who-had-lived-and-killed-Voldemort…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Harry has a right to mourn a bit and as he is really a humble guy and the fame has always made him uncomfortable. He can use his cloak to g around but it would be strange in Diagon Alley. I am sure many people knew who "Phil" really was but respected him enough to leave him alone and not bother him. As for the joke shop, I loved reading about it in the HBP and of course with Cedric alive what better job for him than working with Fred and George?_

_Please do review!_


	3. Chapter 2: Back At School

Chapter Two: Back at School:

Hogwarts:

Charity Burbage stood at the sink of her small but comfortable bathroom and looked in the mirror critically. She knew she was not the most attractive woman, she could see that, her nose was a bit upturned, her hair was a messy dirty blond, not the sleek blond of the Malfoys or the darker but well kept blond of Madam Rosmerta. No she was almost mousy, her eyes were a dull brown, her face she thought too round and with her build, she was tall and built more like a brick wall than a soft curvy woman she knew Severus Snape would prefer. Merlin is that why he avoided her now? She was too plain for him? She sighed and walked from her bathroom and put on her warm blue outer robes, buttoning them and though she would not believe it she looked rather nice in them.

She tugged on a pair of black low heeled boots and as she did this on one foot she fell onto the floor, oh yea there was that problem too, whenever she thought of him she got clumsy and Merlin he must have seen that in her! _Charity get a hold of yourself, now he is free of the dark lord does not mean he will ever see you for you_, she thought. She sighed, stuffing her pockets with her wand, some sweets and she walked out and down to the great hall for breakfast and of course he was there. She tripped over her feet and blushed and sat down at her assigned seat, luckily not close to him, she was not sure she could form complete sentences around him right now.

What she did not know was the potions master felt the same way, that morning before he had come to the great hall he had actually spent time looking in the mirror, what he saw did not impress him, true he was tall and lean in a good way, not the scrawny runt who had gone to school here, now he was strong, with good lean muscle structure. It was the face that went with it that did not make him happy, not when he really looked at himself, his long hair hung lank around his sallow face, his large nose stuck out and his eyes were as black as coal, how could any woman want a man that looked like him?

He walked from his bathroom and as he dressed he looked into the orb that he used to check on his Slytherins in the common room right next to his rooms, if needed he could enter the common room in a heartbeat and he would this morning. The first years were easy to work with, but Merlin once those little brats hit puberty he had to show them who was boss, and before classes started today that is exactly what he would do. He dressed carefully in his heavy black robes, drew on his heavy boots and entered the common room, smirking as he pressed a button and spoke to so the whole house could hear him though most where here, all but a few sixth and seventh years, one of them being his godson, Merlin that boy was going to be the death of him this year.

"Good morning my little Slytherins, I see most of you are here." Severus walked along the two rows of Slytherins all at attention, he had the touch to lead this house he knew, and he had to lead with a firm hand, Slytherins were so like wolves and they would not tolerate any weakness from him or themselves. "Now I seem to be missing three of you, I would hate to have to come get you." He said silkily.

He heard running feet and two boys, tall, lean and looking scared scurried into the common room and took their assigned spaces, as they were seventh year that meant they were nearer Severus and they looked at him fearfully expecting to be punished. At least they looked presentable and were not half dressed as he had caught some of his house. He scowled as he realized Draco Malfoy was missing and realized he was going to have to teach the boy that just because he had helped out defeating Voldemort did not mean he could flout the rules. Severus stormed up to the boys dorm rooms and in a very few short moments had a pale haired boy a few inches taller than him by the ear and was dragging him down to the common room (this hurts but does help when you are dealing with a child taller than you and you need to get their attention).

"Mr. Malfoy care to explain why you are keeping your fellow house from breakfast?" Severus asked.

"I-I am sorry sir, I over slept sir." Malfoy replied.

"Hnn, drop and give me ten now." Severus said, realizing that if Draco was going to bend the rules his last two years at least he would get quite strong, one could not say Slytherins left Hogwarts without good discipline. "I said, ten Mr. Malfoy or I can add more."

Now at breakfast Severus looked over at the Slytherin table and saw young Malfoy was avoiding his gaze, Malfoy was lucky that corporal punishment was not used (accept what he as the boy's godfather was allowed by his parents), though Severus mused that would not work very well at all, most of his Slytherins could take great pain, and his way worked best. Even though he was the boy's godfather he knew that Draco had reached the age that a spanking was not going to work. He was sixteen and even his mother had stopped last year doing that. Though the groundings could be far worse Severus mused. He left off glaring at Malfoy, looked over at Harry and his friends laughing and talking at the Gryffindor table then he looked over the table and at Charity, _Merlin she is beautiful_, he thought. Then he started in on his breakfast concentrating on his food so he would not look over at her, he knew she never could want him, the snarky greasy potions master.

"Severus would you pass the sausage?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes sir, here you are." Severus said handing it to the headmaster who had a twinkle in his eye, but then he had been speaking to McGonagall about something amusing he was sure.

"Should be a great year." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I believe this year my house will take back the cup." Severus said.

"I second that." Moody said over his plate of food, he was after all an old Slytherin himself.

"I have Harry Potter, don't forget that." McGonagall said, "remember every year Harry has played, save when he was hurt my house has won."

"Don't forget Ravenclaw has a good team." This from Charity as she had been in Ravenclaw in school and loved Quidditch as well. "Cho Chang will continue as Seeker."

"Well we will see about that." Severus said smiling. "I have Draco Malfoy."

"I agree Severus." Flitwick said. "With Charity, I have an excellent team this year."

Breakfast continued on with talk of Quidditch and Charity saw a small smile come across the dour potion masters face. His thoughts drifted to the new potions he was looking forward to making, potions was an art he loved, and it had been something he could share with his father. Though he was a muggle he had (when not so very sick) seen the love the boy had in the arts of potions making and knew it was a noble calling. His mother wanted him to do more with charms and such but he loved the quietly bubbling cauldron the most.

He did want a family now, a mother for his son, but he knew that there was little chance any woman would want him, one he had been a death eater at one time and two he believed he was an unattractive man. He only heard the whispers of the students, greasy git, overgrown bat and his personal favorite, slime ball, oh yes he was not a good looking man by a long shot, and even if he had been told half the girls in the school dreamed of being with him he would have laughed and said that they were mad. So on this first day of classes of the new year two people sat thinking of each other but without hope of the other ever seeing anything in the other…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quidditch Pitch Hogwarts:

Harry had spent his first Saturday picking his team and it was a trying time for him. He had found a few girls from other houses _trying out for his team_ and after yelling at them they had run off giggling with their friends. He had finally come up with a good team, Ginny was his chaser, Ron the keeper and two stocky third years had beat out Dean and Seamus, David Thomas and Martin Green for beaters. Dean and Seamus would be the reserves but they did not mind, they trusted Harry's judgment. Harry of course was the seeker, he was the best and so he was the natural choice.

"Looks like we got the best team this year." Harry said to Ron as they headed back to school that evening.

"I would not bet on it." Came the voice of Draco and they turned to see him standing leaning against the stairs arms folded.

"Oh really?" Harry said. "Cause the only person with talent on Slytherin is you, too bad the rest of the team is too dumb even to find their brooms." Harry bantered with Draco.

"Nice one Harry." Ron said.

"We do have a good team, you just wait Potter." Draco said.

"Bring it on, first game you are going down." Harry shot back.

"A wager Harry?" Draco said.

"Yea, we win you have to wear red, all day, to class." Harry said.

"Fine, we win you have to wear green." Draco said. "You look good in green."

"You look good in red." Harry countered.

Harry started to train his team in earnest starting as early as Monday evening. This kept his mind off his studies and all the homework he had to work on. Severus was even more demanding now, he expected those in his NEWT classes to work even harder than they ever had before. Unknown to them he was testing his own potions book on them. He handed out directions on how to make the potions each day in class and Harry found this annoying for the simple fact the advanced potions book he had bought he was not using. Still he found the handouts helped him make excellent potions.

"Hmm it seems you do have some talent after all Mr. Potter." Severus said glancing at Harry's perfect draught of living death.

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "I have an excellent potions master."

"Compliments Mr. Potter will not get your house points." Severus said glaring at the boy.

"I know sir." Harry replied, "I only speak the truth."

"Hnn, get back to work Mr. Potter."

"Yes professor Snape."

Severus was not fooling any of the sixth years, they knew Severus carried very much about his students. Yes he was a strict, gruff man but there was no doubt he was an excellent instructor. He was much like a well respected drill instructor, one may not like the fact he could be sharp and controlling but the end results were impressive. Everyone here knew Severus cared about Harry and his attitude toward the boy was not fooling anyone. He had very nearly adopted Harry and that was find with Harry, if things had gone differently maybe Severus would have, but he was now in his life to help him grow up safely and reach adulthood.

Harry left potions feeling better than he had in a long time, however that did not last as he had to deal with the whispers and stares in the halls by the younger students. He hated that and was tempted to get his invisibility cloak and did just that. It was much better to get to classes with it he found out. However McGonagall was worried, this was not boding well if Harry was going to go to class like this. She was going to have to speak to Severus about this and get him to do something about it as only he could…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know it seems abrupt however Charity Burbage is JK Rowling's. I thought of a charming pairing in the form of Charity and Snape, Max needs a mother after all though Molly Weasley does love to take care of the little guy_._ As for Harry well he is having just the kind of sixth year he needs with a potion master that has started to really like him! Yes and even respect him too as he respects Severus Snape so very much now too._

_So thank you for reading and do review!_


	4. Chapter 3: Injuries and Death

Chapter Three: Injuries and Death:

Severus was in the staffroom sipping his afternoon tea pretty much alone, Remus had come in for a moment then went out again. He was in the middle of teaching the werewolves around Hogwarts a crash course in how to behave in human society. In addition, with Hagrid he was teaching them all the places they would need to guard. Severus was deep in thought when McGonagall came in and sat quietly across from him with her own cup of tea. She watched him, he was not drinking his tea like normal but stirring it constantly and she knew he was worried about something. She had a very good idea as to what was worrying him.

"Something on your mind Severus?" She asked.

"Hnn?" Severus said looking up.

"You look preoccupied, you have all week." McGonagall said.

"Just settling in after last year and all." Severus said then, not looking up from his tea, "I wish I was not so ugly."

"Ugly Severus?" McGonagall said looking at the man over her glasses, where did the man get that idea? She thought him cute in his own way, good build, soulful eyes and when he smiled a nice smile.

"Yes, no woman would want me, I mean look at me." Severus said.

"Hmm, let's see." McGonagall said looking at him, Merlin why did he have to beat himself up? He was such a good man and if she were younger she would love to date him, but she was too old now, yes much too old. "You are tall, lean and I think you are not ugly at all. Besides your son's mother she saw something in you."

"Yet she did not stay, she left me." Severus said.

"Not because of looks, she had her reasons and you know those now, it was mostly her not you, you know. I think you are a good looking man."

"You mean that?" Severus said looking up at her.

"I mean it, you are attractive, you just need to smile more, go out date, there are lots of girls who would want to be with you Severus, actually I have had to have several talks with the older girls about their um behavior at times."

"Over me?" Severus said and he laughed, "surely not me, even Hagrid is better looking than me, hell Remus Lupin is a far better looking man than me and Sirius Black…"

"Oh no-one can be in his league, he is a very handsome man and has the ego to go with it." McGonagall said.

"Yes that ego gets him in trouble, it's rubbed off on Harry…"

"Now you know Harry would prefer to not deal with the fame which reminds me you promised to brew him some anti-fame he really needs it, the poor boy has already started to use his invisibility cloak to go to classes, I cannot have that."

"I know, I will get on it." Severus said but sat there still stirring his tea, he really was in a state.

"You are a great man and Wizard Severus, don't let anyone tell you different." McGonagall said.

Severus was about to reply when there was a flash of green light from the fireplace and a figure staggered out, at once Severus and McGonagall were on their feet wands out pointed at the figure now kneeling on the floor. Severus cast wards quickly on the fireplace so whoever had been after the man on the hearth could not come through. He stared down at Sirius Black trembling in pain and covered in blood. In his hands was a small limp bundle and Severus looked closer and saw it was Sirius's house elf Kreacher and he too was covered in blood. Sirius looked up a haunted look on his face and Severus saw Sirius was crying, stunned he wondered what had happened to bring Sirius to this state.

"Black what happened?" Severus asked.

"Bellatrix, tried to kill me, Kreacher saved me." Sirius replied.

"She got into your house?" McGonagall said and looked over at Severus who looked pale.

"N-no, Wormtail captured me, turned me over to Bella, Kreacher came, saved me."

"Kreacher sorry he is hurt." Kreacher said. "Kreacher sorry he is dying."

"No, no you cannot die, you have done so much good, please you cannot die." Sirius said sobbing.

"Get Poppy." McGonagall said as she knelt by Sirius.

"Right." Severus said heading out.

In the room Sirius was trying his best to stop the bleeding of his elf, despite the fact he was so badly hurt. McGonagall ran her wand over man and elf and set her mouth in a grim line, Sirius would live but the elf, well there was no hope, he was dying and in fact as Sirius held him Kreacher gave one last shuttering breath and died in his master's arms. Sirius moaned and held the dead elf closer and began to cry even harder, he cared about this little elf who had done so much to stop an evil wizard and had saved his master too. Severus came back with Poppy and she went over to Sirius and saw the dead elf in his injured arms.

"Sirius you have to put him down, he is gone." Poppy said.

"No, he cannot be dead, no, Kreacher, Kreacher I am so sorry." Sirius sobbed.

"Okay, let him go, we will see to him." McGonagall said.

"No, must not, not dead." Sirius stammered.

"He is." Severus said softly. "I will have him taken care of I promise you, come Sirius."

"Kreacher, I am so sorry." Sirius sobbed, it was sad to see, he had started to care about the elf this last year and now, now he had lost him so cruelly. "My poor Kreacher!"

"Come Sirius you are wounded." Severus said firmly.

Severus was shorter than Sirius but thanks to his regular exercise and good diet he had no trouble getting the taller and stocker man up and gently but firmly taking the dead elf from his arms. He removed his own outer robes and wrapped the dead elf in them, then he led Sirius to the hospital wing. Sirius was going into shock and Severus was glad that it was so late, most students were in their common rooms and he did not have to worry about them out. He put the badly injured man on a bed and stripped off the man's clothing. Damn him for preferring muggle attire, robes were easier when one was dealing with the wounded. He stripped him to his shorts and winced at the wounds on the man.

"Black you really angered her this time did you not?" Severus asked.

"Can't see how." Sirius replied trying to smile but failing, that Severus knew was not good. "We thought about marriage you know love, babies…"

"Yea, somehow she never seemed like the children type, too much the tart." Severus said using his wand to scan the wizard before him.

"Merlin's beard what did she do to you?" Poppy said walking over to him.

In the light of a lamp she put on the table by the bed Sirius looked terrible. True he had filled out and was a strong well built man but his body was now covered in bruises and cuts and his right arm was swollen and hung awkwardly from his side. His left hand was cut up badly and he had cuts up his left arm. His neck was starting to bruise badly and he had several cuts to his head and face. Severus turned to leave but Sirius grabbed his arm and Severus turned to him a look of annoyance on his face.

"Take care of my elf." Sirius said.

"He is dead." Severus said sharply.

"I know, but please take care of his body." Sirius said.

"Alright Sirius, I will, I promise." Severus said.

He was surprised that Sirius was humbled enough to take care of what his family would have thought as just a servant who could have their heads chopped off and added to the wall. Sirius was not acting like that, no he was showing true humanity and Severus was glad that Sirius was changing for the better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Charity Burbage had a tiring evening, her position was not so secure anymore at the school. In a way this was good, it meant that Wizarding children were by law to learn about muggle ways either at home or by their parents sending them to muggle schools. This was in hopes to stop the pureblood mania that had been going on for too long and to help wizards and witches to realize that the muggles were not all bad. This then probably was the last year she would work here but it was alright, she had the money from her books and such to fall back on. She left the staffroom and nearly ran into Severus Snape who was carrying a small bundle in his arms. She looked closer and saw it was the body of an elf and she noticed Severus had wrapped the body in his own robes.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"He saved his master's life and died doing it." Severus replied quietly.

"Poor thing, who did he serve?" Charity asked.

"Sirius Black, Kreacher was a great elf, that is his name, people need to know how good elves are."

"That is Kreacher?" Came the voice of Hermione and both teachers turned to face the prefect. "It is, oh Kreacher!"

"He saved Sirius life, he was a great elf." Severus said, "I have to bury him."

"Let us help." Came the voice of Harry Potter.

Behind Harry stood several students, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley Luna Lovegood and Dean Seamus. They had been in the library studying with Hermione when they had heard their teachers. They looked at the little elf in Severus's arms and Harry walked up and gently took him from Severus who seemed so reluctant now he had got the elf back to let him go. Yet Harry was persistent and Severus knew he had a right as this elf somewhat belonged to him.

"Is there a place where the elves bury their dead here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Severus.

"I, I don't know." Severus said. "I am sorry Mr. Potter I do not know that about them."

"It's okay, I will ask Dobby, Dobby!" Harry said and at once Dobby was there.

"Harry Potter called?" He said.

"Yes, Kreacher was killed." Harry said to him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, nearly killed Kreacher's master too." Severus said getting on the little elf's level. "I, I don't know much about your customs Dobby but if there are traditions, or a place you bury your dead?"

"By law we are allowed to bury our dead. Hogwarts has place for house elf dead."

"Would it be alright if we put him to rest?" Hermione asked him.

"It would be an honor I am sure, I will ask the other elves." Dobby said.

With a crack he was gone and Harry looked up at Severus and was surprised at how shook up he was about this. He had never thought Severus would even care about such creatures but he did. In a few moments Dobby was back with the news that there were catacombs the house elves were buried in. They would bury Kreacher there with full honors. A small crowd of elves gathered and lead the students down to the kitchens and to a small tunnel behind a hidden door. They lead the humans to the catacombs and laid the elf in a small niche.

"Good bye Kreacher, you were an honorable elf." Harry said.

"Thank you for all you did for all of us." Hermione said.

"If you have any ceremonies you need to do we will leave you to them." Severus said to the elves gathered.

"Thank you master Snape." The elves said.

Severus left and followed Harry to the hospital wing. Sirius had been patched up as best as Poppy could do and he was now clad in night shirt and covered with blankets. He saw Harry and made for a winning smile. Harry sat by him looking concerned, Sirius looked terrible even in the lamplight. His face was bruised and swollen, he had bandages at his throat and hands and he looked very pale.

"Look that bad do I Harry?" He asked at the concerned look on Harry's face.

"Yea, I heard it was Bellatrix." Harry replied.

"She wants to kill you too." Sirius said. "She told me a bit more than she should have, doesn't know it though."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Well I have been studying Legilimancy and my dear cousin was not aware of that." Sirius said. "Normally she can keep her mind closed very well."

"However you know her very well and can push buttons on her that get her so very mad." Harry said. "She know you know it then?"

"No, if she did she would have killed me outright." Sirius replied. "I learned quite a bit before Kreacher came and rescued me."

"Such as what mutt?" Severus asked him.

"She is working with some muggles I think." Sirius said. "Yaxley is with her too."

"She what?" Severus said looking far more worried than Harry had ever seen him.

"Sir what does that mean?" Harry asked him.

"It means she is far more powerful than Voldemort ever was, however she does not know we know what she knows." Sirius said. "She wants to kill Max too."

"I will bring him here, he will be safe." Severus said.

"You read my mind." Sirius said.

"Not hard, I only have to scan the two brain cells you have." Severus countered.

"You know Vampire that is not funny." Sirius said.

"Stop calling me Vampire."

"Stop saying I am brainless."

"You are I speak the truth."

"You are ugly and look like a Vampire."

"I have brains you do not."

"I am going to kill you Severus."

"You will have to wait until you can hold a wand again."

"I hate you."

"Same here mutt."

Harry was grinning, this was funny to him to watch these two go off on each other like this. Both men looked at the teen who was really having a great time. Severus glared at him and Sirius sulked a bit but Harry just laughed. Severus remembered something and took a vial out of his robes, he had been carrying this around but he had wanted McGonagall to ask him for it. He knew she was behind him at the moment and she would be annoyed he had made this then had her ask him for it.

"Here Potter." He said shoving the vial to him.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked him.

"Draught of the living death." Severus said silkily then at a glare from Poppy. "I was not joking when I said I could bottle fame."

"That what this is then, for me to keep people from talking about me here?" Harry said.

"Yes it will, take it or I really will feed you the draught of living death."

"You do Severus and I will turn you into a ferret and feed you to Buckbeak." McGonagall snapped at him from where she stood at the door.

"Thank you sir." Harry said and he downed the potion at once.

"You are welcome Harry." Severus replied.

Harry smiled he liked it when Severus called him by his first name, in school he normally did not. He did when they were not in class now and again and it was becoming more and more common for him to do so and Harry liked it. Severus had even started to tell him of his mother and father in school and Harry was not surprised his mother was so well liked and so gentle and kind. Severus had even told him he was more like his mother in most things. Severus was a great man Harry mused, too bad so many people vilified him, he really was a great wizard and did indeed care very much about everyone…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea poor Kreacher just as Sirius really started to like him this had to happen. At least he was able to show the little elf he did love and care for him at the end. I could not have Kreacher die and not ever have been loved by someone now could I?_

_So please review!_


	5. Chapter 4: Severus's Son at School

Chapter Four: Severus's Son at School:

Little Max was excited, he was going back to Hogwarts and was going to live with his father for a time at the school! He did not fully know this was to keep him safe, as it was not clear if Grimmauld place was still safe place as Bellatrix had been there as a child and knew where it was. So Max would stay with his father in the castle, and still be tutored by Remus Lupin. His trunk packed and sent to Hogwarts he waited with his stuffed panther near the floo, Molly Weasley by him. He was clad in his navy dress robes and had his long wavy black hair tied back. Molly threw floo powder on the fire, scooped up little Max and shouted out Hogwarts before she went through with him. They exited in McGonagall's office and Max wiggled out of Molly's arms seeing his father in the room. Severus crouched down and the boy ran to him with joy and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He squealed in delight.

"Hello little one." Severus said. "You ready to stay here?"

"Yes, I will be with you and uncle Moony!" Max replied.

"Yes you will Shrimp." Sirius said from the doorway, arms folded even with his heavily bandaged hands. "I guess I don't count?"

"Hi uncle Siri." Max said then at seeing his hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"Bellatrix said no to my proposal to marriage. "Sirius said. "I mean when I ask Minerva to marry me she does not break my hands!"

"No she just waits until you turn to Padfoot and then she turns to Tabby and chases you down." Max said looking up at him solemnly with his soulful black eyes. "Then she shreds you up."

"Okay that is it Shrimp, you are gonna get it!" Sirius said grinning at the young boy's wit.

"Uncle Moony will protect me!" Max said. "As will daddy!"

"It's true I will protect the little guy, people with brains have to stick together." Remus said.

"Agreed." Severus said.

"I am outnumbered, I am going to see Harry, at least he will be on my side!" Sirius said pouting.

"Doubtful, even he has more brains than you." Severus countered.

Max laughed and Severus scooped him up and carried him out. He put the boy down outside the door, holding his hand so he could walk. Severus did not care there were students out and about seeing him share a moment with his son. He was so very proud of Max and he did not mind the stares as he walked his son down the stairs. Most people knew he had a son but they would not ask him about the boy, as they wanted to keep house points. Severus kept a stern look on his face but Max knew even at his tender years that his father was in "teacher mode" now. Severus was walking his son down to lunch when he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Snape." Draco said then looked down at Max and grinned. "Hey Max, you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Can I daddy?" Max asked really liking Draco.

"Of course, but you must be good." Severus said then giving Draco a stern look. "You will behave yourself Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir." Draco said.

He held one of Max's little hands while his dad held the other. They came to the great hall and Severus allowed Draco to take the boy to the Slytherin table as there was not any place for a child at the head table. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco smirked at him as he conjured up a booster seat for Max. The rest of the students in the hall were naturally curious about this little guy and the word spread that the boy was Severus's. Severus needed not worry about his carefully honed reputation in the school. The older students knew how much he cared and would continue their tales of the "evil vampire of the dungeons" to the first years. They respected him so much especially after the battle last year when he had fought on their side.

"Is he staying here?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yea, Grimmauld place may not be safe." Harry replied. "It's good he is here, he can help me with my potions homework."

"Harry!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh fine I will continue to ask Luna for help." Harry groused. "She passed her OWLS in potions in her fourth year!"

"Yes, however Hermione is the smartest in our year" Ron said.

"With Draco second smartest in our year." Neville said. "It's not fair Max is with him, we should have him."

"Severus is Draco's godfather you know." Harry said. "Besides we have plenty of time to get him back."

"Yea we do at that." Ron said. "Can't have him corrupted by Slytherin now can we?"

After lunch Remus came to take care of Max as Severus trusted him and he was Max's tutor to boot until it was safe for him to go to a muggle school. With Bellatrix out there she would do anything to try and hurt the boy. Sirius longed to swing Max up but with his bandaged hands he could not manage it. Remus did swing Max up getting a laugh out of the little boy. This got several students walking by to smile and stare at the sight. That is until Severus gave them glares that got them scurrying to their next classes.

"Mind if I take him outside?" Remus asked Severus.

"No, it would be good for him." Severus said. "Do keep him on the grounds though."

"I will, Sirius you want to come?" Remus asked.

"Yes but I cannot come as Padfoot, not until my hands heal." Sirius said.

"That is okay uncle Siri, you will get well." Max said.

Severus watched his son leave the school and went down to his dungeons and classes. He glared at the first years who looked up at him in terror, despite the fact his son had been at lunch they still feared him. Ah yes his reputation was intact and he knew he had the older students to thank. Mean time little Max was running ahead of Remus and Sirius out in the glorious end of summer day. He stopped just by Hagrid's house and stood frozen in interest at what he saw before him. Remus and Sirius came up and saw the Thestrals standing looking at the little boy. The grown wizards realized with a shock little Max saw them too.

"What are these?" Max asked as he had never studied or knew anything about Thestrals. "They look kind of funny, can they see?"

"Yes, yes they can." Remus said doing his best to not show the shock he felt. "They are very useful, the coaches are pulled by them."

"Never saw them in school." Sirius said. "Saw them first time I came back, after I escaped."

"Why did you not see them before?" Max asked curiously.

"Well we better let your father explain that." Remus said. "He knows more about them."

"Because he has worked here for so long?" Max asked.

"Yes, that would be it Shrimp." Sirius said grinning to hide the pain and horror he felt. "Why don't we see if Fang wants to play fetch?"

Later that evening, after Severus had tucked his son into bed he met with Dumbledore in his office. Remus had filled him in and he had never seen such pain in Severus's eyes. There was no doubt that Max had seen his mother die, but how could he not remember that? Unless his memories had been altered or Oblivated. Severus took a seat and Sirius wanted to comfort him but was not sure how to. This was the man's son who had seen what no-one had thought he had! What was worse was the fact that he understood the death of his mother even if he did not remember seeing it and that hurt Severus the most.

"Who found him?" Severus asked.

"She had something set up, a letter that went to the Auror office." Dumbledore said. "I think she expected something like this."

"Because of me." Severus said.

"No, no I don't think so, if that were the case the boy would have been killed, someone wanted her dead but spent the time to wipe the boy's memories." Dumbledore said standing up. "But why and who would do that?"

"I plan to find out." Severus said. "At the same time Max does not need to know does he?"

"If you could look into his mind, see if there is anything there remaining." Dumbledore asked. "If there is we can remove it and put it in my pensive."

"I will prepare him for that in the morning." Severus said looking much older than his years at the moment. "He is just a boy, he does not need this at his young age!"

"Severus we are there for him, you are there for him." Remus said. "He is a strong, good kind boy and he will get through this."

"Wolf for once you show wisdom in your words." Severus said.

He knew he would face whatever came next, he had friends and extended family to help him raise Max and help him too. Severus knew without others to help him and his son this last year he would not have survived. Sirius put a bandaged hand on his shoulder and Severus looked up at him. Sirius did not say a word, but Severus knew he was trying to show his support. For that he was grateful, it was truly a miracle that these two even got along as well as they did. Sirius promised himself once Severus was not so worried to get right back to annoying him, as that was his job in life now…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes Max has seen the death of his mother. I wanted that to be made clear, as to how he does not remember, well that will come later! As for the students seeing Severus's son? It would give even more respect to Severus as the students would see he did have a heart and cared so much about others too._

_As always do review!_


	6. Chapter 5: Black and White

Chapter Five: Black and White:

Blood Castle:

Bellatrix was not in a good mood at all. She sat slumped in the chair of her castle brooding over the loss of Sirius Black. She should have realized the house elf Kreacher was attached to his master like he was. No matter, she was sure she had killed him when she threw the silver knife at him. Sirius was badly hurt as well and that was a comfort at least. She got up and left the anti-chamber and headed to the main hall. It was gleaming now as she used her own house elves, or rather those passed on to her via the death of Voldemort. This castle was hers, she would not go back to the moldering wreck of Riddle house, the place Voldemort had had to complete his complex bit of magic to come back.

She felt a pang of sorrow, she had not been the one to bring him back, no that was Barty Crouch, a noble death eater who she had respected, she missed him still. Wormtail hovered at her feet, he had escaped from Azkaban and had proven useful to Voldemort as he was good with potions and spells in his own right. Though a coward Bellatrix knew not to underestimate him, which is why she had bound him to her. She was his mistress, he her slave and she felt safer with things that way as did he, she protected him even grudgingly but there it was, she needed him as she had no potions master of her own now. Oh yes he was gifted in that regard, not as gifted as Severus Snape but gifted nonetheless. He had created several beauty potions Bellatrix required and she had liked the results, so for now she did not Crucio him in frustration for her loss.

"My lady I am sorry." Wormtail said trembling at her feet.

"It is not your fault fool." Bellatrix said. "How was I to know Kreacher would show loyalty to that bully and scum of a cousin?"

"You could not mistress." Wormtail said casting his watery pale eyes to the floor.

"What I do not understand is how Severus could live under the same roof as Sirius, I know all too well how they hated each other in school, unless, ah how could I have been so blind!" Bellatrix laughed. "They must be lovers!"

"Sirius is mad but I do not think he is that mad." Wormtail said cautiously. "Snivillus cares not for any but his own self and that brat he spawned."

"What have you found out about the death of the brat's mother?" Bellatrix said.

"The one who killed her has fled the country mistress." Wormtail said. "He was a follower of Grindelwald."

"I see, where is he now?" Bellatrix asked Wormtail.

"I know not mistress." Wormtail said fearing he was to get tortured.

"Mistress, Mr. Yaxley is here." A house elf in a spotless black pillow case said bowing low.

"Bring him in elf." Bellatrix said.

The elf bowed and in a moment Yaxley came into the room. He towered over the trembling bent from of Wormtail but was not much taller than his lady. He was clad in black death eater robes but did not wear the death eater mask. Bellatrix hated them, her followers did not need them now, there were so few and they followed her out of loyalty to the cause. He knelt before her and kissed the hand offered and remained there until she bit him to stand.

"What news my faithful knight?" She asked him.

"Grayback after long days has sniffed out the one who killed Severus's brat's mother." Yaxley said.

"Good, very good, where is he?" She asked.

"In Bavaria my lady." Yaxley said. "Grayback you worthless werewolf come here!"

At once a tall stocky figure came into the room and stood before Bellatrix. With a cuff from Yaxley he snarled but knelt before her. She did not extend her hand as she would not allow this filth to touch her. He had at the very least bathed as the last time he came filthy, smelling of blood and who knew what else she had Crucioed him so badly he had howled and begged for mercy. Still he was unshaven and his hair and beard were matted and gray and his nails were long and uneven. His black robes were tight upon him and he went barefoot as he shunned much of the human world. He trembled but dared not move, even the little bit of silver that Bellatrix's gown was shot with made him uncomfortable at such close range.

"Speak fool or I will see how well you tolerate a silver tipped whip!"

"I found the murderer in Bavaria mistress." Grayback said. "He is in Fussen, on the Austrian border."

"You did not bring him to me." Bellatrix said glaring at the wolf.

"No mistress, he is well protected and hidden."

"I must see him." Bellatrix said. "You will take me wolf."

"Yes mistress." Grayback said. "Your wish is my command."

"So glad you understand that filth." Bellatrix said.

She knew how to deal with filth like Grayback, she would give him a few rewards for his service but he knew she was in charge here. She could kill him any time she wished and would if he did not obey her. He did not fully like the arrangement but it was better than what awaited him if he went out on his own. With the death of most of his pack and the refusal of new pups to join him he was in a vulnerable state and knew he needed the protection of Bellatrix to survive.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Burrow:

Lucius Malfoy stood quietly in the garden of the burrow. He looked around with interest and actually found it a peaceful and quiet place to be. He had learned so much over the last year, the lessons of his father finally sinking in. How he wished now he had listened to him and never joined Voldemort. So many had died because of him, yes he had saved some families but so many others had died. He himself felt as if he should not have been allowed to live. Still being here made him feel peaceful, it was a piece of heaven on earth he mused. That is until the gnome that popped up from a hole saw him gave a squeak at his smirk and swore at him.

"If you were in my garden I would have you working on my flowerbeds or as food for my dogs." Lucius said to the gnome who looked up at him and swore again. "I wonder which child taught you that?"

"All of them I am sure." Narcissa said as she walked to stand by him and looked at the gnome. "They are useful, if you can get them to work. If not for our elves I am not sure they would work. Dobby had a knack with them."

"He was an arrogant horrible elf…" Lucius began when his wife cut him off.

"No, he was doing as your father ordered him to do on his death bed. You beat and tortured that elf so that he had no choice but to seek freedom to do as you father made him promise."

"Do not side with a house elf dear." Lucius began.

"I will, they are good creatures, take Kreacher if not for him Voldemort could have come back."

"Do not say his name!" Lucius hissed turning pale.

"I will, he nearly killed Severus, Draco and used you horribly, he was nothing more than a murderer and other things." Narcissa knew full well what Voldemort had done to her husband as she was still helping Lucius get over that.

Lucius knew she was right, however before the conversation could continue Molly appeared and ushered them into the burrow. She was prepared for rude remarks but was not prepared for how humbled both the Malfoy's looked. It was as if they had been given the honor to enter Buckingham palace and Molly was the queen. Lucius loved the place at once, his once hard heart was softened and he could feel the love that filled this humble yet great home. He loved it at once and wished his own cold manor could feel like this home. Oh yes he had all money could buy, and the Weasleys did not, yet they were richer than he by far because of all the love that was here.

"It's not much but safer than Grimmauld Place right now." Molly said.

"It's beautiful." Narcissa said.

"It is more a home than ever my manor could be." Lucius said humbly.

"Well in that case you may stay for tea." That last coming from Arthur. "The order is meeting here."

He walked up to the tall aristocratic Malfoy who looked so humbled now. Arthur never in a million years thought that he would see such a look on a Malfoy. However he had seen it in the eyes of Draco last year and he saw it in the eyes of Lucius now. He knew Lucius had been through hell under Voldemort, he had a pretty good idea what Voldemort had done to him. He was willing to help Lucius as he knew it was the right thing, old rivalries had to be put behind them if they were to survive in this new world. Harry was right, fighting and showing nothing but contempt was not going to work, they had to unite and Arthur was humbling himself just as much as Lucius was.

"Arthur I have been a wicked evil fool." Lucius said. "How can you forgive me of what I have done?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Arthur said slowly. "I mean to not do so kind of puts me on the same page as Voldemort and other dark lords. Harry was right, we have to stop fighting each other and work together."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Lucius said. "He was more than generous, he allowed those who surrendered their freedom to stay with their families. If I were him I would have had me beheaded and hung said head on a pike."

"What good would that do?" Molly said. "You do have skills that are needed."

"Such as?" Lucius said.

"Well you are Slytherin and as Severus and I were the only ones for a time in the order you are needed." Mad-eye Moody said slumping up to stand before Lucius. "I got both eyes on you boy, you mess up again and I will take a whip to you."

"Alastor!" Molly warned him.

"No he has every right Mrs. Weasley." Lucius said. "He knows I will not be stupid like I was before."

"I love Veritaserum." Moody said smiling thinly.

"Yes I am all too aware of that Mad-eye." Severus said entering the room trying to glare at Moody but failing.

"Do not test me boy." Moody said to him. "Next time I use Veritaserum on you I will make it myself and I am not sure I do make that right."

"Yes you are a dismal potions maker." Severus said to Moody.

"Severus to you everyone is dismal at potions." McGonagall said coming into the room.

"I am the best Minerva and I want everyone to know that." Severus said.

"You are impossible." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Severus said smirking.

Lucius had never seen Severus banter with McGonagall like this before. He did not think it would be wise to laugh and so he did not. He took a seat at the scrubbed wooden table and after being defended by both Severus and Mad-eye from McGonagall who was enjoying seeing how easy it was to annoy the senior Malfoy the meeting got under way. Lucius just wished he could be like Severus. He never showed much more than a flash of annoyance when he was annoyed by McGonagall but Lucius knew he colored, the curse of a Malfoy he knew.

At this first meeting he had to deal with being grilled on his motives and why he was here and if he really was going to help them. Yet he did not mind, no-one tried to torture or hurt him or really even insult him. This was a far cry from being a death eater, this was more like family and he wished he could take back the past and had done what Severus had done and turned spy. It would not be the last time for him to think this way either…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The title of the chapter is more about feelings than anything else. Bellatrix is black, evil and cruel. The contrast is Lucius Malfoy, I wanted to show how he has started to change for the better, and I wanted him in the order as well. He is on probation and does not have to help out but I thought that he would want to as he needs to make up for how horrible he had been as he did take a major dose of humble pie as it were._

_You know the little button down below? Yes please click it and review!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Memory

Chapter Six: The Memory:

Hogwarts:

Severus had not the heart to try and see the memories in his son's mind that might still be there after his mother's death. It was only by gentle but firm insistence by the headmaster he reluctantly took the boy to the headmaster's office on the insistence Poppy was there as well. He had carefully explained to the boy he needed to look into his mind and it would be a bit uncomfortable but not to block him. Max had agreed and it had torn at Severus's heart. He did not want to hurt the boy and here he was about do to the very thing he hated.

He thought this then must have been how his father felt when he had to discipline him as a child. Yes he Severus had been a handful, his father had been proud of him most of the time, that is unless he stepped over the line. Max was a good child and really had not stepped over the line himself as if yet. There was that key word yet, he knew Max would get in trouble and he would have to discipline him. However if he could not even handle it when Max got a scrape or bruise, this was a thousand times worse for him. Severus was a very protective parent as he had grown so very close to his son.

"You wish me to do this Severus?" Dumbledore had asked Severus earlier that day.

"No, I will, he trusts me, I mean he trusts you as well headmaster but as I am his father." Severus said.

"I understand my boy, I do indeed." Dumbledore said.

He put a hand on his boy's shoulder for Severus was his boy. When Severus had come back from the dark lord humbled, broken and hurting Dumbledore knew he needed protection. After Severus had punished himself brutally after James and Lily Potters deaths and Moody had used Veritaserum on him to ease that old Auror's mind Dumbledore had the papers drawn up and made himself Severus's guardian. The head of Slytherin really was his boy and he did not allow Severus to forget that fact on a daily bases. He understood the bond a father and son could have for though Severus could be sharp with him he did look up to him most of the time. Dumbledore knew he made mistakes, but he tried so hard to be as good a father figure to Severus as Severus's own father had been. It was not always easy as he failed at times as do all parents but he did redeem himself in the end.

"Are you ready Max?" Severus asked his little boy.

"Yes daddy." Max said.

"Okay relax, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable, if it hurts too much just say stop and I will." Severus said his heart torn for his son.

"Okay daddy." Max said.

Severus knelt before the chair his son was on and said the spell and entered his boy's mind. He was as gentle as he could be and he found that Max's mother had been a good mother, she had to work and when she did she left the boy with a kindly old house elf who spoiled the boy a bit much but clearly loved him. That elf had been found dead along with Max's mother, the boy was asleep in his room and so no-one thought he had seen a thing. Severus saw Max's mother reading to him Severus came to a memory that was mixed up and garbled and knew this was the one. He gently took the memory with his wand and extracted it from Max's head. He put it in a jar and at once Poppy was over the child to make sure he was alright.

"I done daddy?" Max asked.

"Yes, we found what we needed." Severus said giving him a large piece of chocolate. "There little one that will help with any pain."

"Thank you daddy." Max said before he started on the chocolate. "It not hurt at all daddy."

"You are welcome little one." Severus said. "Poppy if you could take Max to Remus and tie up Sirius I would be much appreciated."

"That is not nice, Sirius is not that bad." Poppy said as Max giggled at his father wanting to tie up "uncle Siri" he did not say a word as he concentrated on his large piece of chocolate.

"Yes he is, last time you gave him pain potion he tried to fly through Hogwarts, on a school broom." Severus shot back.

"Good point, come Max, let's go see Remus." Poppy said holding out her hand for Max to take.

"Okay, see you later daddy!" Max said.

Once he was gone Severus followed Dumbledore to where his pensive was and let Dumbledore pour the memory into the bowl. Both wizards bent forward and at once they were tugged into Max's memory. _They landed in a small but clean bedroom where a little boy lay sleeping. The memory was flickering in and out much like what the TV does with bad reception. Still Severus could make out his son sleeping under a large warm quilt. Max woke up at the sound of voices and walked from his room and down a narrow hall. He saw a witch and wizard arguing, Severus knew the witch as Max's mother, Aurora. She was just the same as he remembered her, dark near black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. The man she was arguing with was tall, fair and blond._

"_I do not know why you are here!" Aurora snapped at the man. "I have a son, you will wake him."_

"_I need that book, you must give it to me." The man snarled in heavily accented English._

"_I cannot see what you want with a children's book, it is my son's!" Aurora said._

"_Do not toy with me girl, you understand what the book means." The wizard said._

"_I do not have it anymore." Aurora said._

"_Too bad then." The wizard said._

"_Come master Max, you cannot stay here!" A small elf said tugging at the boy's sleeve. "Not safe, come!"_

_Max fought the elf who was matched in strength with the boy. She tugged gently as she could but she could not stop Max from seeing the man send a flash of green light that hit his mother and caused her to fall dead to the floor. Finally the elf managed to hide the boy and mutter enchantments over him, clearly to block the traumatic memory._ Severus felt himself tugged gently back from the memory and lead to a chair. He wept quietly as he gave into his grief. He rarely ever shed tears, he was not a man, a wizard to do so, but what he had seen drove him to tears and he could not help but sob as his heart broke for his son.

"That elf, she blocked it but did not remove it." Severus said looking up at Dumbledore tears streaming down his face. "She died for him."

"Yes she did, Severus I want to show you something." Dumbledore said leading Severus to his library. "You need to see this."

"See what?" Severus asked, drying his eyes as Dumbledore reached down and picked up the very book that Aurora had been reading to Max.

"This is a wizards children's book." Dumbledore said. "One of a three that still exists."

"Is in runes." Severus said taking up the ancient book. "I can read these as I need to for certain potions."

"It is time I share with you something from my own youth." Dumbledore said taking a seat at his desk. "You remember when you first came to me after you found out what Voldemort was going to do?" Dumbledore said. "You remember what I said?"

"You knew how it felt to be betrayed by one who promised great things?" Severus said. "How easy it is to fall for the allure of evil?"

"Then it is time for me to tell you something very few know but I feel you should know." Dumbledore said. "I was at one time friends with Grindelwald in our youth, I was foolish and thought his dreams of a world ruled by witches and wizards in peace and harmony spoke to my heart."

"It sounds familiar." Severus said. "Voldemort took me in with those lies though I knew deep down he was evil."

"I took knew deep down what Gellert was, my younger brother Aberforth warned me and warned me but I would not listen. It took the death of my sister to come to my senses. Grindelwald fled and finally after many years I did meet him in battle and you know the rest."

"Yes, yes I do, so that is why you have trusted me sir, you believe I am good and I made a mistake." Severus said.

"Yes and that is why I adopted you my boy." Dumbledore said. "I knew you needed family, I had a brother, nieces nephews, great nieces and nephews, you had nothing my boy."

"Thank you sir." Severus said looking up at Dumbledore. "For all you have done for me."

"Sometimes my boy I am a foolish old man, take last year, if not for my brother I would have run off on my own to take down all the Horcruxes. He would not have me do that, probably why he was sorted to Hufflepuff, the best house here at Hogwarts."

"Hnn, headmaster you are forgetting Slytherin did create a chamber to protect the school." Severus said smirking.

"Yes, lemon drop my boy?" Dumbledore said offering the sweets to Severus.

"No thank you headmaster." Severus said.

"One day I will get you to try them at least" Dumbledore said popping one in his mouth his blue eyes twinkling. "One more thing Severus, read the story of the three brothers, you may find some interesting things in there."

"Yes headmaster." Severus said getting up with the book and leaving the office to find his son. "As long as I do not have to try those lemon sweets."

He heard a laugh as he left the office and he smirked. He so loved to get the last word in, it made his day, though he was sure Dumbledore let him do that because he did care so much. Leave it to the old headmaster to try and cheer him up, and dammit most of the time it worked, though one Severus Snape was not going to say that out loud. He was Slytherin after all…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I hope the memory explains how Max knew his mother was dead and how he did not remember seeing it. That memory was blocked by the elf as she knew it would be needed later. However she did not want the boy to be traumatized by it at this time._

_Please do review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Swimming Fun

Chapter Seven: Swimming Fun:

It was still warm four weeks into the new school year and as such Severus had taken his son to the lake to swim. Max had become quite a swimmer over the summer though that had as much to do with him learning to swim with Harry by his side than anything else. Remus stayed by Max while Severus and Sirius now healed and in human form tried to drown each other deeper in the lake. If Remus were a betting man he would have his money on Severus who kept tossing the insane Animagmus into the lake and holding him under. Not too long but long enough as he really did not wish to kill Sirius just put him in his place.

Harry and Ron were out on this fine early fall day after Quidditch practice and came on the men and Max in the lake. They were sore, sweaty and in need of a shower or swim and were tempted to jump in long before they came on the four people in the lake. Harry grinned, Sirius was getting what he deserved as he did like to torment poor Severus. Harry had come a long way to side with Severus but as Severus had done so much the year before he had formed a true bond with the wizard. Remus spotted the two boys and called to them.

"Come in the water is nice!" He said.

"We don't have any swimming attire." Ron said.

"Neither do I." Sirius said smirking.

"Okay then I really am not coming in." Harry said.

"You had better be wearing something Sirius Black!" McGonagall said walking up as she had been taking a walk around the lake with Dumbledore.

"Um no, didn't think," at a glare from his former head of house Sirius added, "okay I have shorts on!"

"He does, I doubt anyone wants a naked Sirius on their hands." Remus said. "I for one do not, don't think he wants to embarrass himself."

"Remus the boys." Dumbledore warned him.

"Oh right, sorry, do come in wont you?" Remus asked them all.

"Thank you no, I am headed back to the castle." Dumbledore said.

"I have papers to grade, your young Slytherins need to learn how to write." McGonagall shot at Severus.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall left and Harry laughed at the look on Severus's face and he stripped down to his shorts, put a charm on his glasses so they would stay on and stay dry and jumped into the lake. He came up gasping at the shock of the cold water and glared at Remus and Max who were laughing at him. The lake was not warm it was freezing! Yet at the gasp and quiet swearing of Ron it was worth it. Max flipped to his back and did a clumsy but still effective backstroke and Harry watched him.

"Not funny Remus!" Ron gasped.

"Well I don't find it cold." Remus countered.

"It nice!" Max said, "it not cold!"

"Right, sure it is not." Harry said grinning.

He did not see his godfather dive under and swim for him. Next thing he knew he was drug under and his eyes went wide in shock. However he could swim now and he was not a seeker on his Quidditch team for nothing. He twisted around and got out of Sirius's grasp and came to the surface. Then he dove down so fast Sirius did not have time to react. Harry got the older wizard's legs and drug him under and shoved him to the bottom of the lake and came up and swam as fast as he could from Sirius. He found himself behind Severus who arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ah hello professor?" Harry said. "A bit of help here?"

"You seem to have things under control Potter." Severus said silkily.

"Look out!" Harry said just as Sirius lunged for Severus however there really was no need as Severus, without looking shoved Sirius under. "Oh never mind then, how did you do that?"

"One learns things of defense over the years, it is very hard for someone to sneak up on me." This as Remus tried to grab his leg deep under him only to get taken in a head lock and drug to the surface. "Even Lupin cannot sneak up on me."

"Can't breathe." Remus gasped and Severus let go of him and Sirius and Remus rounded on Severus.

"Guys don't do that, you will only get hurt." Harry said.

"It seems Mr. Potter you have some of your mother's brains after all." Severus said.

"Yea he does as that." Remus said stepping back.

"Got one question for you Severus." Sirius said grinning.

"What mutt?" Severus snapped at him.

"You like to swim and bathe right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do." Severus said. "Every day in fact I take at least a shower, sometimes a bath in the evening why do you ask?"

"Why then in all the hells is your hair so damn greasy?"

"I do not know, I cannot help it, the same reason you cannot help being brainless." Severus shot at him.

"He got you there Sirius and stop teasing him about his hair, it is not that bad!" Harry said defending Severus, "I know what unruly hair is like."

"Yes this form the boy who looks as if he stuck his finger in a light socket." Severus said coolly.

"Professor I am on your side!" Harry said pretending to be offended.

"Yes but you are Gryffindor." Severus replied.

"Guys a little help here?" Came Ron's voice and everyone turned.

They saw Max was very effectively splashing Ron who was not sure if he should splash back as Severus might kill him or let the little boy drown him. In the end it was Harry who came to his rescue. He snuck up on Max, grabbed him and swung him out of the water. Max squealed and thought Harry would throw him in the lake but Harry just put him gently back in the water. No way was he going to try and drown the little guy, Severus would turn him into a squid or worse he was sure of it.

"You should toss him in he can swim." Draco said from the shore.

"I value my life thanks." Harry said looking over at the blond Slytherin and then at Ron and an evil plan came into their minds.

"You are wise, I do not want Max getting drowned by you cubs." Severus said coming up he looked up to see Padfoot sneaking up on Draco and wondered if he should warn him but then thought better of it and he turned to Max. "You are not cold are you?"

"No daddy, the water is not cold."

"Hey what are you at, no don't you dare Sirius put me down!" Draco roared just as he was dumped into the lake he came up roaring and sputtering in rage. "I am going to kill you Sirius Black!"

"Just owl your mother she will do it for you." Harry said between fits of laugher.

"It's not funny Potter!" Draco snarled.

"I agree with Mr. Potter, write your mother, I intend to." Severus said smirking at the terror that came to Sirius's eyes.

"It was a joke and those boys put me up to it!" Sirius said pointing to Harry and Ron who looked innocent as innocent could be.

"Us?" Harry said getting out of the lake drying off.

"You must be mental." Ron said also getting out. "I value my life, if I did that Mrs. Malfoy would be here to kill me, then my mum would come and finish off the dust that remained of me."

The boys got dressed as Severus came out of the water with Max. Severus dried his son off and then himself and then got dressed in his black clothing and robes. Max dressed in jeans, trainers, tee shirt hoodie and his navy robes. Remus came out and kindly helped Draco out and got his wand and dried the Draco off and then himself and he too got dressed.

"Thank you sir." Draco said.

"You know personally if I was to be killed I would not mind if your mum did it Draco." Ron said.

"Really why is that?" Draco asked.

"She is hot." Ron said and Draco turned pink.

"Yea she is, absolutely gorgeous." Harry replied smirking.

"I think she was the first girl I had a true crush on." Remus said.

"I wish she would look at me." Harry said. "What does your dad have over me?"

"What, you take that back Potter!" Draco said.

Harry turned and ran as did Draco, Severus pretended this had not happened, after all Draco would not harm Harry he valued his hide. No if they took it into the castle he would kill them, besides Harry had pushed Draco a bit too far with that comment. He let Max take his hand and led him up to the castle and to his rooms where Max would take a short nap before dinner. Bellatrix was still out there but for the time being life was very good and Severus could not be any happier…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_How small things can make live livable, a swim, friends and for Severus his son. I think that helped him with his turning point. With his own flesh and blood to care for it just helped him become that much more alive. He was really walking dead for so long and now he really has something to live for._

_So do please review!_


	9. Chapter 8: Felix Felicis

Chapter Eight: Felix Felicis:

Harry came to potions early the next day and sat down in his usual seat right by Ron and Hermione. Dean was now at their table as Neville was not taking potions anymore. He had got an OWL in potions but his grade was not high enough for Severus's expectations. Instead he was working hard on his mastery in Herbology as he had not only got his NEWT in it but was fast becoming a great apprentice for professor Sprout. Harry saw at the front of the class a small cauldron with what looked like molten gold leaping merrily from within. He wondered what it was and turned to Hermione who was a bit puzzled too by the gold liquid. She knew what it was but not why Severus would make this potion at all, it was very hard to do so and he had to have a very good reason to.

"Wonder what that is?" Harry asked her.

"I think it is Luck, but if that is the case, very few can brew that." Hermione replied.

"Well professor Snape is not a potions master and teacher at Hogwarts for his looks." Ron said quietly.

"Ron that was not nice!" Hermione hissed at him.

"I bet you think he is good looking then?" Ron shot at Hermione.

"Yes he is, if I were only ten years older I would go out with him!" Hermione shot back at Ron getting him to turn red with anger.

"Fine date him see if I care!" Ron hissed back.

"Um guys this really is not the time." Harry warned them.

The door to Severus's office opened and Severus entered the class that was already very quiet, even the normal bickering of Ron and Hermione stopped as he swept into his class. Everyone was wondering what Severus had planned. He walked to stand by the small cauldron on his desk and surveyed the sixth years all gathered here. Harry was feeling exited, not a feeling he usually had in potions, something was up and he wondered what. Severus looked over at him and then at the rest of the class.

"Who knows what this is?" Severus said and only Hermione's hand went up. "Miss Granger I am aware you know what it is, however please allow one of your classmates to answer."

"Sorry sir." Hermione said pulling her hand down and blushing.

"Mr. Potter if you have spent as much time studying as you have in other activities you should know what this is." Severus said, not cutting Harry any slack just because they now got along. "Care to enlighten the class?"

"Just my luck," Harry murmured.

"Not all of us are endowed with the hearing of a bat, do speak louder Mr. Potter."

"Um its liquid luck sir, you drink it and get lucky." Harry said. "Its proper name is Felix Felicis sir."

"Very good, why then if it is liquid luck as Mr. Potter put it. Why was it not used last year in the battle?" Severus looked around and at Draco who was not paying as much attention as he should. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well as anyone who has half a brain knows sir Felix can only give so much luck, as a war or battle is so complicated the luck simply put would not work, it was used in the second world war by Grindelwald in Germany, he had the muggle leader take it but it did not work out in the end."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin." Severus said. "Now aside from battles and war what would one use this for? Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't know sir, if I had a chance to take some probably to, well get a girlfriend sir?" He blushed as the class laughed and Hermione glared at him. "Sorry sir I could not think of anything else."

"I see, I am sure many of you have noble reasons for wanting a taste of this." Severus said and a small smile came to his face. "However, in order to earn this you will have to work for it. You will spend the week learning how to properly brew a blood replenishing potion, after this you will work in class on finding improvements to the potion. The student that does the best will get a bottle of Felix, if you manage to make a poison you will fail this part of your class and be out of the contest is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The students said.

Harry was nervous, so far he had done well in following directions from a book. But to experiment and improve a potion? That was to him crazy, how was he to do that? He knew the NEWT level classes were harder, but Potions was taking the top of his hardest classes. He mentally groaned as he realized what was expected of him. Sixth year was even harder than he expected, he was studying as hard if not harder than last year with little time for eating and Quidditch. He wondered not for the first time if his working for his NEWT in potions was really a good idea. He just did not have his mother's talent for potions try as he might. He found he liked Transfiguration and even Herbology a bit better though he respected Severus and the fact he was really a good professor.

Of course every class the sixth years took now, from charms to transfiguration to the defense classes they were being taught how to cast spells wordlessly. Harry found this not as hard as it would have been had he not learned Occulumency but still it was not easy. No he had to work just as hard as everyone else and found that defense was the hardest class of all for this. After the fifth time in one defense class he found himself staring at the ceiling from an expertly cast silent spell from Hermione he had very nearly snapped. He had got up and cast a very effective spell at her and turned her hair green. She didn't realize what he had done for a few moments as she forced him to put up silently a shield charm to stop her from jinxing him.

"Hermione your hair." Ron said when he was able to take a break and see her hair.

"What Ron?" Hermione said.

"Um it's green?" Ron said and watched as she looked at her plait of now green hair.

"You were planning on telling me when Harry?" She said looking ready to kill him.

"Um you hit me with a jelly legs jinx, a pillow knee, a full body bind, a stupefy and another jelly legs!" Harry snapped. "Just because you get this faster than the rest of us does not mean you have to give me a headache!"

"Headache Harry?" Hermione snapped as Harry had said the wrong thing. "I will show you headache!"

Moody turned from where he was coaching Neville and watched as Harry and Hermione faced each other wands out. He knew he should stop this but who was he to stop a witch from letting of a little steam? He would stop it soon enough but let the teens get some frustration out first. Draco looked at them wide eyed as did Ron who tried to calm them down. Yet that was not going to happen as these two were very stressed and taking it out on each other. Hermione struck first and Harry blocked it and shot a charm at her. He was fast but not fast enough and she turned his hair a bright blue. Harry hit her with a cheering charm and she got it off and sent another color changing charm at him that hit Draco. The charm turned his hair green and he threw a charm at Ron who was laughing hard at him now. Ron's hair turned purple and Moody knew he had to put an end to this now.

"Enough!" He roared limping up. "Since you seem to like color changing charms I think you can go to lunch that way."

"No professor!" Hermione said. "Harry started it sir, make him go to lunch with green hair sir!"

"Yes, everyone can see how you wasted time in class today!" Moody said. "Oh and five points each from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin!"

"Way to go scar-head." Draco shot at Harry.

"Hermione started it!" Harry grumbled.

"I did not you did Harry!" Hermione said, "just because as a witch I actually have brains!"

"Where do you keep them in your books?" Harry shot back then realized what he had done and looked at her in horror. "Hermione I…"

"Keep it up and I will do worse than change your hair Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"Must be that time of month." Ron muttered.

"What did you say?" Hermione shot at him going very red.

"Enough class is over!" Moody snapped at his class. "Go to lunch now!"

Severus was sitting in the great hall talking to McGonagall when he looked up and stared. McGonagall looked up as well and saw Ron Weasley with purple hair, Harry Potter with bright blue hair, Hermione Granger with bright green hair and Draco Malfoy with dark green hair enter the hall. Moody slumped to his seat and McGonagall turned to him wanting to know exactly what this was all about. He knew, _knew_ that transfiguration could not be used as a punishment! She glared at him as he tucked into his lunch and looked at her with his magical eye.

"I didn't do it." Moody said.

"Let me see, they lost control threw color charms at each other and you made them keep the results as punishment?" Severus asked.

"Yes, look better that way too." Moody growled.

"Indeed, it seems Mr. Malfoy is enjoying his hair." Dumbledore said smiled.

"Oh goody as if he needs more of a swelled head." Severus muttered.

"You are partly to blame." McGonagall said to Severus.

"I am not! I have raised that boy as best I could as his godfather."

"Delusional." Moody muttered.

"Well it is not my fault for his swelled head, ask his father about that one." Severus said putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"True but you do let him get away with more things than most." McGonagall retorted. "Second year…"

"He would not have been on my team if he were not a good seeker." Severus replied. "I only want winners on my team. Lucius could have bought gold plated brooms and if his son had not been a good player he would not have been on my team."

"So glad to hear you can be fair." McGonagall replied.

"At least I did not break the rules and let a certain first year at that time have a broom and be seeker on my team." Severus said innocently.

"He was very good and Harry is an orphan you know what his home life was like." McGonagall replied.

"Hnn yes you just wanted to win the cup." Severus said smirking at the look he got from McGonagall.

He went back to eating and knew that Draco was going to milk his green hair for all it was worth. Sure enough everyone in school would regret Draco and his green hair before the day was out. When time came for the students to remove the charms Draco refused. So for the next week he went classes with green hair. As it technically was not against the rules he was allowed to keep it. That is until Severus told him to remove it or he wrote his mother. The thought of Narcissa marching up to the school scared Draco into putting his hair back to normal much to the relief of the rest of the school.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Now we cannot have Severus always nice can we? No, he is a no-nonsense man in the classroom and will stay that way. I do love Severus he is awesome to me! As for Moody's punishment, the teens did it to themselves and deserved to go around like that!_

_Anyway you guys rock! As always do review!_


	10. Chapter 9: The Gaurdian

Chapter Nine: The Guardian:

Severus was at the burrow waiting, it was not for an order meeting but for something else entirely. He was not sure what was wanted of him today. Remus was sitting in the small kitchen and he looked nervous but Severus could not understand why. What would the werewolf have done to look so worried? Sirius was here and he sat in stony silence, not looking at Severus. The door to the kitchen opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room and took a seat at the kitchen table. Something was going on that Severus did not like at all as both Sirius and Remus looked upset or in Remus's case nervous and upset.

"Professor Severus you are well I take it?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I am, why are you here?" Severus asked him. "I was told to come but was not aware you would be here."

"It is about Remus Lupin." Shacklebolt said looking strained. "You are aware of the new laws and regulations that were passed on regulation of werewolves?"

"Not fully no." Severus replied.

"Well the laws state that for a werewolf to have any job his employer would take responsibility for him in full."

"I have no problem with that, I have done so already." Severus said.

"According to the law you have not." Shacklebolt said looking very strained. "You will have to account for where he goes, no not as master and slave, nothing like that but you must put a tracing collar on him."

"What no!" Severus rose outraged and Sirius looked up at him surprised at his. "I cannot, not to him, that is, is barbaric this is a man not an animal!"

"Severus I do not mind, I am once a month an animal." Remus said quietly.

"I cannot do this to you." Severus said now white with fury.

"I cannot work if you do not." Remus said.  
"Bastards." Sirius said rising with anger on his face. "Remus is not an animal, you cannot allow this!"

"There is a hearing in two days time, if Remus does not have a tracing collar on him he will be thrown in Azkaban for endangering the lives of humans." Shacklebolt said.

"Umbridge is behind this I know she is." Severus snarled. "Is there a way that it does not have to be a collar around his neck? That would be cruel to do to him."

"I knew you would say that." Shacklebolt said taking out a thin gold colored metal band. "This can go on his arm, it will shrink and grow as he transforms." Shacklebolt said handing it to Severus. "You have to put it on him."

"I am sorry Remus." Severus said meaning it. "I don't want to do this to you even if you are an annoying wolf."

"Nothing can be done about it Severus." Remus said stripping off his shirt and letting Severus put the band on his upper arm.

"Sign this." Shacklebolt said and Severus signed it. "Good now you are his protector as well. This will keep Umbridge's grubby hands off him."

"If you use this to make Remus life hell Severus I will kill you understand?" Sirius snarled at him.

"I do, do not worry I am not the kind of man or wizard to do such a thing." Severus said. "Besides Remus is smarter by far than you, I like him more than you."

"I hate you Severus." Sirius said.

"Yes I know." Severus said smirking. "But we do have one thing in common."

"Pray tell what is that?" Sirius snapped.

"You both like me." Remus said smirking at identical looks of outrage.

"Moony!"

"Lupin!"

"I love you guys." Remus said leaving the room with a smirk.

Two days later Severus entered the ministry with Remus. Severus was clad in his best black robes, his dragonskin boots freshly polished and his hair as neat and tidy as he could get it. Remus was in his best navy blue robes and he was nervous which was why he could be seen chewing on a small piece of rawhide as he really felt insecure here and needed the simulation to calm down. At least it was a small piece as no-one noticed him doing this as he walked through the ministry with Severus. For once Severus did not snap at him for this "annoying habit" of the werewolf and let it slide. Remus' very freedom rested on his testimony today.

"You alright Remus?" Severus asked Remus.

"Yes, nervous though, I hope it goes well for you." Remus replied quietly.

"I am not the one being tried as it were." Severus said. "You have many on your side, do not forget that."

"I know Severus." Remus said.

"Even if you are annoying."

"Yes well you do need to be annoyed." Remus smirked.

"Do not push me today wolf." Severus snarled the banter hiding his nervousness.

Remus stayed right by Severus trying to look as harmless as he could. The lift took them to level four where the werewolf registry was located. Severus led Remus down the hall knowing how Remus had to feel, ashamed and humiliated by this. Severus hated how Lupin was treated, he took both his muggle medication Lithium once a day and the Wolfsbane once a week. In addition he had a muzzle he used that his parents had cast charms on when he was a boy. This went over his face when he changed to the wolf so he could not bite. Still Severus was nervous, what if this was not enough and the werewolf registry wished to imprison him or worse put him down?

"It will be alight Severus." Remus said. "I will win them over with my charm."

"I doubt that." Severus snapped.

"Alright pity then, being under your care they will think I am abused." Remus smirked.

"You will be if you don't stop it." Severus said silkily.

They walked by several goblins talking amongst themselves that looked up and sneered at Remus as he passed by. A vampire looked at Severus keenly but knew almost at once Severus was not a Vampire though he did study him in a way that Severus did not like. They passed two ghosts who were clad in tunics and sandals and came finally to the door to the werewolf registry office and entered. Severus gave his name and that of "his" werewolf feeling the shame that Remus had to be feeling now. They were led to a large room and Remus was ordered to stand in the center of the room. To the anger of Severus it was Umbridge who headed the proceedings.

"Good afternoon professor Snape, I see you brought your pet werewolf." Umbridge began causing Severus to stiffen in fury. "This werewolf is in your employ?"

"Yes he is." Severus said trying so hard to keep his anger in check.

"You are aware of the laws that govern the hiring of a werewolf?" Umbridge asked.

"I am, the documents presented show I have followed the full extent of the law." Severus replied.

"Yes well normally that would be enough, however there is the little problem of you being a death eater."

"He was cleared, he was key in the battle of Hogwarts." Scrimgeour said walking calmly into the room. "He led the students to victory as you well know."

"Minister he is on lifetime probation, you know what that means sir." Umbridge said getting Severus to pale.

"He was fully pardoned and he is a free man now." Scrimgeour replied, "he has a right to be trusted and I believe you still owe him an apology for what you did."

Everyone was surprised the minister of magic would come here to see the hearing of a werewolf. Then again this same werewolf had helped in the battle at Hogwarts and he had allowed himself to be used as a "test subject" for new ways to treat werewolves. Scrimgeour did not want this werewolf lost because of a grudge one of his ministry employees had with the potions master of Hogwarts. He hated Umbridge and wished there was a way to fire her but so far he had not had any luck as she still had connections that kept her in her job. He had wanted to fire her for what she had done to Severus but every time he tried there was something or someone that blocked his way.

"Minster we were not expecting to you here today." Umbridge said sweetly starting over might salvage some of this hearing for her she hoped.

"I wanted to make sure that Mr. Lupin's registry went as smoothly as possible, he does need to get back to work." Scrimgeour said glaring at her his yellowish eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"I see, well then, as the paperwork is in order there is only one more thing." Umbridge said. "The exam that he must pass."

"Of course, I am sure there will be no problem with that." Scrimgeour said heavily. "It is the law and must be followed, Professor Snape, Mr. Lupin, consul."

Severus was grateful that Scrimgeour had come to the defense of Remus and watched as the minister left so the exam could get underway. Still Severus was upset as Remus went under the humiliating exam required. Remus was a modest man and so this was not an easy thing for him or Severus to go through. Remus undressed and was examined and notes were taken on his physical appearance, the few scars he had on his body and the tracing device on his upper left bicep. Finally after several long minutes Remus was allowed to redress.

"I see you have followed the laws regarding your employment." Umbridge said.

"Yes ma'am." Remus said.

"You will be fully responsible for this werewolf professor Snape if he bites anyone you will take the full brunt of the law after he is put down." Umbridge said.

"I understand ma'am." Severus said. "He will stay muzzled when he transforms."

"Good, you may take your werewolf and go."

"Yes ma'am." Severus said.

He led Remus out and did not speak as they headed back to the lift and back to the atrium. He did not speak as they left by floo and came back to the burrow. Remus was surprised that Severus was upset _for _him, he had not expected Severus to feel this way about him. Sirius looked up as they stepped out of the fireplace and he knew the news was good though Severus looked really upset, it surprised him though it really should not have. He understood, he had felt the same way when Remus had told him about the first exam he had to go through.

"I see you had a shock, want a drink?" Sirius asked Severus.

"Scrimgeour was there, if not for him I would probably not be here." Remus said. "Umbridge headed the hearing."

"Damn, they just cannot get rid of her can they?" Sirius asked.

"They treated Remus like an animal!" Severus snarled taking a drink and downing it on one go.

"You did too Severus." Sirius said, "and I did too, what I did to him in school, that stupid evil thing I did to both of you…"

"It's all forgiven now mutt." Severus said.

"Yes I have forgiven you, I understand you are just brainless Sirius. However I am an animal and a monster once a month no matter what anyone says." Remus said.

"I don't think you are a monster Remus, how could you be when in wolf form you want to play fetch?" Severus said. "But they could not see past the fact he is a werewolf."

"Well that is their fault, and Remus if you keep chewing on that in public people will see only the wolf, which is not bad, it is kind of cute." Sirius said catching Remus chewing on his rawhide. "You make such a cute little puppy."

Remus growled and threw his chew down and jumped Sirius throwing him to the ground. Severus smirked as the two wizards play fought on the floor until Mrs. Weasley stormed in and yelled at them to stop. The two men got up and sat down and smiled at her sweetly, oh they were good, so very good as Mrs. Weasley did not even hex them. Her features softened and she summoned a plate of baked goods. Severus smiled and took a cauldron cake and began to eat it. For a day that could have turned out much different things had turned out fine for all concerned…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I hate Umbridge and her Werewolf registry. I wanted to show Severus really is a good guy even going as far as he does in helping out Remus Lupin. Lupin was very nervous in the Ministry and he trusts Severus that was why he was chewing. My oldest dog chews when he is nervous (we buy huge bags of chews for him a month) and as Lupin is a werewolf well... I could see him chewing on rawhide when he is nervous._

_So please do review!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Three Brothers

Chapter Ten: The Three Brothers:

Hogwarts:

Harry was annoyed with one Severus Snape. Did not the wizard know all the homework and things he had to do now? Hermione was not much happier as she took up the copied pages of _Tale of Three Brothers._ As she could read runes she started to read the tale to Ron, Harry and Neville as Neville had become such a good friend over the past two years. He had blossomed from a scared little boy to a strong confident young man. He was a hero and a powerful wizard though his pudgy build and innocent face did not show the strong young man he was. That was fine with him, he could use that to his benefit and he did on more than one occasion. Hermione took up the book and started to read to the three boys.

"….. _In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

"_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there and gave it to the oldest brother. _

"_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still farther, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. _

"_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

"_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts._

_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

"_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he won the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

"_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

"_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

"_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own._

"_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and equals, they departed this life._" Hermione finished, Harry and Ron were puzzled as to what this could mean.

"The deathly hallows." Neville said looking up.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I was talking to Luna, she had this symbol in her book like this" Neville sketched a triangle with a circle within with a line that dissected the circle and triangle down the middle. "She said it was the deathly hallows, let me see the first page."

Hermione handed it over and Neville studied it. He traced with a finger the top of the page and took out his wand and gently made the title bigger and looked closer at it. What Hermione had passed over as a smudge now was a clear picture, very similar to the sketch Neville had made. The four teens looked at each other still not as clear on what they were seeing. Then Hermione looked up alarmed then at Harry.

"Harry did you say your invisibly cloak from your father?" She asked.

"Yes why?" Harry asked.

"Invisibly cloaks don't usually last that long." Ron said looking over at Harry. "I just thought it was a bit of good magic that kept it working."

"There is mention of powerful wands through the ages." Neville said added in. "The death stick, wand of destiny, the elder wand. If the cloak and wand are real then the resurrection stone is too."

"But it does not bring the dead to life and it's a story!" Hermione said. "And this is Luna we are talking about!"

"She does have a few quirks I will give you that, but her father helped out last year." Neville said. "Besides this year she seems a bit different, I mean she is still Luna but she is more refined, take how she did the Quidditch match."

"Yea she really did a good job, she must have read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ then." Harry said. "I can believe in the cloak and the wand but not the resurrection stone."

"Why not?" Ron said.

"It goes against nature, against God as well." Harry said. "I mean to call back someone with a stone like that would be wrong, like a Horcrux. Only one way to eternal life and that is to die and rise again in…"

"What about seeing your mum and dad then?" Ron asked Harry.

"I will see them again, just not in this life and I can live with that." Harry said. "I mean it's not easy but I can live with it. Even if I had the stone I would destroy it, remember in the story it did drive the second brother mad?"

"I still don't get why professor Snape gave this to us." Hermione said.

"I think he wants us to solve a puzzle." Harry said. "There are three names on the back here, Antioch elder wand, Cadmus the resurrection stone, Ignotus the cloak of invisibility." Harry read. "Here is a last name, Peverell."

"That means if this is true you would be related to Ignotus." Neville said.

"Yea, that is right." Harry said. "If Severus knows about this I am sure the headmaster does too and that means that Bellatrix could be seeking them out too."

Harry looked from one friend to the other, trust Severus to warn him in this manner. Harry realized he had seen a stone in a ring, Aberforth had given it to Dumbledore. That meant if the story was anything to go on that two of the hallows were at Hogwarts. The stone and the cloak, where then was the elder wand? Harry realized that with the dark lord gone it had only brought forth a dark lady far more evil and wicked than even Voldemort had been and she was looking to unite the hallows for her own evil use.

"So this means that dear Bella is looking for them then." Neville said.

"Yea but they cannot defeat death, if they could then whoever had them first would still be alive." Ron said.

"You don't believe the three brothers met death do you?" Harry asked him.

"No mate not at all, it would be metal, magic can do much but it cannot raise the dead." Neville said, " Voldemort did come close with his Horcruxes but we saw what damage he suffered for it."

"Or turn water to wine." Hermione added.

"Or allow a witch or wizard to walk on water, well one could freeze calm water but not a tempest." Neville replied.

"Right, so let's see who these three brothers were and what connection they have to your cloak." Ron said.

"McGonagall may have a way to get a genealogy for me of my family." Harry said helpfully.

"Would not hurt to ask." Hermione said.

The four friends set about studying more from the book and when McGonagall came to the common room. He asked her about his family tree and she said she would see what she could do. Satisfied he had done all he could Harry went back to studying knowing that they were still helping out in getting rid of evil.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus looked out the window and back at the aged headmaster who was calmly sucking on one of his lemon drops. Severus was really thinking that maybe, maybe Dumbledore had gone mad this time. Why on earth had Dumbledore had him give the story to _the golden trio_ of all people? Okay so it was real, somewhat, the visit to Godric Hollow had been hard as James and Lily were buried in the churchyard there. He had paid his respects as he did every year then followed the headmaster to where he saw another grave, that of Ignotus Pervell. Now back at Hogwarts Severus still had many questions.

"Headmaster if the Deathly Hallows as you call them are real than Potter owns the cloak, and the ring is the resurrection stone." Severus said slowly looking up at Dumbledore. "The elder wand is yours am I correct?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Hnn, you plan to be the last owner then?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I intend on that." Dumbledore said.

"Good, let us speak no more of it." Severus said. "Only you and I need know. But the resurrection stone bothers me headmaster, there is great evil there."

"Severus you of people know what this means, this could bring back those we love." Dumbledore said.

"No headmaster, not this way, it goes against nature, against everything, please headmaster destroy it I beg of you." Severus said looking into Dumbledore's blue eyes his black one's pleading. "I have lost one father, I cannot bear losing you."

"Severus I, I am touched." Dumbledore said not realizing that he meant this to the boy, still, still he need to know, to use the stone. "What if the hallows united can raise the dead?"

"No headmaster they cannot." Severus said sadly. "Think on the story, these things were created by death, if that is so than to try and use them together would only bring misery."

"But if they could…"

"If they could then the Pervell brothers would still be with us and not buried in the ground." Severus said.

Dumbledore knew Severus was right, of course he knew that. Years before he had found the tombs himself, had seen the moldering bones and knew that the hallows united would not bring back the dead. Still the resurrection stone, ah that at least could unite him with his sister. Then again had not his sister died because of his wickedness in wanting these? Severus knew Dumbledore would think on what he said, he could not destroy this on his own, but the time would come when the stone had to be destroyed, but not today. Not yet, not yet…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fussen Bavaria:

Bellatrix was here to see the one person who had killed Severus brat's mother. Oh yes he was here and she needed to know why he had killed Aurora Swan. She looked over at Grayback who was softly growling crouched low to the ground sniffing and pawing the ground much like an animal, which Bellatrix had to remind herself he really was. She looked over at Yaxley and McNair and nodded to them. They spread out and began to make their way to the house that stood inside the woods a mile outside of the city.

Grayback had been right, the house was well warded, and as a werewolf he could not get in on his own wizard or not. Bellatrix stayed by the werewolf, she did not much care for him but he was useful, perhaps that was why Voldemort had kept him around. Bellatrix took out a round golden globe and opened it letting off a dull red light. It flickered and changed to green letting Bellatrix know the wards were down and she could head into the house. She walked up the path quietly and entered the house. Yaxley had a man on his knees, hands bound behind his back in the middle of the sitting room. He was tall, blond and fair and was clad in red and brown clothing. Bellatrix held her wand fingering it and Grayback growled at her side, he clearly was hungry.

"What do you want?" The man, Bauer said in German showing very little fear.

"I understand a year to two ago you killed a witch named Aurora Swan." Bellatrix said in the same tongue.

"What would that be to you? You are not family?" Bauer said.

"No I am not, you took something from her when you left." Bellatrix said.

"What was there to take?" Bauer asked.

"She was well known for her work with runes and ancient text." Bellatrix said. "Now you can tell me what I want to know or my werewolf here will start eating you while I use Legilimancy on you."

"She had a book, a children's book." Bauer said fearfully looking over at the Grayback who did indeed look very hungry. "You know of the tale of the three brothers?"

"I do indeed." Bellatrix said.

"They are real, the wand, the stone, the cloak, find all find eternal life." Bauer said.

"You know where these things are?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, I have my theories, Grindelwald had the elder wand last, he is in Nurmengard." Bauer replied.

"I see, you have been most helpful." Bellatrix said. "For that your death will be painless. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Bauer slumped over dead on the floor. Bellatrix motioned Grayback forward knowing his tastes, she hated him but knew she had to keep him around and this was one way to do so. She walked from the house with Yaxley and McNair while Grayback stayed behind to make a meal of the now dead human. Bellatrix would force him to bathe after, she did not want him around her especially after he had eaten a human. She left him there, if he was caught and killed that would not matter to her, she had Yaxley and McNair as her most loyal followers to work with.

"I must go to Nurmengard." Bellatrix said to Yaxley.

"It is a dangerous place my lady." Yaxley said. "If they find out who you are you will never leave again, I cannot lose you my lady, let me go, if I am lost it is of no consequence."

"I will go, I must do this personally, you are worth much to me and I cannot afford to lose you, who would I have to speak with? Wormtail is not good company." Bellatrix said.

"As you wish my lady." Yaxley said bowing to her.

With a swirl of cloaks and a crack they were gone at once and outside the massive gates of the fearsome prison. Bellatrix had Yaxley wait and she changed to her newly acquired Animagmus form of a raven. She flew up to the highest tower and entered the cell of the onetime most feared wizard in the world. She saw he was kept if not in luxury in comfort, he had books along one wall and the shelf where his bed had a thick mattress and warm blankets. She felt anger as she had not been treated this well in prison, she had been clad in rags and kept in a bare cell with Dementors outside her room day and night.

She was not happy, who was this wizard to get such treatment? What she did not realize was Nurmengard was a fearsome fortress but as a prison it tried to reform those prisoners it could. Those like Grindelwald who had been given a life sentence instead of the death sentence were allowed a few comforts. Though the prison was not guarded by humans, (it was in fact guarded by goblins and dwarfs) it had humane conditions. The prisoners could not do magic and many felt that was punishment enough behind these grim walls. The old man stirred and woke sitting up and looking up at Bellatrix. He was very thin and frail looking, his white hair hung lank about his head and his face was sunken and skull like. His pale watery eyes looked at her keenly.

"You must be Bellatrix Lestrange." Grindelwald said pleasantly in English showing no sign of surprise at her here. "I do get the papers, they are so kind that way."

"You know why I am here." Bellatrix said her dark eyes flashing.

"Let us say I do not, why do you not tell me?" Grindelwald asked kindly. "But where are my manners, do sit, please." He motioned her to a chair and she did sit.

"I want the elder wand." She said.

"Ah yes, I see, many have sot the elder wand, many have died trying to find it." Grindelwald replied. "What would you do with it if you got it?"

"I would unite it with the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility." Bellatrix said. "Legend tells that once united these three would give the owner immortality."

"Ah yes, you are but young, when the weight of years has come upon you there would come a day you would wish for death." Grindelwald said sighing heavily. "Much as I do now, of course you are going to kill me, oh do not look so surprised, I will not call for the guards or put up a fight."

"You dare toy with me old man?" Bellatrix spat standing up in fury.

"No my dear," Grindelwald said sadly. "No but if I could help you I would, I sot long years for the elder wand, but in the end I never found it."

"You lie!" Bellatrix hissed.

"No my dear, I wish I could help you" Grindelwald said.

"Then if you will not help me you will die old fool!" Bellatrix said. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light hit the old man and he slumped over dead. She changed back to her Animagmus form and flew out of the tower. She knew the old fool had been lying, he had the wand. Who was he protecting? With a jolt she knew who he was protecting and she knew who had the elder wand. Albus Dumbledore had the elder wand and she was going to get it…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes the plot thickens, Harry knows about the deathly hallows and his role and Bellatrix knows too. As for Grayback eating humans, he is vile that way and does like fresh human even when he is not in werewolf form. That is fully cannon fact as he did state he really likes to eat children. He is just too evil to be allowed to live but he does unfortunately._

_So let me know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 11: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Chapter Eleven: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor:

It was cold the day that Slytherin and Gryffindor played their match. A bitter wind blew over the field and made playing difficult and challenging for the players fifty feet up in the air. Harry had a strong team this year as did Slytherin. Both Goyle and Crabbe had replaced the seventh year beaters from the year before and it was clear they were very good. It seemed what they lacked in brains they more than made up for in skill on a broom and with a bat. Harry found Draco had improved vastly and that was saying a lot as he had been second best at Seeker the year before. This year both boys were flying so well that there were scouts from the various Quidditch teams in the stands for both of them.

In the stands the professors huddled together along with their guests watching the match. Severus sat by McGonagall, mostly to annoy her as he was so good at doing. In back of him were Remus and Sirius decked out in Gryffindor colors cheering Harry on, they had sat there on purpose as Severus knew all too well to really annoy him. Next to Severus on his left was Lucius Malfoy, the hood of his cloak over his face as he was not sure how people would react to him here, next to him was Narcissa Malfoy. She was not normally a Quidditch fan but she came to cheer her son. She was impressed with the teams and she knew that both Harry and Draco were top of their game. Next to her sat Charity Burbage and Narcissa found she liked the smart muggle studies teacher.

"I am so sorry Narcissa that you had to come and see the Slytherins loose." Sirius said smirking as he knew this was going to get Narcissa mad.

"If I had known there were going to be two mutts here I would have put my foot down." Severus said looking at McGonagall. "They are after all your pets."

"Actually Severus I am your pet werewolf." Remus said laughing at the look on Severus's face. "Your fault you know, you signed for me."

"Remus that is not nice to tease Severus like that." McGonagall said.

"Minerva I fear he is right. Severus now has a werewolf as a pet." Sirius said. "I think that is sweet, a Vampire with a pet werewolf."

"Sirius behave now." Dumbledore said sternly as Severus started to go for his wand.

"Sorry headmaster." Sirius said.

"He cannot help it headmaster as there is nothing in his head to filter his mouth." Severus snapped.

"Really I should never let you to sit within a mile of each other!" McGonagall snapped.

"Are they always like this?" Charity said to Narcissa.

"Yes, I swear they cannot stop until Sirius ends up thrown to the ground or hexed." Narcissa said, "come to think of it Lucius is the same way."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you still have not learned my hexes are painful have you Lucy?" Severus said coolly.

"Don't call me that Sevvy." Lucius hissed.

"Well Severus is a very talented wizard." Charity said heading off a fight between the two men.

"Thank you Charity." Severus said smiling.

"What am I chopped dragon?" Sirius said.

"No dragon dung." Severus said causing Charity to giggle at this.

"This is fun." Narcissa said. "But I came to watch a game not you wizards continue to fight, if you continue you will join the game, as the quaffle and bludger."

"I would not test her." Lucius said wincing slightly at a painful memory. "It will be painful."

"I am well aware of what Narcissa can do." Severus said.

"What can she do?" Sirius said sweetly.

"She is a Black, a right smart one too." Remus said, "we all know the Black witch reputation."

"Yes we do, and the great beauty of Narcissa here." Lucius added as his wife glared at him.

High above the bantering teachers and guests Harry was scanning the field for the snitch. Draco was on the opposite side of the field doing the same thing. Harry saw something and dove for it at the same time Draco did. Harry saw the snitch fly out of reach but he continued his dive and pulled out at the very last second. Draco almost crashed into the ground but in a spectacular move he pulled up fast enough not to crash. The crowd roared at this feat as Draco and Harry truly were amazing at Quidditch. The wind grew colder and more fierce as the game went on and the game got dirtier as the weather got nastier. It did not matter the two houses now got along somewhat on the Quidditch field there was no mercy. A bludger hit by Green from the Gryffindor team nearly got Draco in the head and when Goyle "accidentally" elbowed Ginny there was a roar from the crowd.

"Oi that was a foul! Professor Hooch that was a foul yes she is calling it a foul!" Luna said into the megaphone. "Take that you cheating boulder!"

"Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall shouted turning to the pale haired student at the magical megaphone.

"Sorry but he is a lying cheating…"

"Miss Lovegood you will commentate the match please!" McGonagall said.

"Alright, well there goes Draco Malfoy, too bad he is in Slytherin because he is really good, Harry sees something, I think it is the snitch, Draco cannot keep up, Harry does have the Firebolt the best broom in the school. The Firebolt…

"Miss Lovegood now is not the time to commentate on the Firebolt!" McGonagall shouted.

"I really should buy the Slytherin team Firebolts." Lucius said to Severus.

"Don't see why, need talent first." Sirius said getting hexed for that. "Ow."

"Quiet, I am watching the game!" Narcissa snapped at him.

"So am I." Charity said. "Oh they are really very good!"

"Oh my the Gryffindor bludger has hit Draco full in the face! The tragedy, oh the tragedy let us mourn…"

"Miss Lovegood!"

"Sorry professor, he has refused to land, he is hurt but back in the air."

It was true, Draco was back in the air and bleeding heavily from the face. He refused to go down and continued to play. He was just too badly hurt to really be flying but he knew his parents were watching as he tried to find the snitch. Harry saw the snitch and dove for it Draco on his tail. Harry stretched out his hand and caught the snitch and pulled up with it. Draco was not so lucky and he plowed into the ground. Harry saw this and raced to the ground as fast as he could. He was there even before madam Pomfrey could get there. Narcissa was on her feet white as a sheet as her son lay on the ground so still and quiet.

"Draco?" Harry said still holding the snitch. "Draco don't you dare die on me."

"Not dying yet." Draco said turning over and falling to his back, his face was a mess. "You are still ugly Potter."

"How is he?" Ron said from Harry's right.

"Fine, he called me ugly." Harry said. "Though he does not look good right now."

"We won though Harry!" Ginny said hugging him. "We beat Slytherin."

"Yea but Potter is still ugly." Draco said as Poppy came up getting a scowl form the medi-witch.

"He is fine madam Pomfrey." Harry said grinning. "If he said I was good looking then we would have a problem."

The Slytherin team went up to their fallen seeker and stood around him protectively. The Gryffindors took that as a hint to let them treat their fallen comrade and go celebrate. In years past they would have not given a second thought to Draco's condition, but now they did. They sent down to the hospital wing a basket of food and stuff for the Slytherins and went about their celebration in their common room. Draco spent the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing, his parents saw him briefly as they knew all too well he had a reputation to uphold and that it would not do any good to damage it. He had a fractured skull but other than that he was going to be just fine.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a week later, just after Halloween that Draco took a walk into the forbidden forest. He knew he should not go alone but he felt a few yards into the forest he would be fine. The herbs he needed where right there and he figured he could not get into trouble if he could still see the school. Still he was careful as he started to gather the herbs needed for his improved potion. He did not see Remus Lupin walk up behind him and stand leaning against a tree watching him his arms folded across his chest. He had seen the boy head to the forest and knew he was not suppose to go out alone into the forest.

"You know someone could sneak up on you and have you for lunch." Remus said calmly causing Draco to jump and turn wand out. "Too slow, I could have had you for a snack."

"But you would not, you are a tame werewolf." Draco said still holding out his wand.

"Yes, but what if I were not?" Remus said giving Draco a stern look. "The forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason, you are a prefect and such are not setting a good example."

"I am sorry sir, I was just out for some herbs, I really want that flask of luck professor Severus has."

"I see, do you have enough?" Remus asked him.

"Yes sir, I do." Draco said and was about to add something when Remus held up his and. "What?"

"Quiet, I hear something." Remus said sniffing the air. "Come let's go now!"

He hurried Draco along his wand out to the edge of the forest. They never made it as several black clad figures jumped out and shot stunning spells at them. The two wizards fell to the ground unconscious and the figures in black grabbed them and activated a portkey. In a flash they were gone with the boy and wolf, and in the school the alarm went off letting the headmaster know a student had been taken…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I like Narcissa, I see her as smart and capable to handle any witch or wizard around her. As for Severus battering with Lucius, they are good friends but we know Severus's temper, I am sure there were times when Lucius got him mad and paid for it dearly. I am afraid Severus can get very nasty at times. As for Draco in the forest, not a smart move, but he has like all students a tag to alert the school if he is missing, Dumbledore had that put in place so that the students would be safe, or safer if they follow the rules!_

_So let me know what you think and review please!_


	13. Chapter 12: Letters and Rescue

Chapter Twelve: Letters and Rescue:

Harry was writing a letter to his aunt Marge, the only relation of the Dursleys he got along with at all. It was ironic really that this was the same aunt he had blown up accidentally, it seemed while she was flying over Little Whinging she had realized all she had been told about Harry was a lie. She had gone home that very night and did not speak to her brother for two weeks. Then she had set out to write Harry. That had been harder than she would have thought and only this year had a letter from her finally got to Harry. She had apologized for how she had treated him and really did wish to be close to him but understood if he wanted nothing to do with her. Harry had written back apologizing for his blowing her up.

That had opened the floodgates and she had taken an interest in what he was doing. It seemed she did not share her brother and sister in laws view on magic at all. She found it interesting and felt there was a reason why some humans had magic and some did not. She felt terrible about how she had been taken in by the lies of her brother and how horribly she had treated Harry. Harry was just glad she did not see him as a freak and was willing to start over. He learned that his cousin Dudley was not getting along with his parents as he did not agree with a lot of their views. He had stayed the summer with his aunt and had a great time working taking care of her dogs and going to shelters to help shelter dogs.

Dudley it seemed had changed a lot. In fact he had included a letter with the one that aunt Marge had sent to him. Harry read it and grinned, Dudley had become very patriotic and was thinking of joining the military and becoming a pilot or something like that. The pictures that Harry had of him were impressive, gone was the fat snobbish boy, in his place was a stocky, clearly in good shape young man. Without the fat folds he had a neck and there was something in his eyes that definitely was different. He had a more honest look about him and he looked truly happy, something that had been lacking in family photos with his parents.

Dudley apologized for how he had treated Harry and this made Harry feel humbled. Dudley was reaching out and Harry would not shove him away. He took up his quill and paper and started a letter to his cousin. It was while Harry was writing his letter McGonagall came into the common room looking pale and worried. By her side was Sirius and he walked over to Harry relieved to see him there and hugged him. Harry was surprised and he knew something had happened. He looked up at his godfather and wondered just what was going on.

"I am so glad you are safe." Sirius said.

"I have been here most of the afternoon Sirius." Harry said. "What happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy and Remus Lupin were kidnapped on the edge of the forbidden forest." McGonagall said looking strained.

"What?" Harry asked. "How and who?"

"We are going to find out." Sirius replied walking to the portrait hole Harry right by his side. "As Remus has a tracing band on him Severus should be able to track him down."

"I want to come." Harry said stepping out into the hall. "I want to help."

"You are not going." Came the voice of Severus who stood just outside the door. "Still wanting to play the hero are we?"

"Stop it Severus, this is not needed now." Sirius growled at Severus.

"I am a professor here and he will stay put!" Severus snapped at Sirius.

"Draco is my friend!" Harry said before he could stop himself getting Severus to look at him curiously. "He would do the same for me, I know it."

"Harry you cannot go." Severus said and he held up a hand as Harry tried to protest. "You are needed here, in fact I have just the job for you."

"Scrubbing cauldrons sir?" Harry said insolently.

"Do not test me boy." Severus said silkily. "I need you to watch Max, keep him happy can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Good, mutt come with me." Severus said to Sirius

"Yes Vampire." Sirius said making a rude sign at Severus.

"I have a collar and muzzle."

"You started it."

"I will finish it."

"I hate you."

"Childish Black, then again you do not have a brain."

"Greasy Git."

"Dumb dog."

The banter ended with McGonagall coming out of the Gryffindor common room and glaring at the two grown wizards. Dumbledore came up carrying Max who was talking to the old headmaster intently. Dumbledore put the boy down and Severus told his son that Harry would look after him and to behave. Then he left with Sirius to get "his" werewolf and his godson. Harry took Max into the Gryffindor common room knowing full well what Severus was doing. By having him look after Max it would keep him from going off on his own and getting into danger. The Gryffindors looked down at the small boy and at once studying and such was forgotten as the students vied to see how to entertain the small boy.

"So what shall we do with the Shrimp?" Ron said.

"Ron that is not nice!" Hermione snapped.

"We could play marbles." Max said.

"You are on mate!" Harry said.

"I must warn you I nearly always win." Max said.

"Bring it on then!" Harry replied.

The game was one that the teens enjoyed with the small boy though they did not win against him. No they did not and he ended up with some rare and prized marbles when all was said and done. Harry liked Max as he was a smart and good friend and had a great since of humor. Max kept the teens busy while Severus and Sirius went after Remus to rescue him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile Remus woke cold, chained like a dog and naked. The nightmare for the wizard had just begun as when he opened his eyes and looked around he saw Grayback sitting by a fire poking it with a stick. He turned and grinned nastily at Remus and Remus felt his blood run cold. This could not bode well for him he was sure of it. He knew Grayback was going to try and break him and he knew how he would do so. He hoped at least Draco was not hurt, he could not bear if the boy was hurt because of him. He knew Grayback wanted him not the boy but Draco was a bonus for the evil werewolf.

"So glad you chose to join us." Grayback said.

"Where is the boy?" Remus asked him.

"You know I was surprised when your parents did not throw you out after you became mine." Grayback replied softly. "You were tainted by the Wizarding world, eating the scraps given you, forced to beg for work, for respect and for your life."

"At least I am not a murdering monster like you." Remus said quietly. "You have lost most of your pack, you are finished Grayback, I will kill you."

"Idle threats pup, it is time you realize you are mine." Grayback said walking over and yanking the chain around Remus' neck forcing him to his feet.

"I am not yours!" Remus snarled.

"Oh yes you are the pet of that potions master Severus Snape." Grayback said looking his captive over in a way that made Remus feel dirty. "Wonder what you have to do for him hmm?"

Before Remus could answer the evil werewolf drug him from the room and down the hall. He was going to force Remus to kill in cold blood , the only way Remus would be his. Grayback raised his wand and cast an _Impero _at the werewolf binding him to his will. Remus relaxed and Grayback allowed the chain to slacken as Remus was fully under his control. He made the other werewolf walk down the dusty and decaying hall of this tumbled down house to a room and had him enter. Draco was there, thankfully still fully clothed but bound with chains. Grayback removed the chains on Remus, and ordered him forward.

"Kill the boy." Grayback snarled at Remus.

"What?" Draco said looking up into Remus' eyes. "Professor Lupin you cannot, this is not you!"

_Help me stop him_. Remus sent the thought to Draco.

_How can I sir?_ Draco thought back as clearly as he could.

_You have your sliver knife?_

_It will harm you sir._

_You want Grayback dead?_

Grayback should have realized that Lupin was a far better wizard than he was. Grayback's _Impero_ was not strong enough to tame Remus. Remus moved forward so that Draco could feel his breath on his neck, the boy slipped him the knife and Remus turned in a howl of anger, pain and fury. He threw the knife getting Grayback square in the chest. Then he saw red and with a inhuman howl he tore into the other werewolf. It was not a pretty sight and Draco turned away and closed his eyes as Remus ripped Grayback apart…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall broke through the wards of the old house with what looked like a small army. Leading one team was Charity Burbage, the other team was lead by Narcissa. To say Narcissa was mad would not do it justice, she was beyond mad, beyond furious as her one and only child, her _baby_ had been kidnapped. The witches and wizards tore through the old house, Narcissa using a silver tipped spear to execute several lower ranking werewolves of Grayback's pack.

Severus ended up with his hands full with two werewolves. He grunted in pain as one got him in the shoulder and he was thrown into the wall. Sirius came in and impaled one werewolf with a silver tipped spear and Severus rallied and got the other one in mid-leap. He got up wincing slightly in pain as he did so. Both men ran out and behind Narcissa who had taken out a werewolf of her own. She was looking for Grayback and if she got her hands on him no-one was going to stop her from what she would do to him. Draco staggered from a room to her right and into his mother's arms.

"M-mother?" He said looking up at her as she looked him over.

"Yes, I am here, where is that filth Grayback?" Narcissa demanded.

"I-I don't think we have to worry about Grayback Narcissa." Came the faint voice of Charity. "Remus has taken care of that problem."

"Oh God." Sirius said turning very white as he saw what Remus had done. "Oh Remy."

Narcissa entered the room to find a naked sobbing Remus over the now mutilated body of Grayback. He was covered in blood, the blood of the dead werewolf before him. Severus came in and saw what Remus had done and made the witches leave the room. He cleaned Remus up the best he could and wrapped his cloak around the other wizard. He led him out and it was clear Remus was in shock. Severus found a fireplace, activated the floo to the hospital wing at Hogwarts and drug Remus though. Poppy came up and seeing the condition of Remus ordered first a hot bath. Severus watched Remus as he was concerned, he knew this could push the other wizard over the edge and cause him to kill himself.

"I-I lost my head, I was just g-going to get him with the sliver knife, but I saw in my mind all those he has killed." Remus said sobbing. "I snapped, I-I you saw."

"I did, Remus you did what everyone has wanted to do for a long time." Severus said wincing as he helped the werewolf get out of the tub, dried off and into a pair of shorts. "You had a right."

"A right? Severus only God has the right to choose who lives and dies." Remus said.

"You had no choice, Draco would not be here if not for you." Sirius said coming into the room. "Moony you had no choice."

"I am a monster, I s-should be p-put down!" Remus sobbed.

"No, you are no monster." Severus said.

Both wizards helped led Remus back to the hospital wing. Poppy saw he had a few bruises and cuts but it was the palm of his right hand that really worried her. It was burned so badly that there was no skin on his palm left. She went to work on it frowning, this would take a long time to heal. Remus whimpered but did not cry out in pain and when she was done she had him get into a night shirt and get into bed. Severus went to sit by him but Poppy had not finished with him either. Sirius sat by his friend concern on his face for the suffering Remus was going through now.

"Okay let me see." She said standing before him.

"I am fine Poppy, just a scratch." Severus said.

"Let-me-see-now!" She snarled. "Or I will stun you and see anyway."

"Can I watch?" Sirius said trying for a joke.

"Shut up mutt." Severus growled.

"Now Severus." Poppy said threatening him with her wand.

Severus sighed, he had gotten clawed by one of the werewolves and he needed to get taken care of. He would have scars, he had not been bit and even if he was vaccinated so he would not turn. He removed his clothing to his shorts and let her tend to the claw marks on his shoulder. He gave her a withering look as she shoved a night shirt at him and pointed to a bed. Draco was led into the hospital wing by his mother, Charity and McGonagall. He hated the fuss and was going to really whine when told he had to stay here tonight.

"I should be expelled." Draco said once he was checked up and put to be. "I went into the forbidden forest, on my own."

"Taking after the golden boy are we?" Severus snapped at him.

"Professor Lupin came, if not for my mistake…"

"Grayback is dead, be grateful some good came from this." Severus said.

"Some good sir? Professor Lupin is in shock from what he had to do to save me." Draco said. "He may not recover!"

"I will take you over my knee in the morning." Severus said. "That what you want me to do?"

"Yes sir." Draco said.

"Well Severus he does have Black blood in him, we are not known for brains most of the time." Sirius said.

"Only the males." Narcissa shot at him. "You need to tend to Remus, he is not doing well at all."

Remus was still crying and huddled on the bed. Sirius looked at his friend with a haunted look of pity and sympathy. He knew what would help and he walked to the bed, turned to Padfoot and jumped up to lay by his friend. Charity felt a pang of sympathy and on impulse she sat down by Remus. She rubbed his back in small circles and began to talk to him.

"I know how you feel." She said. "I too have had to kill, he never gave me a choice, the wizard I had to kill."

"How do you live with yourself?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well there was no choice, you had no choice in what you did. You either killed him or he would have killed Mr. Malfoy."

"You saw what I did, I enjoyed it!" Remus said tears wetting his pillow. "I am a monster."

"Did you really enjoy it?" Charity asked.

"No, no not deep down." Remus said quietly.

"It will take time to heal, it hurts like hell but I promise you are not alone in this." She said, "I am here, I will comfort you."

"Why?" Remus said looking at her. "I am a bloody werewolf!"

"A small problem, but the monster does not rule you, remember that." She said. "You are a good man, yes man because that is how I see you."

She smoothed his hair back from his face and tucked him in. Severus fell asleep by her as Poppy had just given him a dreamless draught. She walked up to Remus and did the same for him. Next it was Draco's turn and he dared fight it as he was fed the draught. Narcissa would stay the night curled up on a bed by her son and Charity stayed by Remus as he had taken hold of her robes and would not let go. Padfoot stirred a few times in his sleep and finally Charity fell asleep in her chair by the poor man…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Having Aunt Marge write Harry might not be out of character. We simply don't know what she really was like, she had been taken in by the lies of her brother and sister in law. I like to think that when she found out the truth about Harry she was at first shocked then wanted to know more. Maybe it was not just the threat in cannon of Sirius Black that Harry gave to his aunt and uncle but threats from aunt Marge she would be checking in on the boys to see if they were being treated right, well mostly Harry._

_As for Remus killing someone, yes he is very capable to kill but he is a gentle soul and would feel badly after. Silver would hurt him this badly causing horrible burns. He will have those scars on his hand for life and the wounds will not heal up as quickly as normal wounds on him would. He has a few scars but those are from Grayback or the rare time he ended up touching or being touched by silver._

_So thank you for reading and as always I only get paid in reviews!_


	14. Chapter 13: Yule Ball

Chapter Thirteen: Yule Ball:

Draco was very happy, the contest that Severus had his students do had ended. The improved blood replenishing potions the sixth years had made had for the most part had been average, except for Draco's, Harry's and Hermione's. Severus had carefully looked these over and in the end awarded the Felix to Draco. Draco was beside himself, he had no idea what he was going to use it for yet but just having the small vial made him extremely happy. He had earned this fair and square and by his own merits.

There was more thing to make him happy too, a Yuletide Ball was taking place this year in celebration of the defeat of Voldemort and as a new tradition for the school. Fourth years and above would be allowed to attend and the boys had been busy finding ways to ask girls to the ball. Draco had his eyes on Luna Lovegood, he had been watching her all this year. He had not realized how beautiful she was, gone was the awkward girl of the year before. She had stopped wearing radish earrings and bottle cap necklaces and chose things that befell her pureblood status. Silver earrings and makeup made her look quiet pretty and Draco enjoyed her interesting view on the world. She could be refined and a lady and he wanted to ask her to the ball. He had been elated when she said yes when he asked.

The ball took place the Saturday before Christmas break. Harry had asked Ginny and Ron Hermione. Ron had learned from the last ball two years before to ask her right away or someone else would and so Hermione was positively glowing. Harry had asked Ginny after he spoke to Ron asking him if it was okay (he felt as Ginny was Ron's sister he better ask) and Ron said it was okay. One more the boys were amazed at how lovely the girls looked, even more so because they were two years older now. Hermione had chosen a lovely pink gown to wear, Ginny a lovely light green. Ron had new navy dress robes Fred and George had bought him (for his help in the joke shop they said) and Harry had new green dress robes.

"These are much better than the ones two years ago." Ron said.

"Well yea blue does look better on you." Ginny said. "Matches your eyes, Fred and George are great brothers."

"Yea if they only would stop sending prank letters." Ron said not happy his older brothers liked to send letters with hexes in them to Ron.

"Well it is funny you must admit." Harry smirked.

"Right mate." Ron said.

Draco and Luna caused quite a stir as they entered the Great Hall. Draco was wearing dress robes of black trimmed with green and silver braid and Luna was in robes of light yellow. Her light blond hair was done up in an elegant bun and she looked radiant. At her neck was an expensive necklace with diamonds and amethysts with matching earrings, jewelry she had inherited from her mother. The boys looked in awe at her transformation and wondered how she had become so beautiful. Neville came in with Hannah, she was clad in a gown of powder blue and he in robes of blue. They looked so happy together as did all the young witches and wizards. After dinner was over the dancing began.

"Amazing how fast they grow up." Charity said standing by Severus. She was clad in a gown of rose pink and her dark blond hair was piled on her head, she had a choker necklace of rubies and Severus thought she looked lovely. "They were just first years, tiny really."

"Yes, and now the dark lord is dead thanks to all of them." Severus said, he of course was clad in his black robes as usual. "This is an amazing generation."

"I agree with that Severus." McGonagall said by his side. "They united the school."

"They are still so young." Severus said.

"So are you." McGonagall said. "Now you two go dance have fun."

"I am a teacher, head of house." Severus began.

"That does not mean you cannot dance." Moody said. "I would but I am a bit clumsy with this damn leg."

"Charity."

"Yes Severus?"

"Care to dance?"

"Yes I would Severus."

He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor just as a waltz came on. Everyone in Severus's house knew he could dance as he had taught them so they were not surprised at how good he was. The other students were, they were even more surprised that he seemed so happy as he danced with Charity. Then again he deserved to be happy after all he had been through. He had lost so much and he had sacrificed so much to destroy Voldemort. Charity looked happier than any had ever seen her as well it was clear there was something between these two.

"They are going to have to come to terms with their feelings." Flitwick said to McGonagall.

"I know, they made a great couple." She replied watching the two young professors dancing.

"Might have to help them out there then." Moody said smiling.

"They are really cute together." Remus said standing by Nymphadora Tonks, who had kept her hair conservative but was clad in robes of bright purple and green. "Severus deserves happiness."

"Yes, he does, how are you two doing?" McGonagall asked Remus getting Tonks to blush and her hair to turn pink slightly.

"Fine, my mum and dad like Remus." Tonks said. "My mum had Remus read a book she owns on werewolves."

"Learned more about myself than I ever knew." Remus said. "It was written by a werewolf monk in the 1800s."

"We are going to get married." Tonks said grinning and Remus hugged her smiling sweetly. "I have to keep this man out of trouble."

"That is wonderful, when?" Dumbledore said beaming.

"We are working out those details, the werewolf registration act is a bit restrictive as of now." Tonks said. "My mum and aunt are working on getting it changed, werewolves like Remus here who take their medication will have more rights. I do hope it works."

"Narcissa has a petition she is sending around to change the laws." Remus said looking a bit embarrassed. "She does not care I am a werewolf."

"Nor does Lucius, I think his whole pureblood act is just that." Tonks said.

Before Remus could counter that the dance was over and Severus came back with Charity. He nodded to Remus and Tonks and glared at Sirius who walked up looking oh so good as always. He in no way would miss a ball and it was clear the girls were fascinated by him. He was really a very good looking man, unfortunately he had an ego that went with it. He had been dancing and enjoying himself with several over age witches from the village. Oh yes he was quite the ladies man and Severus looked at him narrowing his eyes at him.

"Good thing there are witches here I can dance with." Sirius said standing by Severus looking so good in his purple velvet robes shot with gold thread. "Too many children you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, however I have not seen a single first year try to sneak in this year." Severus said.

"I think that is because they are all at home or tucked into bed." Remus said.

"Pity, I needed some fresh blood." Severus said.

"Severus!" McGonagall said appalled at his humor.

"Well I did hire a werewolf one year, who says my potions master is not a vampire?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Would be good for security."

"Yes and good for the vampire, fresh young blood…" Sirius said.

"You men are terrible." Charity said smiling. "Severus is not a vampire."

"The first years do not know that." Sirius said. "You did not hear what little Max said when a first year asked him about his father."

"That was brilliant." Remus said smiling. "Max looked up at the first year and said that he believed his father could be a vampire but he rarely drank human blood."

"I have a smart son." Severus said.

"Yea the look on the first years face was priceless, I thought he was going to start crying he was so scared." Sirius said.

"Honestly how can you two think that is funny to scare a first year!" McGonagall said watching the dancing. "Those poor children, far from home most the first time, it is bad enough that Severus terrifies them."

"It's funny, I enjoy it, they have to know who is in charge." Severus said.

"You are horrible." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Severus said smirking.

Charity laughed, she loved Severus's since of humor, it was dark but very effective. The first years could be a problem and Severus knew how to keep them in line. All he had to do was walk up and tower over a small first year, wait for them to turn and look up at him. She had seen cocky first years turn into a trembling puddle as he calmly looked down at them in a predatory manner. Oh yes he had fun with it and it was one of the many things she really liked about the normally dour potions master, that and he really was good looking to her. Standing by Sirius Black did not dim his handsome features…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes Charity thinks Severus is handsome. Really he is not an ugly man, even how JKR describes him his looks do not make him ugly. Then again here in America we are used to people of all looks and only inbreed southern good ol' boys are really considered ugly, (at least where I am from that is) and people with no teeth. Severus has interesting features and a voice that is rich smooth and wit to match. So he is not ugly at all but no eye candy either, Sirius Black is eye candy._

_So please review!_


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas Surprises

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Surprises:

Harry woke up on Christmas morning, stretched and yawned. He was back at Grimmauld place at Christmastime. He grinned, put on his glasses and threw a pillow at Ron who grunted and woke up and threw it back at Harry. The house was once more safe and Max was very happy to be here with his father. He got away with so much even with Mrs. Weasley, just last night he had been flying through the house with Padfoot in hot pursuit barking madly as the boy was teasing him with his favorite ball. Molly had come storming up the stairs but instead of yelling at the boy she had firmly taken the ball and made Padfoot turn back to Sirius.

"It's Christmas Ron." Harry said throwing the pillow at his friend again. "You know presents, food, pranking Snape."

"I value my life. " Ron grunted and as Harry finished pulling on his jeans and sweater and raced out the door. "Oi wait for me!"

They ran down to the drawing room where the large tree stood in the corner and piles of gifts were under the tree. Max was there with his father who was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching the small boy wait for the others to come down. Severus loved Christmas, he always had, he loved to give gifts and see the happiness from others in that act. It had always made his day and to see the joy in his son's face and in the teen's made him smile. If the students at Hogwarts saw him now they would think the end of the world had come.

"Morning Shrimp." Fred and George said to Max grinning identically as they walked into the room wearing bright green dragon skin jackets.

"Morning Fred, George." Max said grinning up at them.

"Ah presents!" Sirius said grinning and walking into the room to sit next to Severus who just glared at him. "Splendid!"

"Good morning children." Molly said coming in with Arthur and Remus.

This was the signal for the gift giving to began and the presents were handed out. Everyone got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, chocolate from Remus and Sirius got everyone some muggle joke products that were very funny and fun to have. Severus gave Remus rawhide chews as Remus loved these and he got Sirius a collar and leash in green for when he was Padfoot. Sirius just laughed and handed over his gift, which when unwrapped was a bottle of sun block. Severus smirked, he enjoyed the friendly banter he could now have most days with Sirius Black instead of intense hatred. They had shared too much to hate each other now though they always tried to one up the other. Severus then handed out to Harry, Ron and Hermione three book sized packages.

"I wished you to have these first." He said solemnly watching as they unwrapped the books.

"Advanced Potions Sixth Year by Edward Prince." Harry read the tile allowed.

"You wrote this." Hermione said looking up at Severus. "That is what you have had us work from this year, your text book."

"I think it is brilliant." Ron said. "So you published these then?"

"Yes, school teaching is a noble profession but not a high paying one." Severus said. "Besides the old texts are inefficient."

"You should have been Ravenclaw, really you should have." Sirius said.

"Thank you, however I wanted to be Slytherin." Severus said nearly smiling at the complement. "My mother was, it is the house I wanted to be in."

"Which is why you knocked me down the first week." Sirius said recalling their first fight , a fight he lost. "You were a tiny scrawny guy."

"Yes but I could take you then as I can now and always will." Severus said smiling.

"You better behave." Molly warned them.

"Yes Molly." They said at once and the look Severus gave her softened her gaze, he really had a way with staying out of trouble with such a soulful gaze.

Finally the gift giving was done and the family had breakfast. There was one more surprise for the day, Dumbledore had invited them back to the school for a "bit of fun" as he put it. That "bit of fun" included swimwear and Harry wondered just what why he needed his swim trunks at Hogwarts. He packed them along with a large Gryffindor towel in his satchel as did Ron and in no time the family had taken the floo to McGonagall's office. Max was excited, he loved to swim and was a natural at it, and was already able to swim around the pool with his father's help. McGonagall smiled when she saw Max and he ran to her and let her pick him up. Sirius gasped in mock horror and McGonagall fixed him with a stern glare.

"So why are we here?" Ron asked.

"Must be a pool around here somewhere." Harry said.

"Yes, remember the rooms you found in your first year Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, when Gryffindor unfairly got the cup?" Harry asked almost laughing at the priceless look on Severus's face. "Well Slytherin had one fair and square and I know the headmaster was trying to make me feel better however that might not have been the right way to go about it."

"Mental!" Ron said staring at Harry as if he had grown a new head.

"No little bro." Fred said grinning.

"He is right, our dear professor Snape was unhappy." George said.

"An unhappy professor Snape…"

"Is a dark day indeed…"

"He is happy…"

"Now Max is here…"

"And we made something of ourselves!"

"Indeed." Severus said narrowing his eyes at the twins, the just grinned broader at him. Was it too much for them to pretend he intimidated them just once? "Indeed, I thought for a time your only talent was to cause trouble."

"So what of the rooms I was in back then?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Well they are now a new pool for the school." McGonagall said.

Harry grinned and followed her out and down the stairs to stairs he knew lead to the Hufflepuff common rooms and kitchens. They came to a long corridor and walked down this and came to a large spacious room lit by large torches and an enchanted ceiling that showed an eternal sunny tropical day. The pool was the size of an Olympic pool and along the sides thick columns held up the ceiling far over head. At one end were diving boards and at the end they were at were two doors that lead to the locker rooms and a large hot tub.

"It's brilliant!" Ron said in awe.

"I agree with that." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"So your mum let you come?" Harry said turning to face the taller blond boy.

"More like kicked him out." Sirius smirked, "bet Lucius is giving Narcissa her Christmas present right now."

"Sirius Black you behave!" Molly and McGonagall said together as Draco turned pink.

He gave a mock salute and walked into the boy's locker with the other boys. In short order everyone came out and took advantage of the pool. There were a few students who had stayed at school over the holidays that were enjoying their good fortune as were a few of the teachers. Flitwick was in the pool clad in an old fashioned swimming suit in navy blue, Sprout was in an old fashioned pink one and of course Severus came out clad in his black swim trunks with a sliver snake on the side. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and every other Gryffindor boy was clad in swim trunks of crimson with a golden lion on them. The Gryffindor girls had one piece suits in crimson with a lion. The other houses of course had their swim suits in their house colors and of course quite a few of the young lady professors had eyes only for Severus, then again a few of the older girl students did too.

"He is quite a handsome man." McGonagall said to Molly as the two witches along with the headmaster were not swimming.

"I agree" said a voice behind them and they turned to see Tonks there in a pretty pink tankini. "Though Remus is cuter, has a nicer butt too."

"Tonks!" Molly said trying not to laugh.

"Well when I was in school I did have a bit of a thing for professor Snape." Tonks said.

"You and nearly every girl, it seems that Severus and a certain other head of house got the most attention that way."

"Flitwick?" Tonks said wrinkling her nose, "but he is so old!"

"But he is kind of dreamy." Molly said, "I mean brains, charm and a way with a wand…"

"Which one." Tonks said then colored, "um that was wrong I am so sorry."

"I have heard worse dear." McGonagall replied. "Now why don't you go say hello to Remus?"

Tonks smiled and dove gracefully into the pool and went up to Remus. Severus meantime was talking with Charity who was here and clad in a one piece swimming suit in her house colors. Draco was headed to where Max was swimming under the watchful eye of Ginny, Luna and Millicent. He did not see Sirius under the water swimming towards him. Molly wondered if she should warn the boy but it was too late as Sirius came up and drug Draco away from Max and the girls and into the deep water and under. Severus turned and he smirked, the reason why was a blond blur shot up out of the water and took his cousin down. A water war was well underway between the two cousins.

"Who do you think will win Harry?" Ron asked.

"Draco, I love my godfather but professor Snape just came up behind me." Harry said.  
"Yes and you are wise not to say anything." Came the silkily reply.

"Come to drown me sir?" Harry asked not even turning around. "I will fight back."

"I would expect nothing less Harry."

Ron swam out of the way as Severus lunged for Harry, he of course would not hurt Harry. No but he would take him under to get Sirius off his godson. It worked and once Sirius let Draco go Severus let Harry go who swam to the same side Draco had and turned to watch the battle of the two wizards. Remus came up to defend Sirius and Severus did something no-one (well no-one but the headmaster) was expecting. He took his wand out of a pocket of his swim trunks that had an extendible charm on it. Sirius looked from the wand to Severus and back again. A cheer went up among the students and it took a moment to realize the cheer was _for_ Severus.

"I don't know why you would cheer for that." Severus said silkily. "I believe in always being prepared, most swim trunks come with a pocket, if not a simple sewing charm and extendible charm work well…"

"Yes I know that trick too Severus." Remus said taking out his own want and turning on Sirius. "What color?"

"No, Moony, please don't, I beg of you!" Sirius said looking really scared. "Headmaster please no discoloration!"

"Severus Remus don't." The headmaster said trying so hard not to smile.

"Very well." Severus said, "for you headmaster I will not change Black's hair color."

"I will behave in that aspect but it is a great place for other charms!" Remus said.

He started with simple sparks and Severus followed with twittering birds. Flitwick joined them and soon the columns had flowers and vines and there was music in the air. Even though Severus and Remus were very good Flitwick was just that much better. They saluted him with their wands and bowed giving the contest to him. Harry grinned, it was fun to see magic used for fun things like this not for evil like what Voldemort and now Bellatrix used it for. He smiled and watched as Max practiced floating with help from Ginny. He was content, yes there was still a war on but things like this made life all the better for living.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_What is best to do with old dungeons once used for prisoners and for torture? Why turn them into a swimming pool for the school! In an old castle like Hogwarts there has to be many rooms and tunnels not known by all and still waiting to be explored. This pool was just one way to put to use some unused part of the castle._


	16. Chapter 15: Turning Point

Chapter Fifteen: Turning Point:

Hogwarts:

Christmas seemed a lifetime ago though it had only been a few weeks. Severus was both mentally and physically wore out. The never ending attacks of Bellatrix were taking their toll on the magical community. They had just survived what they thought was the end of one war only to find themselves back in war again. Oh there were far less deaths than the last time on their side but still the people were angry that this was not over. Severus could not blame them, he was tired of all this too. He stood now in the headmaster's office stunned but not really surprised at the latest news.

"So headmaster she knows you have the wand." Severus said. "Does she know of the ring?"

"Yes, I am afraid she does." Dumbledore said. "She would have had the ring traced back and if she has she knows who has the cloak."

"Oh God please no, he has been through so much, to have her after him." Severus said looking so strained and older than he should.

"I know, yet unless there is a break she will gain it and there is not much we can do." Dumbledore said.

"There is one thing headmaster." Severus said looking at the aged headmaster with pleading obsidian eyes. "Destroy the ring at the least, please."

"Severus you know if I could I would my boy but I cannot."

"Then let me, please for all of us." Severus pleaded.

"I need to see my sister, have her forgive me." Dumbledore said softly.

"Headmaster if that were the case you would have used it, please do not allow this to poison you another day."

"I, I need it." Dumbledore said. "Do not go down this path Severus."

"I must, I need you headmaster." Severus said anguish in his voice. "Fear you are moving away from me, from all of us for this thing."

"I have sot it all my life, now I have it you wish me to destroy it?" Dumbledore said looking over at Severus anger in his eyes.

"Yes, it is an evil thing," Severus stepped forward pleading in every fiber of his being. "Headmaster you once saved me from an evil fate, let me do so now for you."

Dumbledore stood and looked at the younger wizard before him. Severus was not one to show such great emotion, yet now he did, the pain and anguish in his eyes was for him of all people. Dumbledore knew Severus was right, he knew he had to do this thing to free himself, his sister and his family from this curse. He walked slowly to where he hid the ring and drew it out of its hiding place and put it on the desk and took out his wand. He looked down at it and then up at Severus.

"Why would you wish to save me Severus"?" Dumbledore said pausing to look at the young man. "You know not what lies in my heart."

"I know what lies there headmaster, did you not save a wretched evil boy and teach him how to be good?" Severus said softly. "I will do this if it pains you headmaster."

"No, it is time I did this, the stone as you said is evil, I will destroy it." Dumbledore said. "Then only two will remain. The wand must be destroyed on my death, the cloak is the only one worthy to go on."

"Understood headmaster." Severus said. "I will see it is done I swear as God as my witness."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the stone and with one powerful spell he destroyed it for good. He sighed and sat down at his desk and a smile came over his face. He actually felt better than he thought he would and he realized he had done the right thing. Severus left the office and Dumbledore began to hum a waltz from his youth as he got up to feed and talk to Fawkes his dear Phoenix…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Grimmauld Place:

Severus went to see his son that evening as he always did. Now that Max was safe at Grimmauld place he stayed there for the time being. Severus missed him in the castle but things were better this way for now. He went through his bedtime routine with the boy and after tucking him in and kissing him goodnight he went down to the kitchen to grab a snack before he headed back to Hogwarts. He was greeted by Sirius holding a squealing rat by the tail.

"Oh hi Severus, look what Remus found!" Sirius said by way of greeting holding up a squealing rat by his tail.

"That is not Pettigrew is it?" Severus asked arching his eyebrow.

"Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail aka snack!" Sirius said getting up to get a pan. "Hey Moony should I use butter or oil?"

"Butter most definitely butter." Remus said turning to Severus.

"I do have a question." Sirius said pausing in dropping the rat into the hot butter.

"What?" Severus snapped at him.

"This creature can turn human but he is a rat now however he can turn human if I eat him will that be cannibalism as he can turn human or as he is a rat can I eat him or not as he can turn human?"

"You better not chance it then." Remus said and how he could follow what Sirius had said mystified Severus.

"How did you find him?" Severus asked.

"Well he was out taking his pudgy self for a walk, there is not nothing wrong with being fat, take Slughorn." Remus said.

"Great man, great man indeed." Sirius said. "He was always so nice to me in class."

"He must be a saint to have put up with you." Severus shot at him.

"I knew Padfoot here was bored and so I stunned him, turned him to a rat and brought him here!" Remus said grinning.

"Wonder what we should do with this thing then?" Sirius said holding the thrashing Wormtail up by his tail.

"Let's see how loud he can scream." Severus said raising his wand.

"No! No Unforgivables!" Sirius said looking scared. "You want to bring the wrath of Molly on us? She put up wards to detect any Unforgivables!"

"Very well then, I am sure you can figure it out." Severus said.

"You can watch, but you will stay out of it." Sirius warned him.

"You take the fun out of life you know that?" Severus growled.

Severus took a seat at the table and watched as Sirius put the rat on the table. Remus put a shield charm around the edge of the table so Wormtail could not escape and they began. One should not feel sorry for the rat, he really deserved this as he had in human form betrayed everyone he claimed to love. To say the rat was terrified would not do it justice as the wizards took turns tormenting and torturing the rat. Severus smirked and took out his wand and lazily sent a color changing charm. Sirius glared at him as Wormtail turned a nice bright yellow.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked him.

"Pink." Severus said.

"What?" Sirius said looking puzzled.

"I meant pink, always have trouble with color charms." Severus said adding pink polka dots to the rat. "Damn that did not work very well." He smirked.

"You did that on purpose." Remus said laughing at the condition of the rat now. "He never looked better."

"Indeed." Severus said.

"Let us torture him Sev." Sirius said.

"Do I not have a right as well?" Severus asked arching a brow.

"He does you know, for Lily." Remus said sending a shocking charm at the rat.

"Yes for Lily." Sirius said doing the same spell once again.

"And this is for her as well." Severus said his eyes flashing. "_Crucio_!"

"No!" Sirius squeaked.

"Now you did it Severus, we are dead, we are dead, we are dead… Hello Molly."

Severus did not move as Molly came into the room wand out pointed at him. She knew he had done this and to say she was upset would not do it justice. She rounded on him and the fact he could remain so calm in the face of her fury awed the two wizards. Severus looked up at her with wide-eyed innocence.

"What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?" She snarled at him.

"Torturing Peter Pettigrew." Severus said calmly.

"With Unforgivables?"

"Yes."

"Severus you cannot do that here, I know he is evil and wicked but you cannot torture him like that." Molly said calming down as he gave her his best innocent look. "Why did you do that?"

"He got two very good people killed, got Sirius here thrown in prison, nearly drove Remus insane." Severus said quietly.

"Oh Severus, oh I forgot you have suffered so." Molly said tearing up. "You poor boy."

She hugged him and walked out wiping her eyes. Remus and Sirius turned as one to look at him jaws dropped to the table. It was clear Severus was very, very good at getting out of trouble even with Molly! It was very clear he was not Slytherin for nothing. Severus looked at the other wizards and smirked, he knew he was good and he wanted to gloat a bit more about it. Arthur and Moody came in as Severus was getting a snack and turned Wormtail into his human form binding him to a chair.

"He looked better as a rat." Severus said eating one of Molly's wonderful pastries.

"He should get Azkaban he used an unforgivable on me!" Wormtail snarled.

"Boy you got some Veritaserum on you?" Moody asked Severus.

"No but I can get some, it will take a moment." Severus said looking at Wormtail coldly. "I could break him with Legilimancy if you wish."

"No, I don't want you having to put yourself out that way." Moody said. "I think it is time we do this the easy way. See just what crumbs of information Bellatrix has given to this miserable rat."

"Very well." Severus said smiling thinly.

He grabbed some floo powder by the fireplace and went to his rooms in Hogwarts. In a few minutes he was back again. Here was the break everyone had been hoping for, Wormtail had no choice but to tell the all he knew and if all went well it would lead them to Bellatrix and end this war once and for all…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Blood Castle:

Bellatrix was close, she knew she was close to the prize. If only Dumbledore were not so trusting, he would have seen straight through Lucius Malfoy. He wanted nothing more than power and the news he had brought her over the past few months would help him gain his power back. The latest was the best of all. Lucius had told her that Wormtail had been captured by Remus Lupin and was now in the hands of the order. What was more is the fact he had told the order everything he knew under Veritaserum. Now the pale dark wizard stood calmly to near the window of Black castle looking out over the dark moors beyond.

"You have proven far more cunning than I could have hoped for Lucius." Bellatrix said. "How could any know you knew how to brew the antidote for Veritaserum?"

"Yes, they believe I am fully on their side now." Lucius said his light eyes glinting in the candle light.

"Still you have had the chance to destroy the traitor Severus and his brat." Yaxley said coming forward. "Why did you not?"

"I would hope my news would be enough for you." Lucius said staring at Yaxley. "It should be up to our lady how this is handled."

"Well spoken Lucius." Bellatrix said. "Now tell me what do they plan on doing now they have everything Wormtail knew?"

Lucius bowed low and told her all that he had learned in the last order meeting. Wormtail had told under the truth serum all about the attack on Hogsmeade in two weeks. He had told all he knew about how many death eaters would be there and what remained of the dark creatures on Bellatrix's side. Once done Lucius stepped back into the shadows and watched Yaxley and Bellatrix. He did not mind seeing Yaxley in his position, he liked working behind the scenes, it was after all his comfort zone.

"Lucius what do you think we should do?" Bellatrix asked Lucius.

"I am not one to say, you know best what needs to be done." Lucius said. "Darrow would know."

"I would indeed." Yaxley said. "I hear that your niece is planning on marrying the filth that killed Grayback."

"I will tend to that." Lucius said his eyes flashing.

"Good, see to it you do." Bellatrix said turning from where she had been pouring herself some wine.

She looked at Lucius, she knew why he left Voldemort, he had told her calmly why. She had understood, his honor had been ravaged and he had wanted revenge. Now with Voldemort out of the way he could start working on getting his honor back. She knew not to treat him as badly has he had been but she would have to keep him in line. She took out her wand and pointed it at him causing him to pale.

"Leave us Darrow." Bellatrix said to Yaxley.

"Yes my lady." Yaxley said bowing low and leaving.

"What are you going to do cousin?" Lucius said to her looking nervous.

"You need to know Lucius I plan on ruling the world." Bellatrix said calmly. "I know your desire for power."

"I do not deny it." Lucius said. "However I do not wish to take over the world myself. Nor do I like being used by those whom I serve."

"I know this." Bellatrix said.

"You are wise to trust Yaxley." Lucius said walking over to pour himself some wine. "He cares deeply about you."

"I know this." Bellatrix said calmly. "What will you tell the old fool?"

"He knows not I am working with you, I have weaved a tale of remorse and humility to him." Lucius said. "The magical limitations put on me matter not, they should have put a trace on me as well."

"All that will matter not when I gain the Deathly Hallows." Bellatrix said.

"I know, I thank you for that." Lucius said adding "my lady."

Lucius poured himself a goblet of wine and sipped at it and looked over at Bellatrix. She said nothing and he knew the meeting was over. Lucius finished his wine and left the castle. Once he was gone Yaxley came back into the chamber looking worried. He did not trust Lucius and he felt he had very good reasons to. Had not the wizard renounced Voldemort? Oh he had not turned anyone of them in, but still he lead a pretty good life still, he was free, no one pursued him and he still had his wealth. Yaxley had nothing left. His son had deserted him and fled to America, his wife, well she had died so that did not matter, but his wealth had been confiscated and so it left him destitute.

"My lady I do not trust him." Yaxley said.

"Do you think I really do either?" Bellatrix said coldly. "Still he is worth far more than Wormtail ever was, at least he is honest about what he wants."

"That is what worries me." Yaxley said softly. "He could betray you."

"He will not, we are moving up the attack on Hogsmeade." Bellatrix said taking a sip of wine and sitting in her chair now. "Once we have Hogsmeade we have access to the castle. I know about a tunnel under Honey dukes courtesy of a certain worthless rat." Bellatrix said coldly.

"When will we attack?" Yaxley asked.

"Tomorrow, we attack tomorrow." …

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hmm, who's side is Lucius on? Who knows but he knows. I wanted to show that Dumbledore and Severus really were this close and that Dumbledore would listen to Severus as Severus really is his son._

_Thank you for reading, and do please review!_


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter Sixteen: The Final Battle:

Severus had taken his son to Hogsmeade to get him a few things on this bright spring day. He did not know what Bellatrix had planned and he did not know that his life and the life of his son were in more danger than normal. Severus was enjoying his son's excitement and how little Max took in the stores with wonder. They had lunch then headed for an empty house that Fred and George Weasley had just bought. They were going to turn the main floor into their second shop and the upstairs they would rent out. They really were very smart business men as they knew how to invest their money wisely to keep it growing.

"So this is what my money is helping you boys get into." Severus said to the identical twins surveying the space.

"Yes sir, we are expanding far and wide." Fred said.

"Filch is even going to allow our things in the school." George added.

"I don't see why, you two caused me more problems than this deal is worth!" Filch said from the shadows.

"Mr. Filch what are you doing here?" Severus asked the old caretaker.

"Um, well professor…"

"We have given him something to help him find items that students may try to hide from him that they should not have." Fred said grinning. "And keep them from using their magic on him."

"We invented it, we figure we owed him." George replied.

"It sounds like you are bribing him." Max said looking up at them solemnly.

"Bright boy." Filch said smiling, "and you are right young Snape, you caught me."

"It seems these boys bribed more than one person." Severus said looking over at the twins who were trying to look so innocent.

"Right you are Severus." Filch said. "Still they mean well, I will give 'em that. Saved Mrs. Norris they did too."

It was only too true, Mrs. Norris had been very sick in the last year the twins were in school and they had brewed potions to heal her. They loved all kinds of animals and could not allow such a loyal cat hurt as she really did her job well. Before the pleasant conversation could go on there was a commotion outside and Severus walked to the window wand out. He stared in horror as death eaters Apparated in the streets of the village and began to attack. At the head, unmasked and clad in robes of blood red was Bellatrix. Here little Max did something extremely stupid but in his mind brave. He grabbed a small bucket of water and snuck out of the house and ran up to Bellatrix. Severus did not see his son do this until it was too late and he ran to the door in horror.

"Oi you!" Max yelled up at her and she looked down, only to get a face full of water. "Take that you wicked hag!"

"Oh he is going to get killed!" Fred said going white.

"Accio Max!" George said and the little boy zoomed back into the store and Severus took him in his arms.

"What were you trying to accomplish young man?" Severus asked him trembling slightly at what his son had just done. "Why did you do something so foolish?"

"Um trying to melt her?" Max said scared he really was in trouble now. "I thought wicked witches melted when water was dumped on them."

"Knew we should not have showed him the Wizard of Oz." Fred said to George.

"Yea, professor, you take care of your son, we are going to have fun with Bellatrix." George said grinning.

"Yea something like"

"hello color changing charms"

"Just"

"for fun!"

The door to the shop banged open and Bellatrix was there fury on her face. Severus quickly covered his son with his own body shielding the small boy. To say Bellatrix was upset probably would not do it justice, she was going to teach this brat a lesson before she killed him and his father. However she had not taken into account the Weasley twins. They took after their dead uncles in more than just name, they could duel extremely well and they stepped up to protect Severus and little Max. George put a ward circle around Severus and Max and Fred bowed mockingly to Bellatrix.

"Hello Bella, lovely to see you!" Fred said.

"Or not, who did you kill to get those robes so red?" George added grimly.

"You brats get out of my way!" Bellatrix said. "I want the boy!"

"See that is exactly what you are not going to get." Fred said.

"Nope not this time, you will have to get through us." George replied, "but that is not going to happen."

"You will go down like your foolish uncles!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Bad form." Fred said frowning. "You should not have said that."

"Too right, let's begin shall we?" George said casting the first spell.

On the other side of the village the death eaters were not having as easy at time if it as they thought they would. The villagers had sent up the hue and cry and now the sounds of hooves could be heard. Though centaurs do not like to be around humans any more than they can help it they had good hearts. They had promised to help in times of need and would never think of going back on their word. They came thundering into the village clad in their armor and began to shoot arrows at the death eaters. They got most of them with one pass. They were an impressive sight and many brave death eaters turned and tried to run to the borders of the anti-Apparation shield but all were hued down by arrows or swords.

"See if there are more dark creatures." Morgane shouted. "We cannot allow any to escape."

"I was hoping these guys would have learned to stay away?" Sirius said striding down the street a bit too casually.

"Nope, and would you get out of the street?" Remus said from the sidewalk. "You trying to get killed?"

"Some days I wonder." Charity Burbage said hiding behind a house and shooting spells out at death eaters. "Sirius you get over here or I will personally make your life hell!"

"Severus does that already." Sirius said shooting a death eater who had tried to kill a centaur. "I think things would be more fun if Padfoot were here."

With that he turned to his dog form and started to hunt down death eaters and bark out where they were trying to hide. Lucius Malfoy meantime was having his own hard time of it. He of course had not betrayed anyone, he had worked with Bellatrix to find out her weaknesses and had helped mass an army to stop her. He was now facing down Yaxley who looked murderous. Lucius was wounded but he would not give in, no not he. He had had enough of evil to last him several lifetimes and he was serious wondering if he would die here today. No matter if he did it would be in the cause of good and right.

"I knew I should not have trusted you!" Yaxley snarled.

"Trust me with what?" Lucius said taunting him. "I don't remember giving you a reason to trust me."

"You have fed Bellatrix lies, all your visits to take her down."

"Visits?" Lucius smiled coldly. "Only your word and her word I am afraid." Lucius said blocking a spell. "I never visited you."

"That is all that is needed!" Yaxley shouted. "My word that you worked with her!"

"This from a man who believes the Deathly Hallows exist and what is more can conquer mortal death?" Lucius laughed. "You are as mad as Voldemort was."

"You dare use his name?" Yaxley snarled.

"Yes, I feel I have earned it." Lucius said blocking another spell. "Two choices, come with me…"

"I will see you in hell!"

"Fine, die then!" Rookwood said stepping up shooting Yaxley dead with the killing curse, "you did not wait for me."

"I could not, thank you Rookwood." Lucius said, "glad you are on our side."

"If it is the queens then yes I am on your side." Rookwood replied.

Back in the house Severus was shielding his son the best he could. He wanted to fight, to take down Bellatrix but knew his top priority at the moment was protecting his son. Fred and George were fighting for all they were worth and it was clear they were very skilled. Still they were battling a very dark witch and she had many years of experience on them. They fought to kill this time, they were not looking to take her in, they were looking to kill her. The normally happy joyful twins were now showing just how powerful and deadly they could be.

"You know brother dearest she is very upset don't you agree?" Fred said as he shot another spell that managed to get Bellatrix.

"Yea, she really needs to cheer up." George replied.

"Insolent children!" Bellatrix snarled. "You dare mock me?"

"Yea, you see we didn't fear Voldy and we don't fear you." Fred said.

"Feel sorry for you, you must be miserable to want to hurt others." George replied as he blocked a curse from her. "It's really not very nice of you."

"I will kill you and your brother." Bellatrix said shooting a curse that caught George on the side of the head, a curse that took part of his ear.

"Oi that was not nice!" George said holding said ear with one hand and fighting back with the other.

"I quite agree." Came the voice of Dumbledore. The old wizard stepped into the room calmly and looked over at Severus huddled with his son. "Are you alright Severus, Max?"

"I am headmaster,." Severus replied.

"I am fine sir." Max said doing his best to be a brave boy and not cry. "She is a wicked witch!"

"Yes she is, Bellatrix you have done things that sadden me, I had hoped you could be a great witch. You were so bright in school but you have failed everyone around you." Dumbledore said. "I am sorry but you no longer deserve a wand."

"You foolish old man." Bellatrix snarled. "Don't you know what you could have if you unite the Deathly Hallows?"

"You are foolish, there are no hallows." Dumbledore said calmly and he raised his wand. "The only way to immortality is through the Gods."

"You fool there are no Gods!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Bellatrix your wand." Dumbledore said and as he said it the wand flew to his hands. Looking her in the eye he snapped it in half. "You are banned from ever using magic again and you will serve the rest of your life in the same cell you did take Grindelwald's life."

"No, no you cannot do this!" Bellatrix screamed.

It was no use for her to struggle, to fight back as she was drug off by the Aurors. Lucius walked up and saw George holding a now bloody rag to his ear. He walked up and took a look and was able to stop the bleeding. He knew that Poppy could take care of the wound but the chunk of ear was gone. Rookwood was by him and he quietly took in the room looking for any death eaters that might have managed to hide or get into this room.

"Thank you for your help Lucius, I must confess I did not expect you to do what you did." Dumbledore said smiling. "Nor you Augustus, but I am glad you did."

"I could not let her win, she is evil." Rookwood replied.

"Headmaster that is why I am Slytherin and you sir are not." Lucius said bowing slightly.

"Hmm, yes have a lemon drop my boy?" He asked Lucius.

"No thank you headmaster." Lucius said, he hated the sweets but was flattered he was offered one.

"Well let's get things cleaned up here and we can talk at the castle." Dumbledore said.

Lucius had meant what he said when he wanted to change his ways. He had done all he could to help defeat Bellatrix and had saved so many lives by what he did. They made their way back to the castle, Severus carrying his son who did not want to be put down now. Bellatrix would never harm anyone again, they were safe and life was going to get better for all concerned…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_See Lucius wasn't going to betray anyone. He worked with Bellatrix finding every bit of her weakness to take her down. Of course his being Voldemort's right hand man helped in that role as Bellatrix took over where he left off and did not change things as much as she should have!_

_Please review as well!_


	18. Chapter 17: Back at Grimmauld Place

Chapter Seventeen: Back at Grimmauld Place:

After Bellatrix had been thrown in prison and the remainder of the death eaters killed or imprisoned, life was starting to look up. Harry was enjoying school more than ever, he still had a hard time in potions, it was just not something he was very good at. He was good enough to go onto his NEWTS but he was not his mother in potions. The weeks passed, the weather got better and better and the students were as relaxed and happy without the care of a dark lord or lady trying to take over the world. Oh there was the usual dark witch or wizard the world over but the Aurors could take care of these.

It was Easter break now and Severus was at Grimmauld place visiting with Charity, the only reason he was talking with her is the fact she had come to visit with McGonagall as Sirius's house was a great place to come. Or so the two of them convinced each other, however everyone else knew the truth they were in love with each other and they seemed to be the last to figure this out. Sirius grumbled about his house being used like a train station but it was clear he enjoyed this. McGonagall had left the sitting room as the sound of hyper teens could be heard from above. All at once someone came tumbling down the stairs and the elderly witch was clutching at her chest as Harry came to a stop in a heap on the floor. At once Severus was up to see if the foolish boy was hurt.

"Harry what, what on earth were you doing?" McGonagall said taking her wand out and checking the boy over.

"I think I broke my arm professor." He said laughing and wincing in pain at the same time.

"Oi Harry you okay mate?" Ron said staggering down the stairs.

"Is my Firebolt okay?" Harry shouted back.

"Yes, it's fine!" Hermione called out.

"You should be more worried about your arm Harry!" McGonagall chided him. "This is why you are not to fly inside!"

"But Max gets to!" Harry said finding all this a bit too funny. Severus narrowed his eyes as he had a feeling as to what had happened. "Why can't I?"

"You are too big and I think you found out why!" McGonagall said. "Really I should ground you for this stunt child!"

"Charity please call Poppy and tell her you need the antidote to someone increasing soda with magic." Severus said to Charity.

Hermione came down the stairs with Ginny and both girls looked a bit green. Severus looked from a completely hyper Harry to Ron and back to the girls. He knew exactly what had happened and by the look on McGonagall's face she did as well. Charity came back with the potion and Severus poured out a measure for the teens and made them drink it.

"Who transfigured soda so that it was double what it normally is?" Severus asked softly.

"Um, well the we were not suppose to drink all the Coke." Ron said.

"Yea so we didn't and we…" Harry started but was cut off by Severus.

"Who did it?" Severus said.

"Um, I did sir." Hermione said quietly. "I thought that as food and drink can be doubled with magic, well we did not drink all the Coke sir."

"Miss Granger." Severus said pinching his nose. "Coke is a muggle drink correct."

"Yes sir."

"As a muggle drink it does not react well to magic." Severus said. "You managed to give yourself and your friends caffeine poisoning."

"Oh, oh no, I was just trying to help!" Hermione said looking scared.

"You are not the first to have done that." McGonagall said. "I remember someone's mother who did the same thing."

"My mother did that?" Harry asked.

"Yea and Sirius still does that." Remus said walking up.

"Oi I do not!" Sirius said walking in. "What don't I do?"

"Pee like a human man." Severus shot at him.

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped at him.

"I hate you Severus." Sirius said glaring at Severus.

"That is because I have brains and a respectable job and you do not." Severus said silkily.

"You are ugly."

"He is not!" Hermione said blushing when the men looked at her. "Well I, I mean…"

"She is the smartest witch of her age you know." Remus said smiling to break the tension.

Severus helped Harry get into the sitting room to rest while his arm fully set. Ron, Ginny and Hermione joined him and Severus went out of the room to see what books he could find in the library to read. He was tackled by Sirius who had been waiting for him. At once the insane Animagmus found himself on his back, Severus's foot on his chest and wand pointing down at him. For a moment he could not breathe, he had been slammed down so hard.

"Oi that hurt!" Sirius said looking up at Severus who refused to move.

"It was intended to." Severus replied.

"Ah Severus will you please point your wand somewhere else?" Sirius said grinning.

"No, you are going to regret attacking me." Severus said smiling coldly as Sirius's smile faded. "Now let's see what I can do to you."

"Moony, ah help here mate?" Sirius said seeing Remus walk by.

"I would like to live Padfoot, I am sorry but I cannot help you." Remus said shaking his head.

Severus thought for a moment about taking Sirius's clothes, then he realized if he did McGonagall then Molly would kill him. He settled for a color changing charm, correction he settled for several of them. Harry watched from where he sat as Severus changed Sirius's hair color to bright green orange and silver then let him up. Sirius thought he had got off lightly, that is until he walked into the sitting room and looked in the mirror over the fireplace and screamed in rage.

"You, how dare you, my hair!" Sirius screamed turning to go after Severus.

"Do not even think of it Mr. Black!" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Look what he did to my hair!" Sirius howled.

"It will wear off, and you deserved it." McGonagall said. "You attacked him first."

"But I, I." Sirius realized he had lost this round. "Fine, I will get you later Severus beware!"

"I think you look charming." Charity said giggling at him getting up to leave. "Severus I have to get back to school, see you later?"

"Yes of course." Severus said smiling at her.

She left and McGonagall was not far behind her as she had work to do as well. Severus sat down and picked up a book to start reading. However he caught the conversation that Ron was having with Hermione. It was not hard as the boy was more arguing with her more than talking. Merlin Hermione had to be very patent to not hex Ron off the planet. He was arguing about the Apparation test coming up and finally Severus had enough. He got up and strode over to Ron who looked up startled. Harry looked up from where he was composing a letter wondering what was going to happen.

"Mr. Weasley am I correct in saying that you cannot Apparate and plan on taking your Apparation test?"

"I can Apparate sir." Ron said hotly.

"Whatever, you don't even practice!" Hermione shot at him.

"Ah what is this?" Severus said summoning a small thin book to him that Ron had been reading. "I am sure that even with permission from me Miss Granger is right, you could not Apparate to get this back."

"Sir that is private!" Ron shouted at Severus who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed."

With a crack he was gone, no not out of the house but down to the kitchen where Molly was working with Dobby cooking dinner. She looked up startled as Severus Apparated into the room then Ron right behind him. Before she could speak Severus turned, smirked at her youngest son and was gone again. Ron was after him and she heard the sounds of Apparation throughout the house. Finally the two wizards were back in the kitchen and Ron summoned his book from Severus.

"Severus he does not have his license and is still under age!" Molly snapped at Severus.

"Molly I am a professor, I gave him permission as a professor to Apparate, he will pass his test with no problem." Severus said. "I knew he could do so, he needed encouragement."

"You, you did that on purpose sir!" Ron said hotly.

"Indeed, so glad you realized that." Severus said smirking at Ron.

"That was not very nice professor Severus." Came the voice of Charlie from the doorway. "Ron you okay?"

"He is fine, he Apparated better than you did for your test." Severus said turning to the second eldest Weasley boy. "If I remember correctly you managed to land on a poor muggle out doing her shopping?"

"You want me to knock you down sir?" Charlie said. "I may have had to put up with you in school but you are not that much older than me."

"Charlie be nice!" Molly said appalled at how Charlie was treating Severus.

"It is fine Molly, he was one of my most difficult students." Severus said.

"Why you…"

"Enough! Severus, Charlie you will behave or you both will be scrubbing this kitchen without magic until you cannot move!"

"It's okay mum, we are just teasing." Charlie said walking up to Severus to shake his hand. "Glad to see you sir."

"Likewise, how are the dragons?"

"Smart, happy and fun to ride." Charlie said, "you have to come out bring Max with you. So Ron you look as if you are going to be the best at Apparation from what I saw."

"Thanks Charlie." Ron said.

"That and the first Auror in the family." This got Ron to blush, Charlie always tried to make him feel special. Oh he could tease his brothers and sister but he loved them all dearly. "Where is Ginny?"

"Here Charlie." Ginny said grinning and running in to give her brother a hug. "I did not know you were coming in!"

"Well I wanted to stop by, I hear the Hollyhead Harpies are scouting for you." He said hugging her.

He sat at the table with his two youngest siblings and Severus took his leave at this time. Charlie did not get a chance to talk with Ron and Ginny as much as he wanted to as of late. They were thrilled he was here and he was very interested in what they were doing. Severus went back upstairs to torment Sirius some more and make sure Harry was alright…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A bit if silliness after the war is over. Harry had to worry more than one person did he not? As for how Severus taught Ron how to Apparate I knew it would work with Ron. As did Severus, just rile him up and he can learn very well. _

_Please do review!_


	19. Chapter 18: A Bit of Tension

Chapter Eighteen: A Bit of Tension:

Severus Snape was nervous and wondered why for the tenth time they had agreed to meet here at the Hogshead. Then again hardly any students came here and it was more secluded though it was a bit dusty and dark. Still the ale was some of the best in all of the magical or muggle world and the food was decent. Severus looked up and stood and smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in his fine wool robes. Charity was clad in robes of lavender under her brown traveling cloak. She walked up to where Severus was and both sat down.

"So glad you choose not to meet at the Three Broomsticks, I love Rosmerta but there are at least fifty hormonal teens in there right now." Charity said.

"Yes it can be a chore going there on a Hogsmeade weekend." Severus replied. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you Severus." Charity said nearly blushing. "You look good as always."

"Just good?" Severus said arching an eyebrow.

"Well I could go for the sexy as hell route." Charity said nearly giggling at the look on his face, they could tease like this as their relationship was moving from fellow teachers to good friends, hopefully it would end up as more. "You do realize you are the best looking potions master in all of England?"

"Indeed?" Severus said ordering two ales.

"Yes, I think so." Charity replied. "So once school is out what will you do this summer?"

"I was thinking of taking my son on a trip, not sure where though."

"The south of France is nice I hear."

"I would need a lot of sun block, Black gets it as a joke but I really do need it. Max at least has not inherited my sensitive skin."

"Well I like how you look." Charity said smiling at Severus.

They talked and sipped their ale enjoying their time away from the students even if it was very brief. Severus still had some shopping to do as he needed some rare ingredients for a few of his more complicated potions. Charity walked out with him and went to Honeydukes while Severus went to the Apothecary. He carefully selected his ingredients unaware there was trouble brewing outside the shop on the streets. That trouble was in the form of one Ginny Weasley about to meet Lucius Malfoy on the main street of Hogsmeade. (Oh joy or maybe let's get out the popcorn.) These two did not like each other and Lucius well it was mostly Ginny not liking Lucius as she had been told by Harry it was Lucius who had slipped the journal to her nearly killing her in her first year. Though he was on the right side now she still did not much care for him at all.

Ginny was walking with Luna and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville not far behind. Ginny saw Lucius walking down the street and she went very white with two splotches of red on her cheeks. She had tolerated Lucius in the war but now she did not wish to have anything to do with the man. She had hoped to never see him again but here he was walking through Hogsmeade and he saw her. She had her wand out under her cloak and was glaring at Lucius. He of course stopped wondering if she was going to hex him good as he did deserve it after what he had done. True he had been punished for it by Severus long ago but he had not face Ginny. He of course chose to be charming hoping that would work with the teen witch before him.

"Ah Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood having a good time then?" Lucius asked.  
"I was until I saw you." Ginny said trying to control her anger.

"You are still upset at me for a ah mistake I made?" Lucius asked her.

"I think that is why she is about to hex you sir." Luna said.

"Ginny it might not be a good idea to hex him." Hermione said.

"Ah you here." Lucius said narrowing his eyes at Hermione and she saw red and had her wand out.

"I knocked your son down Malfoy you say what I know you want to say and I will take you down too!" Hermione hissed at Lucius. "I will not tolerate being treated as second class by anyone especially a former death eater!"

Lucius stepped back as if he had been struck, Harry had come up and was standing by Ginny and he smirked at the look on Lucius' face. He may be a pureblood wizard but he was nowhere as powerful as Hermione and she had not even finished school yet! She was not going to put up with how Lucius and his kind treated her, after all the muggle born had protected the Wizarding world better than the Purebloods this last war. She was not going to be treated badly by this wizard and let him get away with it.

"I am not a muggle born, you cannot be trusted." Lucius said coldly.

"Why because you think I would side with evil people who wish to take down the Wizarding world? You think I cannot tell the difference between good and evil muggles and would side with all of them. In case you do not know muggle born witches and wizards have faced the same persecution from muggles as purebloods!"

"Your kind is a threat." Lucius said coldly.

"Purebloods have done more evil and caused more trouble than any muggle born." Ginny said.

"What do you know?" Lucius shot at her.

"More than you, while you spend your time figuring out what hair product will look best and what beauty treatments will keep you youthful I work to protect the world." Ginny countered.

"You are an ignorant little girl you know nothing of the world!" Lucius shot back at her.

"At least I did not put a dark lord's diary into an innocent first year witches cauldron." Ginny shot back.

"Blood traitor brat!" Lucius snarled.

"Murdering death eater!" Ginny replied.

"What is going on here?" Came the silky voice of Severus Snape.

Lucius looked up to see Severus looking from students to Lucius and back. Lucius was grateful to see him but at the look from Severus he had a feeling his best friend was not happy with him. He was sure that Severus would tell Narcissa and he was in for it now. Severus was waiting for someone to answer and it had to be the brat-who-lived, no that was not right Lucius mused. Harry Potter the boy who saved all their lives spoke up first.

"Mr. Malfoy was not being nice to Hermione sir." Harry replied.

"Oh what did he say?" Severus asked.

"He nearly used the m word sir." Harry said.

"Lucius is that true?" Severus asked Lucius.

"She is one though… ouch you little!"

This last was due to Hermione hitting Lucius with a stinging hex. She was livid and was not going to take being treated second class because she was born in the muggle world. Severus was impressed, however she had used magic outside school and so he had to act. Lucius deserved what he got as he still could be such a pain, still Severus was head of house and a professor and so he turned and faced Hermione who now did not look so brave as she looked up at him with frightened gaze.

"Ten points from Gryffindor miss Granger for using magic outside school!" Severus snapped.

"I am sorry sir." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell." Ron added.

"You are a prefect you know better!" Severus said evenly to her.

"You should do more than take points Severus!" Lucius snarled rubbing his wrist.

"Quite right, five points to Gryffindor for expert casting of a stinging hex, Lucius come with me please." Severus said.

Lucius followed Severus just as stunned as the Gryffindors behind him. He knew his was in trouble but felt he had a right to say what he did. Severus took out his wand and fixed Lucius' wrist. He led Lucius to a side street and turned to face his old friend. Lucius did not look happy at this, he was older, richer and had more rank than Severus but not now, Severus was about to have a real talk with him about his attitude and how. He hoped it would not be as painful as last lessons had been and was beginning to feel some very real fear as Severus glared fiercely at him.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt this once, you have changed for the better in many things." Severus said to Lucius. "Yes you did help defeat both Voldemort and Bellatrix however that was not completely for the right reasons was it?" Severus asked him.

"It was, I swear it Severus." Lucius said, "look I cannot change the way I am, I am who I am. I have my bias same as you. I have my reasons I want to protect the magical world."

"You cannot do that by treating any of my students the way you did today." Severus said.

"Ah so you stick up for the little cubs do you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, even though they are annoying, idiotic and impulsive they are as much mine as my little snakes are mine." Severus replied.

"You are correct, I am sorry I just cannot change as fast as others can." Lucius said tapping his cane on the cobble stones. "You understand?"

"I do, but you understand I must watch you closely brother as you are?"

"Yes, I will not cause you pain by turning back to evil Severus." Lucius said smiling, "you have my word, besides Narcissa would how does it go? Ah yes she would kick my ass."

"She would at that." Severus said, "come for tea?"

"Of course."

The two wizards walked up to the school Lucius using his cane and Severus's robes billowing out behind him. They were good friends, very close and though it was new for Severus to truly speak his mind to Lucius and Lucius loved his brother for it. He had a feeling he was going to get more talking to like this in the future but how was he to learn what was acceptable now if not for that? After all this was a new age and he had to change or die out and he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always survived…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes Lucius is still racist and he needs to be kept in line. Severus can and will do that, he is lucky Ginny did not hex him as it would have hurt badly for him. He has to realize that muggle born are not to be treated like second class citizens. He still has a long way to go and has secrets that really will make him look like a hypocrite._


	20. Chapter 19: The Sacking of Umbridge

Chapter Nineteen: The Sacking of Deloris Umbridge:

Remus Lupin walked up to Hogwarts, glad he was allowed to visit here even if he was a werewolf. He was here to see Harry and wanted to surprise him with a visit. Well there was that and the fact that Severus said he had an improvement on the Wolfsbane that now could be made into chews. Severus had come up with something new he said improving on what Fred and George had "accidentally" come across in their last year at Hogwarts when they had taken on themselves to make the Wolfsbane. If Severus had come across something to improve it then Remus most definitely was interested. He caught Harry just as he was heading out of the great hall and Harry grinned seeing him here.

"Came to see me then?" Harry asked. "Or you just miss school?"

"Well professor Snape has made some improvements on the Wolfsbane Harry." Remus said, "I hope it does not turn my hair green."

"No it will turn it pink." Came the silkily reply right behind Harry.

"Must you do that sir?" Harry asked as Severus stood behind him waiting for the teen to turn.

"Yes, you have classes Potter."

"I have an hour sir, may I talk with Remus sir?" Harry asked turning to face him innocently.

"Of course, the golden boy must be kept happy." Severus said silkily. "After all our little prince did save the Wizarding world."

"Not without help, and if I am a prince I can do whatever I want right?" Harry said cheekily.

"Not if you wish to lose points." Severus countered.

"Sorry sir." Harry said trying to look serious.

Remus laughed and went off with Harry while Severus glowered and went to his next class, it was his seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs and he was grateful for that though that did mean later he would have to deal with first year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh the two houses had started to get along but Gryffindor knew how to rile up his little wolves (they were more like wolves at times than snakes to him) and Merlin it annoyed him to no end! Finally an hour before dinner his classes were over and he collapsed into a chair and rubbed his temples. Someone put a cup in front of him and he looked up and saw a smiling Remus Lupin. Severus sniffed and smiled, a nice strong cup of mint tea just the thing he needed.

"Thought you could use that." Remus said cocking his head. "Let me guess first year Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yes, why does the headmaster torture us so?" Severus said sipping the lightly sweetened mint tea. "Has he forgotten that Gryffindor and Slytherin strive to see how much they can annoy each other?"

"Surely it is not that bad?" Remus asked. "After the war and all?"

"These first years have not yet learned it seems to work together!" Severus snarled.

"Ah well they have seven years."

"If they make it that long, I might need some fresh eleven year old brat's blood."

"Nice Severus, real nice." Remus smirked.

"Oh here, this is for your next change." Severus said tossing Remus a small bag.

"Better flavor?" Remus asked.

"No you said you still have some pain if this works as I think it should you should now change painlessly." Severus replied.

"Ah I do like that." Remus said smiling. "Thank you Severus, you are a great friend."

"Hnn."

"Oh I am going to Hogsmeade later, around seven, you wish to come?" Remus asked, "it could be fun promise."

"You finally teach Sirius how to be a good little mutt?" Severus asked.

"Severus he is a good wizard, alright so I like him better as a dog too some days, but do come, this is going to be fun."

"Very well Remus, it better be worth my time." Severus replied.

"It will, I promise you that."

He left and Severus finished his tea and walked up to the staffroom to annoy, er talk to McGonagall who he knew would be here. He saw with annoyance she had taken his favorite chair and had won this round as she had annoyed him before he could annoy her! Why could life not be fair for him all the time? He took a seat and summoned a cup of tea and smirked when McGonagall glared at him. He took up the very magazine she was going for and he began to read. Score one for Severus Snape potions master and head of Slytherin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At twenty to seven Severus headed to Hogsmeade wrapped in a warm cloak. He entered the Three Broomsticks to see the toad that was Deloris Umbridge here tormenting poor Remus. She had silver out and was advancing toward Remus who looked very fearful. Severus was not pleased at all to see her tormenting the poor werewolf. He walked up and stood tall glaring down at Umbridge who turned to see first a mass of black then looking up the angry pale face of Severus Snape.

"Leave my werewolf alone Deloris!" Severus Snarled.

"Your werewolf?" Umbridge asked.

"Are you really that dense?" Severus said nearly smirking at her gasp of rage, "you gave him to me or did you forget there were witnesses?"

"Clearly she did." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Leave Remus Lupin alone you old hag!"

"Hag Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge said sweetly turning to face him. "Better than the former lap dog of Voldemort."

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled turning pink in rage and going for his wand in his cane, Severus held up his hand and looked at Umbridge as if for the first time. "Let me at her Severus."

"No, you cannot attack the mentally challenged, it would be unsporting." Severus said and ignoring her look of rage he turned to Remus. "So why are we here?"

"Oh I think Dora can fill you in." Remus said.

Severus turned and saw Dora walk into the bar, over her normally bright muggle style clothing she had on heavy brown Auror robes with gray-green dragon skin armor. With her were Kingsley and Dawlish clad much the same as she was. With them was the minister of magic Scrimgeour he gave Severus a nod and smile and walked up to Umbridge who smiled up at him sweetly. This was going to be good to finally get rid of her as with Remus and others help he could finally get rid of her.

"Minister what do we owe this visit to?" Umbridge asked him sweetly.

"To see you put in prison where you belong!" Scrimgeour replied.

"For what exactly?"

"For setting Grayback on me and nearly getting me to kill Draco Malfoy." Remus said glaring at her. "If I had I would be dead now that is what you wanted isn't it?"  
"You have no proof." Umbridge said icily.

"You see you slipped up," came the voice of Sirius Black, "I went back to that house and Padfoot was able to find something you left behind." He threw a bag on the table of gold. "Normally that would not be enough but you have a certain style all your own, one of the feathers of a blood quill tied to you was found in the bag."

"You tried to get my son killed." Lucius snarled, "my only child you hag!"

"Shacklebolt, Dawlish get her out of here." Scrimgeour said coldly. "Oh and as there are new changes to the laws you have the right to a lawyer, you will need it at your trial."

Umbridge was led out and Severus was glad to see her go, he saw Narcissa by her husband then. She had remained quiet and he knew she was very, very upset. When she got really upset she got very quiet and he could feel her anger from where he stood. Lucius put an arm around her shoulder and comforted her as best he could. Scrimgeour walked up to Remus who looked at the floor in submission he was shocked when the minister of magic extended his hand and at first Remus was scared to take it. Then he did and looked up to see the minister smiling.

"I hope you forgive me for my past prejudices Mr. Lupin." Scrimgeour said.

"You had every right minister, I am a monster sir, a dark creature." Remus replied.

"No you are not, you have a disease, it is not your fault and you have shown that you can live a normal life and not give into the monster."

"I did, when I killed Grayback."

"Well most people I know would, I am sure Mrs. Malfoy would have done far worse." Scrimgeour said.  
"I would have." Narcissa replied.

"Well there have been new laws made and I signed them today." Scrimgeour said, "they are as such as long as a werewolf is willing to take the Wolfsbane and undergo blood tests to prove they are taking it, wear a muzzle at the change and have a tracing tag they are free to get any job that they want, marry and even take part in the ministry."

"That, that is extremely far sir." Remus stammered.

"Which means you and the Auror Tonks should think about when you want to get married." Scrimgeour said smiling. "Well I must get back to work, good day to all of you."

Scrimgeour left and Tonks ran to Remus and nearly knocked him over with a hug and kiss. Severus looked over at Narcissa and Lucius expecting them to be upset at this, but was surprised that they were not. It seemed that yet again when it came to the werewolf these two did not have the prejudice that so many had. Yet when a muggle born came around them they could not abide them. They knew Severus was half blood but that did not phase them, just muggle born. Then it clicked, one of the Malfoys had been or was a werewolf themselves! It was not Lucius or Narcissa could Arbaxas have been one?

"I need to talk to you." Severus said to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Yes well I don't blame you Severus." Lucius said studying his cane. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Can we have a private room?" Severus asked Rosmerta.

She led them to a private room and Lucius sat by his wife who looked strained. Remus sat with Tonks who was wondering what was going to happen now. What secret did her aunt and uncle have? Once Rosmerta brought the drinks and left them alone Lucius began his tale, one he hoped he never had to tell, one he had hoped died with his father. This was going to be the hardest thing he had to say ever and he hoped that those here would understand.

"When my father graduated from Hogwarts he went on a trip." Lucius began, "he went to Transylvania to see where the vampires started out. He was coming back and it was the night of the full moon when he was bit by a werewolf. He knew his life was over if it was found out yet when he came home he could not hide this from his grandfather who had raised him. Instead of casting him out he made a room where my father could go to change. He was betrothed and my mother did not turn away from him, she married him and had me though she died in childbirth."

"So your father was a werewolf?" Severus said now understanding why the elder Malfoy did not mind a half-blood poor wizard boy in his home. "What about Draco or you?"

"The werewolf curse is not passed on, not that way." Narcissa said. "Though there are a few traits and if a wizard or witch born of a werewolf parent becomes an Animagmus he will always be a wolf."

"I found out about my father's curse when I was ten and I hated him for it." Lucius said quietly. "For years I hated him and he tried so hard to be a good father. A year before he died I did reconcile with him, he never did know I became a death eater."

"Draco like his father has a few traits, he can handle silver of course as only a full werewolf cannot." Narcissa said, "however Draco was not faking his injury in his third year, madam Pomfrey had a hard time healing him up."

"Stupid bird." Lucius said, "if I saw him now…"

"He is my Hippogriff and not a stupid bird!" Sirius snapped. "Your son was stupid to insult him!"

"So you are hypocritical with the pureblood act." Severus said evenly to Lucius.

"I am not, I still a pureblood."

"Without new blood the Wizarding world would fail." Severus replied. "It is why there are muggle born we are so few as it is, besides many so called muggle born are the grandchildren of squibs."

"Point taken but do not expect me to like them."

"My father is muggle born." Dora said glaring at Lucius.

"Well enough talk, I have to get back to school." Severus said.

"Why don't you come to dinner, all of you?" Narcissa asked. "Lucius will be happy to have you over."

Lucius kept quiet, he knew not to argue with his wife, he did not want to suffer some very painful hexes. He left shortly after Severus with his wife and Remus looked over at Sirius and saw a small smile on his face. He knew his dear friend well and knew that he was planning on pranking Lucius Malfoy. Let the fun began!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is a bit of my own back story on Lucius and why Draco was still injured in his third year. Lucius is a proud sometimes cruel man but he is trying here to change and be a good man. He will have his times but people can change and he is going from unmerciful bastard to caring good man any would like to look up to. Having his father bit and knowing the back story on the Malfoys this really was the only way I could have the Malfoys change their views without it seeming false and improbable._

_Please do review!_


	21. Chapter 20: Springtime Fun

Chapter Twenty: Springtime Fun:

Severus Snape was in a good mood though it was very hard to tell as he was scowling at the essays before him on his desk. He had every reason to be in a good mood, the war was really truly over. His mark had faded to a light gray and he knew that with luck it would might fade away altogether, he was raising a son that until two years ago he had not known he had and he was in love. However he was glaring and scowling as normal and had managed to get not one, not two but three Gryffindor first years to tremble and nearly cry in fear. He had taken ten points from Ravenclaw, twenty from Gryffindor and five from Hufflepuff and gave ten to Slytherin. Ah yes a very good day indeed as he stormed through the school.

He was walking by a small closet (the students called all such closets broom closets even when they were not used for brooms) and he heard a very familiar noise. It was one he was used to after teaching so long and he knew there were two students in that closet now. Why any student thought a closet was a great place to Snog he had no idea and so with glare firmly in place he took out his wand, unlocked the door and opened it. He looked in and nearly smiled at the look of shock then terror on Harry Potter's face and on Ginny Weasley. No Ginny was not afraid, no she never feared him she was trying not to giggle the silly girl! Severus rose to his full height and reached into the closet and drug Harry out. He knew full well Ginny would follow and she did.

"Five points each from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley." Severus said sternly.

"We were um just studying?" Harry said trying for a winning grin.

"Indeed, you are inside on such a fine day no doubt to cause trouble, more so than you already have." Severus replied then added. "I do not recall that so called studying on any of Hogwarts curriculum."

"We were just going sir." Ginny said.

"Good, and stay out of trouble." Severus said, "that is if you can manage that Potter."

He watched as Harry and Ginny made their way out to the grounds knowing that Ron was already out there and would watch them unless he was Snogging Hermione. Severus continued down to his dungeons so glad that classes were over for the year and his grading was nearly done of all the tests. He walked into his office and started on a stack of papers. He did not look up when the door to his office opened a few hours later and someone came into the room. He did look up when someone sat on his desk and he smiled at who it was. Charity was clad in robes of dusty rose color and Severus liked the look on her. He forgot all about grading as she walked behind him and began to rub his neck and slipped her hands under his heavy outer robes.

"I have papers to grade." Severus said his mind as far from grading as it could be.

"Hmm is that why you have vanished them?" Charity said and indeed Severus had with a flick of his wand sent the papers to storage for later. "Easier to grade that way?"

"Well you are here and I am sure wish to talk?" Severus replied.

"No not talk." Charity said running a hand up to trace a finger along his jaw. "Well I do like your voice, it's pleasant."

"Hnn there must be more than that." Severus replied nearly gasping as she unbuttoned a few buttons of his inner robes and ran a hand along his collarbone. "You ah want um love more than my er voice?"

"Yes, much more." Charity said nearly giggling as Severus was fast losing his ability speak as she was have quite the effect on him, she undid even more buttons and started on his shirt.

"Um should we even, school…"

"Shh this could be fun." Charity said.

She put a hand on his bare chest and began to kiss him first on the neck then up his firm jaw and finally his lips. He liked every bit of it as she knew exactly how to make him feel good. He was enjoying this treatment Charity was treating him to, he found all protest gone and quite forgot where he was at that moment. Charity pushed his robes off his shoulders along with his shirt and he tensed as she ran her hands along his back and the scars that were there. She gently ran her fingers along his back and he relaxed and let her continue to kiss him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Remus was walking down to the dungeons as he had a question to ask Severus. He was so very happy, he was going to get married and had a long talk with Ted Tonks regarding his only child and daughter. They found they had a lot in common and Ted found he liked Remus and was more than willing to have Remus as a son. Now the werewolf was deep in thought and came to Severus's office and knocked. He opened the door and walked into the room and stared and blushed. He stammered something and hastily made his exit, only nearly run into Harry, with him was Hermione.

"We have a meeting with professor Snape." Harry asked, "he in Remus?"

"Um well he is busy." Remus said trying not to smile at the state he had found Severus in, why the man had not locked the door was beyond him.

"Well we do have a meeting." Hermione said.

"Well um he had something come up." Remus said now blushing and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You mean busy, busy Remus right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione he is." Remus replied.

"How busy can he be for us not to meet with him?" Harry asked.

"We can come back later." Hermione said.

"We have the meeting now." Harry replied.

"Why is everyone out here?" Sirius said walking up.

"Padfoot leave now." Remus warned him.

Sirius was not going to do that, he had seen Remus come down here and so he had walked down to look around dungeons he had not been in for so many years. Really not since his fifth year and his last classes in potions, he had not gone onto NEWT classes in potions much to nearly everyone's relief. He was just as bad as Neville in potions and so that was enough to keep him from the dungeons, that and he did not want to get anywhere near the Slytherin house. He walked by Remus, opened the door and saw Severus sitting at his desk with Charity on his lap. Sirius made a small squeaking sound and stepped back and closed the door.

"Moony he has a…"

"Shut up Padfoot, I am warning you shut up!" Remus said.

"He, Severus, the greasy git he has a, a girlfriend!" Sirius replied grinning.

"Well I knew that." Harry said looking relieved, so Severus was not avoiding him after all, "so he is in there with professor Burbage?"

"Oh that is wonderful!" Hermione replied grinning, "how romantic they do go together well!"

"You knew?" Sirius asked them.

"Yea I mean we have been here and it's not as if it's a secret or anything." Hermione replied.

"We were wondering when they would take it to the next level." Harry added. "But well if you say anything..."

"So you come to spy on me Black?" Came the silky voice of Severus Snape.

Everyone turned to see Severus now redressed and looking as neat and dour as ever. Net to him was Charity with papers in hand as if she had been asking him a question. Severus looked from two entirely too innocent looking Gryffindors, to Remus who was trying to blend into the wall to an insanely grinning Sirius Black. Charity stepped forward and had her wand out and walked up to Sirius.

"Hello." He said eyeing the wand now pointed at him.

"Hello, you know I know you are thinking of telling everyone the secret project I was working on with Severus."

"No I was not thinking of that not really no." Sirius replied.

"Good because if you were it would be unfortunate for your health." Charity said sweetly patting his shoulder. "Would it not?"

"Yes ma'am, I will be good." He said getting the message loud and clear, do not tick off Charity.

"Good boy." She said smiling sweetly.

"Potter, miss Granger." Severus said motioning the teens into his office.

He was impressed with Charity, she knew how to take care of Sirius Black and that made Severus very happy. He was in love, really in love this time not some childhood infatuation this time. Oh he would always love Lily, but he was not in love with her, he knew now what real love was. He loved Charity with all his heart and wanted to marry her. That he knew deep in his heart, he just had to get a ring as he knew she would say yes. She loved him and she loved his son and in fact got along well with the boy. He hoped to pop the question just as soon as school was over…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Ah yes Severus and Charity, they do love each other and, well, in the springtime love over flows. Yes Harry and Ginny are in love just like in cannon. Hermione and Ron too as opposites do very much attract. Case and point is my husband and I , he is the smart gentle kind one, I am the more athletic "Norse warrior" type. Love really knows no bounds._

_So do please review!_


	22. Chapter 21: Double Wedding

Chapter Twenty One: Double Wedding:

Harry was happy that school was out for the summer and that Bill and Fleur and Remus and Dora were getting married. The weeks leading up to the weddings had been pure madness as the witches had all seemed to go mad. Finally the day had come and the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood up at the front of the church. The girls had on long pretty dresses that were made so they could wear them again and in colors that went well with their skin tones. Hermione had a lovely pink gown, Ginny was in a light blue gown, Luna had on a light yellow, and Gabrielle had on a gown of lavender. The boys were all in new robes, Ron, Fred and George, Percy and Charlie had robes of navy blue, Harry was clad in robes of dark green and Neville was clad in robes of deep red. Yet all eyes were on the beautiful brides in their lovely white gowns as they made their way to the front of the church.

"So glad we did not do the bachelor party last night." Harry said to Neville. "It was good to have it two weeks ago and it was fun."

"Yea, it was fun, but I bet that mum made professor Snape come to keep us in line." Fred said.

"Well he has kept quiet about what we did." George said grinning.

"What you did you mean." Ron asked.

"Well we had to see how much Bill could drink." Charlie said grinning.

"I agree, he can hold quite a bit." Percy said.  
"So can you Percy." Charlie said grinning even wider as Percy went a bit red. "Oh come on you only live once right?"

"Ah here come the victims." Ron said as Remus and Bill came up to the front.

"Any last words then?" Harry asked Remus.

"Funny Harry you just wait." Remus said.

"Yea we are going get you so drunk the night before you are not going be able to see straight." Bill smirked.

"Funny, really funny." Harry muttered.

Both men were in new buttoned dress robes of navy blue and as the music started they looked down the aisle and saw the two brides with their fathers. Both were pictures of loveliness in their gowns of shimmering white. Dora had kept her natural looks and had her hair piled up on her head. Remus smiled as she walked down the aisle and stood by him. Bill had his eyes on Fleur and both wizards were so very happy as they realized they were going to after this day be with these women for the rest of their lives and beyond. The elderly priest got up and went over the vows with the brides and grooms. Once the vows were said and the priest gave the blessing and pronounced them men and wives the celebration really got under way.

The wedding party moved from the small church and took portkeys or Apparated to a small island that Harry owned with a charming magical inn that he had paid the innkeeper for the weekend. As such the party could be fully magical and Charlie having learned of this had brought a dragon. Not any ordinary dragon no he had brought Norbert or Norberta as he was a she. She saw Hagrid the same time he did and she walked over and nuzzled him clearly remembering him. Harry walked up and spoke to her softly and she _purred_ Harry was pleasantly stunned, he had never known dragons could purr. It reminded him of the roar of his godfather's motorbike that he had taken a few rides on with Sirius. Flying over England on a motorbike had been extremely exhilarating.

"So we were thinking of spiking the punch." Fred said walking up and draping an arm over Harry.

"But I think mum put a charm to keep us from doing that." George added grinning his eyes slightly glazed.

"Did you know…"

"Pepper-up potion…"

"Muggle vodka…"

"And firewhisky…."

"Is genius."

Harry was not sure that was such a good idea but he agreed and moved on to see Ron and Hermione Snogging. He saw Severus and Charity together with Molly and Arthur and Charlie was enjoying a bottle a bit too much with Percy and Sirius. Things Harry knew were going to get very interesting and he was right, as the day turned to a nice summer evening fireworks were set up and went off. Charlie thought it might be fun to include Norberta and went to her to ask her. The gathered witches and wizards were treated to a spectacular sight of a dragon in full flight that set of one blast of fire and lit a long row of fireworks off. The newlyweds cheered at this and took this as their cue to leave for the night. That left the wedding party that included the Malfoy's as Narcissa wanted to see her sister and her niece and had drug Lucius along for the day. Harry was Snogging Ginny when Draco came up to announce some new entertainment.

"Your godfather just challenged my godfather to a drinking match." Draco said.

"I have to see this." Ginny said smiling at Harry, "you want to watch or stay here?"

"Well we can go watch." Harry said grinning. "this should be fun."

"Your godfather is going down." Draco said.

"No your godfather is!" Harry shot back.

Harry followed Draco into the inn and was not aware of four witches watching frowning but not stopping this. Narcissa, Andromeda Charity and McGonagall were all talking together and they did not want to get in the middle of the drinking game. Still watching was another thing and Charity was thinking of all the things she could do with Severus after the drinking game. Harry and Draco were entertained by the game and Harry was disappointed when Sirius fell to the floor first and Severus just smirked and got up and staggered off. Next morning Severus woke with a headache and sat up wincing and realized two things, one he was naked and two Charity was laying by him smiling at him.

"Good morning love." She said smiling at him.

"Oh Merlin my head." Severus groaned.

"Here, I got this for you." Charity said handing him a small vial. "You have so many talents my dear potions master."

"Hnn and let me guess you liked the ones last night the best?" Severus said.

"Hmm especially last night." Charity said and at the smirk from Severus, "what love?"

"I was thinking on Remus and Dora, you know they were virgins when they wed?"

"Yes, nothing wrong with that."

"No but I could picture what Dora had that poor wolf doing." Severus said, "Molly gave her the Karma Sutra."

"She didn't!" Charity giggled, "oh how that is so, that poor wizard!"

"I know, she will wear him out." Severus smirked.

"Well then I had better wear you out, or I will not look like I am doing my job." Charity purred.

"Hmm you can wear me out all the time." Severus replied.

Though Severus would have loved to stay in bed all day he was sure that if he did there would be talk and that he did not need. Reluctantly he got up and went and took a shower, of course Charity shared the shower with him. They got dressed and went down separately to breakfast. Yet they were not fooling anyone, though the newlyweds had breakfast in their rooms the rest of the family and even McGonagall was there. She looked at Severus primly and he glared back, he had enjoyed himself and she had no right to smirk at him! Sirius came down and took a seat and he too looked smug and happy, he was humming and Severus knew that Sirius must have wooed a serving girl. Life was getting better and better and Severus could not be happier…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes the wedding of Bill and Fleur and Remus and Dora! Severus did get what he wanted or is it Charity got what she wanted? Hmm should we have another wedding perhaps?_

_So let me know what you think in a review!_


	23. Chapter 22: Secrets and New Starts

Chapter Twenty Two: Secrets and New Starts:

Severus was having a nightmare, it had been a few weeks since the last terrifying one and he had hoped he was done with them. That was not the case, this time he was in the shrieking shack kneeling before Voldemort and he was talking to him, talking about killing him. Severus flashed to other more disturbing parts of the dream, the headmaster dying on the Astronomy tower, Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, the death of Cedric Diggory, watching Charity die at the hand of Voldemort and back to the shack. Voldemort was threatening him, working his way up to killing him and then Nagini was over him and….someone was shaking him awake. He gasped and came awake to see Minerva over him with Dumbledore on the other side of her.

"We heard the charm go off child." Minerva said quietly. "Another dream?"

"Yes, not the same though, I saw horrible things." Severus said tears trickling down his face.

"What did you see my boy?" Dumbledore said softly looking very concerned.

"I saw, Wormtail was never captured and Harry never went with you Minerva." Severus began softly.

He told them all he had dreamed and they listened solemnly. It seemed if fate or rather God or the angels had not caused Sirius to go after Wormtail and both to be overcome by the lake then Harry would not have gone to Minerva. Sirius would have had to go back on the run and Wormtail, well he would have gone to Voldemort and Barty Crouch would have posed as Moody and Harry would have ended up in the Triwizard Tournament. There was more, Sirius would have died at the end of Harry's fifth year and Dumbledore would have been gravely wounded. Then Severus would have had to kill him and in the end it looked as if he would die. Severus was crying freely now as both McGonagall and Dumbledore did their best to comfort him.

"Hush child it was just a dream, none of it happened." McGonagall said holding Severus and he let her. "You never will have to do such a thing."

"To think I was that horrible to you my boy." Dumbledore said, "I would not do that to you, when I adopted you to keep you safe I meant it when I said I would keep you as safe as I could. I know I have said and done things that were wrong and I am sorry."

"I too have done things headmaster that I regret." Severus said. "So many things."

"Yes but the good you have done far outweighs the evil." Dumbledore said, "you are my boy nothing will change that."

"I know." Severus said.

When Severus had come back to Hogwarts after his time in the ministry being questioned he had horrible nightmares. He refused to take any potions as he did not want to become addicted and so Dumbledore had set up wards to let Poppy at first know Severus had nightmares and have her tend to him. Then later it was McGonagall who got up and went to him to take care of him. In the past few years Dumbledore had gone with her as Severus could keep his mind cleared when he had to when he was with Voldemort, however that did come at a cost. For a few years Severus had no nightmares and was doing very well but with Voldemort back the nightmares had started up again. Dumbledore feeling guilty sending his boy into harm's way (though Severus would have gone anyway) had set the wards up in his rooms.

"So when will you marry Charity?" McGonagall asked.

"As soon as you and the headmaster tell your little secret." Severus said silkily.

"You are horrible and I think most people have figured that one out already!" McGonagall snapped at Severus.

"Well we could say something." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Or not." McGonagall replied.

"Whatever do you two have to be ashamed of?" Severus asked. "You love each other, you have been married for many years, nearly as long as I have been teaching."

It was true, over long years of working together they had found they were in love with each other. So the natural thing for them to do was get married. Most of the staff at Hogwarts knew they were married, but very few did on the outside. There was more, it was McGonagall that had ordered Dumbledore to take Severus in that first time, for years even before they married she had done what she could to temper him and keep him doing the right thing. In fact she was still working on him giving an apology to Slytherin for taking the inner-house cup from them and giving it to Gryffindor. He had only been trying to be kind and he thought fair but she kept at him. Then there was their boy, who was still trembling slightly before them and still needing their care.

"Do you need me to stay with you Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"That would, I don't want to burden you." Severus said.

"Oh it will be no trouble." McGonagall said changing to Tabby and jumping on the bed and curling up by Severus.

"Go to sleep, no harm will come to you." Dumbledore said.

Severus lay down and curled around Tabby and was asleep quickly. There was nothing like having a soft warm bundle of fur to sleep by especially when that bundle could turn human if there was trouble ahead. Severus of course would never curl up with Padfoot, he had his reputation as a horrible wicked strong man to uphold after all. Dumbledore transformed the armchair in the corner to a camp bed and curled up on it. Soon his snores joined those of Severus and Tabby and were the only sounds for hours. This was how Tibby found them the following morning. She smiled as she saw her master sleeping with Tabby by his side, the cat woke first yawning and stretching and getting up turning back to McGonagall. Next Albus woke and finally Severus woke.

"We better let Severus get ready for the day." McGonagall said walking to the fireplace.

"Yes, though it is very early yet." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes it is, you have time for what I must have interrupted last night." Severus said silkily.

"Oh yes well I fall asleep many times during that." Dumbledore said innocently.

"Albus!" McGonagall snapped while Severus turned red at that remark. "Am I really that boring?"

"You know that image is really the very worst." Severus said, "I really don't want to hear more."

McGonagall called out hers and Dumbledore's rooms and went though with him following. Severus went to take a shower and try to get the image out of his mind of just what McGonagall and Dumbledore were doing. He didn't need to know that, he really did not. Still they were good to him and he allowed them to tease him as it was all in good fun. He realized there were so many here for him and he loved how his life was getting better and better. He may still have nightmares but he did not have to deal with them alone.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hogsmeade:

Severus Snape looked up at the dilapidated shack with disgust, it was a blight on the edge of the school grounds and he hated it. Remus no longer needed it as he took Wolfsbane, Lithium and wore his magical muzzle when he changed. Severus wanted to get rid of the house as it had no good memories for him. It was here he was nearly killed in his sixth year and again in Harry's third year. Yes Sirius had apologized and really had meant it but still there was the pain of seeing that house. He turned as Sirius walked up hands in the pockets of his maroon robes. He looked very thoughtful and Severus wondered if he thought of doing what he wanted to do. Remus came up eating and looked at the house and reached into the bag of dog treats (I know that sounds funny but they are high in protein and he needs protein) and he ate it before he spoke.

"Let's blow it up." Remus said.

"It belongs to the school, we cannot." Severus said.

"Um ah not exactly." Sirius said a slow smile crossing his face. "I bought it, for a very small sum, seems it is in such bad shape that it was almost for a song and dance."

"Splendid, so when do we blow it up?" Remus asked.

"What spells will we use?" Sirius said.

"No spells." Remus said.

"No there are muggle ways to do this." Severus said.

He smirked as Sirius looked thoroughly confused as he did to know much about muggle explosives. He was thinking how fireworks could blow up a building and thought that TNT was so dangerous it could blow up the castle with one stick. However Remus and Severus knew about TNT or dynamite and they would put their heads together to figure out how to do this safely and in a fun way. That was why Severus fit into his busy schedule of teaching, grading papers, taking care of his son and of course dating. Remus of course went to buy fireworks from W3 and Fred and George found out what was going to happen. They of course offered to help and Severus did not have to worry about them keeping the secret.

Finally on a cold spring evening they had everything ready. The shield charms had been set around the parameter and the explosives had been set up carefully inside. Every possibility had been carefully considered and it was Remus who went and bought the dynamite. He had filled out the forms he had to that explained he was doing a demo and yes he had all the safety equipment in place. Then a week of careful placing of the explosives and fireworks and setting up the shield charms. Finally they were ready and Severus was going to have fun destroying the last horror of his childhood.

"So you ready for this professor?" Fred asked him.

"We got the cameras set up." George added.

"So glad we are doing this." Remus said knowing Severus needed this.

"Me too, got the detonator thing?" Sirius asked Severus.

"Yes and no you don't get it." Severus said.

"Well I don't want it, I still don't see how you thought hundreds of sticks of TNT might not be enough." Sirius said, "TNT has to be very powerful!"

"Well it is but there are things more powerful." Severus said.

"Oh yes C4 comes to mind." Remus said.

"That and Napalm." Severus added.

"What the hell is Napalm?" Sirius asked.

"Basically it's sticky gasoline that can burn underwater." Remus said, "it's really nasty and it was used both World War II and the muggle American war in South East Asia."

"Wow, so um what is the worst?" Sirius asked.

"Must you ask that?" Severus nearly snapped, "even you should know that the splitting of the atom created a horrible weapon that was used to level two cities thus ending world war II."

"Enough war talk, we are here to destroy that building not talk of war." McGonagall said walking up.

"Right, so Severus you want to do this?"

"Of course."

Around the parameter the students of the school had gathered and were watching what was going to happen. They had heard their would be a show and though most had gone home for the Christmas break they had come back for New Years. Harry stood by Ginny and seeing she was cold shared his cloak with her gently holding her close. Draco was standing with Luna and Ron and Hermione were together. Neville was holding hands with Hannah and many other students were finding tender ways to stay warm. A couple had to be pulled apart from Snogging and firmly told to pay attention. Severus turned to the hated house and Dumbledore looked at his watch and lead the countdown.

Severus dropped the plunger on the detonator and waited for something to happen. For a few seconds it looked as if nothing would happen, but then fireworks started to go off. Then there was the sound of explosions and the house came tumbling down. There was a cloud of dust that quickly settled as the fireworks continued to go off all over the place. Finally Severus grinned as he saw the house was completely gone. All that was left was a pile of rubble where the hated house had stood. An evil chapter in his life was finally closed and he really did feel as if he could move on with his life…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Grimmauld Place:

A few days after Severus had blown up the shrieking shack he proposed to Charity Burbage and she said she would accept if his son did not mind. Severus knew she was the right witch for him when she said yes, of course he had known that before hand as she was so very good with Max. So that was why he was here with Charity to see his son. He had sold his own house and for the time being put his books in storage as his childhood home was not a place he wanted to stay, there were too many memories there, many good but many that were hard to take. His father dying of cancer and watching his mother waste away with grief and dying as well. Sirius said he could stay for the time being until he found a place to live, Severus had an idea where he wanted to live but that meant he would have to buy some land and build a house. His son came into the parlor where Charity and Severus sat waiting for him.

"Hello Max, do have a seat." Severus said.

"Yes daddy." Max said sitting down.

"I have a question for you Max." Charity said, I would like to marry your father but I want it to be alright to you." Charity said.

"I guess that would be okay." Max said looking at the floor.

"I am not ever going to replace your mother, you don't have to call me mum or mummy if you do not want to. I promise I will take care of you and your father you have my word on that."

"You will?" Max said looking up at her.

"Yes, I love both of you so very much." Charity said.

"Daddy will you still read to me?" Max asked, "each night?"

"Of course I will." Severus said.

"Okay, but well…."

"What is it Max?" Charity asked.

"Can I have chocolate every day?" Max asked innocently.

"Well that may be up to your father." Charity said.

"He already gets a piece a day." Severus said giving his son a stern look.

"Well if I get one from you daddy and one from Charity then I get two a day." Max said innocently.

"This is Remus doing I know it." Severus said starting to get up, "I will hang him in the dungeon by his thumbs I really will."

"Severus don't you dare." Charity said firmly.

"Can I be ring bearer?" Max asked.

Severus and Charity looked at the small boy and smiled warmly at him. Max gave his answer and it was yes, he wanted a mum to look after him and he was sure his own mother would not mind. He got up and ran and hugged Charity then his father as he was so very happy. Charity was not replacing his mother but she would be there for him too. He saw how happy his father was and he was very happy too as he knew life would get better and better as he got older and soon, in a few short years he would go to Hogwarts himself!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So the end of an era just was literally blown up. I think doing this helped Severus heal so much more, the shack had been something that had stood to remind him of a time when Sirius Black would hurt and harm others. He has changed as has Severus and Remus. They have grown up._

_So do review!_


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue: Eleven Years Later:

Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape strode through Hogwarts very much aware of how good looking he was. He was now seventeen and looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts. He was tall and looked similar to his father, he had the same black eyes and facial structure and his hair was jet back. Yet that was where the similarities ended, his hair was wavy and soft and though long he liked to wear it tied back. His nose was smaller and he was tanned and stocker than his father. He was very good natured and had a great since of humor thanks to his two uncles Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and his natural good nature.

He had had an interesting life so far, his mother had died when he was five and he had been raised by his father ever since. His father's childhood enemy had allowed him more than houseroom in his home and Sirius Black thanked him for helping him heal. Remus Lupin, a werewolf had been his tutor until it was safe enough for him to go to a muggle primary school. When he was eleven he had been sorted to Ravenclaw and it was the perfect house for him to be sorted to. He was very, very smart and his favorite classes were Arithmancy, charms and transfiguration. He was very good at potions but he liked Arithmancy the best. As it was summer break he was clad in mostly muggle attire, jeans, dark brown heavy buckled dragonskin boots and a black ACDC tee shirt. He had a book under his arm and this was the reason he was headed to the headmaster's office.

He gave the password to the gargoyle and headed up to the headmaster's office and heard voices. He grinned as he knew once more Sirius Black was arguing with his father Severus Snape. Oh yes Sirius and his father may have become friends but that did not mean they did not argue, in fact everyone knew they loved to argue. Max knocked and was bid to enter and he did grinning as he saw his father sitting by Sirius, Remus leaning against the wall, McGonagall standing by the aged headmaster who sat at his desk and Flitwick who was sitting on the headmaster's desk. Here too were Harry Potter head of the new CIS division of the Aurors, his wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley who was manager of the Hollyhead Harpies, Ron Weasley who was head of the Aurors and Hermione Weasley nee Granger who was head of the Magical being office. His mum Charity Snape nee Burbage was standing near Severus looking a bit glum.

"I would rather die by that stupid snake than by drapery like you did!" Severus shot at Sirius.

"You evil bat, I have had to deal with you gloating all these years it's your turn to be made fun of!" Sirius shot back at him.

"Stupid mutt." Severus muttered.

"So what did you think of the last book Max?" McGonagall asked Max heading off another battle.

"I didn't much like it professor." Max said truthfully.

The book of course was the last book on Harry Potter who agreed with Max. It had been written by a muggle woman who knew nothing of their world. She had got things right in the first three books but then things had changed drastically. Mainly the fact that Severus had found Wormtail and Sirius had been exonerated, though he had to stay in hiding as there was a price on his head from the death eaters. Harry had lived first at McGonagall manor then at Grimmauld place until he graduated from Hogwarts and started on his training in America with several others witches and wizards to form the first CSI or crime scene investigation so that evidence would be gathered before anyone would be brought to trial. No no-one would be thrown into prison without a trial as Sirius had been and others too. Dementors were all but destroyed and Voldemort had fallen during Harry's fifth year.

"I didn't much like it either." Harry said, "I feel bad for Severus, he did not deserve such a fate and I know Dumbledore is good and kind and would not use any like that."

"There was a time I would have Harry." Dumbledore said. "I was not doing right by my students and my son."

"I still have a hard time wrapping my brain around you adopting the greasy git!" Sirius said getting smacked by his wife Rita Black nee Skeeter who had turned human behind him.

"Behave dear or I will have to hex you!" Rita warned him.

"Yes be nice to him." Dora said. "Or I will hex you and as I am half Black…"

"And an Auror don't forget that." Remus said.

"Married to a wonderful wizard and author." Dora said smiling at him.

Remus had after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts had written texts for the defense classes. He had made quite a bit of money from these books as all the magical schools around the world had added them to their curriculum making the werewolf very rich. Severus too had made a lot of money writing new potions texts that were much better than the old ones and as such there were fewer accidents in his classes. Maybe it was because instead of letting first years jump in and start making potions he went over safety regulations for the first few weeks in the curriculum and then started on potions. Sirius had gone back to school and now had a muggle degree and magical masters in Astronomy.

Sirius and Rita had five children and had named their first son Regulus Orion Black and his second son Phineas Sirius Black, his daughters were named Diana, Athena and Venus much to Rita's amusement. Remus and Dora had three children, Theodore Remus Lupin, Violet Luna Lupin and Rosemary Andromeda Lupin. Harry had just started his little family, he had James Sirius Potter and Ginny was pregnant with twins. Ron and Hermione had their first girl whom they named Victoria Rose Weasley and of course there was Severus and Charity's twin girls Rose Ann Snape and Lily Eileen Snape. Severus no longer lived in the castle during school, this was due to the fact he had built himself a nice solid house right where the shrieking shack had been and had a portal to his Slytherin common room. It was a nice house with a wraparound porch, a parlor, potions lab, kitchen, dining and library on the first floor and the bedrooms upstairs.

"I did not like how Severus killed you off." Hermione said. "That was cruel of her."

"Yes it was, Severus could not do that!" Charity said.

"Then she killed my wife!" Severus replied hotly. "Well she was not my wife in the books and we never wed in the books but that was over the top."

"My owl even died and let's not forget Moody." Harry said, "yes he did die but that was cancer that got him not Voldemort."

"Yea he was so brave to the last." Severus said, "I even started to like him."

"I still miss him." Harry said, "he had a wicked since of humor and what was up with her killing off Fred?"

"Not sure but that was not nice, George could not have survived without Fred and vice versa." Ron said.

"I was a bit amused by the owls after the last book." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Never knew so many cared about me."

"Yea but she never knew about me, I would have stole the whole show as I am so talented and good looking." Max smirked.

"Yea and you have a swelled head." Harry shot back.

"Look who is painting the kettle black." Max replied.

Everyone laughed and Harry realized things could have turned out so much different than they had. The books showed how things could have turned out. How dark things could have been and how many more would have died. Sure there was evil to fight still but with the united front of the Wizarding world it made for an easier fight. Harry was happy to have this life he had and he smiled and hugged his wife, his scar of course had not hurt since Voldemort was gone and his life had gotten better and better over the years. He was very fortunate to have the family and friends he did and realized his was just going to get better and better over the years.

The End.


End file.
